Out of Control
by Griseldis
Summary: [Pour Neechu] Ou l'uchronie où Cora reste en vie et tout se passe (relativement) bien. A/B/O
1. I

_**Bon anniversaire Neechu !** Ah non, oups, je me trompe d'amateur de torturage de Roci. **Bon anniversaire Doffy** , donc !_

 _Bon, retour à Neechu : À la base, cette histoire était destinée à être publiée pour ton anniversaire, mais elle est tellement LONGUE que j'ai dû la diviser. En voici donc la première partie, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. La suite, quand tu seras plus vieille d'un an ;)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Avertissement : Fuyez, pauvres fous (et sinon inceste.)_

 _Note : A/B/O désigne les histoires qui incluent le principe de l'Alpha, du Bêta et de l'Omega. Il y a autant de déclinaisons que d'auteurs et d'univers, mais le point commun à toutes ces histoires est que les Alpha ressentent une attirance très forte envers les Omega, qui peut aller jusqu'à la frénésie. L'inverse peut être vrai. (En gros, ça permet d'aider beaucoup un scénario quand vous avez deux frères pas coopératifs sur les bras ! Hey, on ne peut pas tous se lancer dans un monstrueux pavé de plusieurs dizaines de chapitres juste pour les faire avoir un petit bisou sous prétexte qu'il faut rester IC :p)_

 _Disclaimer : À Goda._

* * *

.

 **Out of Control**

.

« Un Omega ? » Il y a une nuance de dédain dans le mot, qui semble flotter un instant dans la petite pièce qui sert de bureau au chef de la Donquixote Family. Doflamingo fronce les sourcils, visiblement contrarié par cette révélation inattendue.

Son frère hausse les épaules, comme si lui n'y accordait pas tellement d'importance. L'aîné recule d'un pas, et son pied manque d'heurter la table. Mais d'ici, il a une meilleure vue, il peut le dévisager de haut en bas. Sa taille, sa corpulence, la forme de son visage plutôt carrée et son menton prononcé, rien en lui ne rappelle l'apparence plus frêle, parfois presque féminine des Omega de sexe mâle.

« Tu es sûr ? » demande-t-il encore et Rocinante roule des yeux. Des mots ne pourraient pas être plus clairs.

« Et bien, pense à prendre tes suppresseurs. Je m'assurerai que tu en aies toujours. Je suppose que tu en as encore quelques uns d'avance ? » Neutre. Un fait nouveau qui n'est rien qu'un autre paramètre, une ligne en plus sur le budget de l'armoire à pharmacie.

L'Omega, puisque c'est ce qu'est son frère, hoche à nouveau la tête. Doflamingo se retourne, considérant la conversation comme close. Sur son bureau, un plan de la région où de petites épingles blanches et noires indiquent les différents affidés et clients offre nettement plus d'intérêt que le genre secondaire de son frère. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvre puis se referme. Rocinante a quitté la pièce.

Doflamingo n'a pas eu un mot de réconfort. Il ne lui a pas dit qu'il le protégerait, qu'il s'assurerait que personne ne profite de lui. Il n'a pas l'intention de dire ce qu'il ne pense pas. Et si Rocinante n'est même pas capable de se protéger lui-même, c'est qu'il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se soucie de lui.

Un Omega…

S'il se montre indigne de sa place dans la Family, il y a toujours la possibilité de le revendre. Les Omega de sexe mâle sont rares et prisés. Des hommes que l'on peut engrosser, cela excite l'imagination de certains, même si Doflamingo, qui s'intéresse au trafic d'esclaves comme il s'intéresse à tout ce qui peut rapporter gros, sait qu'une grossesse masculine est rarement menée à terme et dans tous les cas difficile. Pour sa part, les Omega masculins sont une curiosité de la nature, dont il ne voit pas l'utilité si ce n'est pour les revendre au poids de l'or.

Décidément, songe-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume, Rocinante est une constante source de déception. D'abord muet, et maintenant Omega. Que faire de ce petit frère fraîchement retrouvé ?

.

De retour dans ce qui lui sert de chambre dans ce taudis au milieu d'une décharge, Roci respire profondément. Il tâte ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes, un geste qui est devenu péniblement familier. Dire que ce n'était au début qu'un accessoire de plus dans son déguisement… Il n'aurait jamais cru devenir dépendant, et encore moins si vite, mais c'était sans compter sur le stress permanent de vivre constamment avec Doffy, et avec la Family.

Cela ne fait que deux semaines qu'il a repris contact avec son frère, et déjà l'ampleur et la difficulté de sa mission lui apparaissent comme dépassant largement ce que Sengoku et lui ont prévu à la base.

Pourtant, Doffy l'a accueilli à bras ouverts, ne marquant qu'une légère déception bien compréhensible face à son mutisme.

Avec son Fruit, ça avait semblé une bonne idée, une évidence même : moins un espion parle, moins il risque de se trahir. Limpide. Rocinante a cru s'être préparé en s'entraînant à garder le silence pendant des jours, mais c'est différent maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de ligne d'arrivée. Maintenant que la perspective s'étale sur des mois, peut-être des années, avec la mort à la clef pour chaque erreur.

Parfois, il s'entoure de silence, et il hurle, et peu importe s'il est le seul à s'entendre, et c'est un verre d'eau pour sa gorge assoiffée de paroles. Hélas, il ne peut pas tout le temps avoir recours à ce petit stratagème. Il lui faut un peu d'intimité, de crainte que les autres ne se rendent compte de quelque chose.

Alors en attendant, les cigarettes sont devenues un prétexte pour s'écarter un instant, pour sortir prendre l'air et par là même échapper un court moment à l'ambiance pesante de la Family ; ce bref isolement associé à la dose de nicotine l'ont définitivement rendu accro à la cigarette.

Après tout, il faut bien mourir de quelque chose.

Allumant le petit bâtonnet, il le porte immédiatement à ses lèvres peintes, encore un accessoire pour son déguisement, mais permanent celui-là, à jamais tatoué sur sa peau, et aspire avec délice la fumée âcre.

L'un dans l'autre, ça s'est bien passé.

Aujourd'hui, il a annoncé à son frère qu'il est un Omega. C'est une mission de long terme et Sengoku et lui sont tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il était indispensable de mettre son frère au courant, ne serait-ce que pour se fournir en suppresseurs, ces petites pastilles qui permettent d'altérer jusqu'à l'interrompre son cycle de reproduction. Le chef de la Donquixote Family n'a pas eu l'air enchanté de l'apprendre. Pour beaucoup, les Omega, et particulièrement les Omega mâles, sont synonymes de faiblesse, souvent à cause d'une carrure plus frêle que la norme masculine. Lui-même n'a jamais eu ce genre de problème : tant qu'il prend ses suppresseurs, les gens pensent qu'il est un Bêta, voire même à cause de sa taille impressionnante, un Alpha.

Roci se fiche éperdument des genres secondaires, son cœur n'a jamais suivi de règle et deux grands amours et une ribambelle de petites amourettes n'ont jamais eu pour guide cette imposition ridicule. Beaucoup y accorde pourtant une importance capitale, et avec amertume, il doit admettre qu'être un Omega est une plaie et ne lui facilite pas exactement la vie.

Mais si son frère croit qu'il est faible pour autant, il se trompe lourdement. Rocinante est fermement décidé à le lui démontrer.

.

Corazón bat encore les gamins. Une gifle à Baby 5, un coup de pied à Buffalo, puis de retour à la petite fille, à qui il décoche carrément un coup de poing.

Si c'est pour une raison précise ou simplement parce qu'il en ressent l'envie comme cela lui prend parfois, Doflamingo n'en sait rien et ne trouve de toutes manières rien à y redire ; il n'a rien à faire des petites tiques qui tentent de s'accrocher à la Family et il ne veut garder que les plus résistants. Son frère fait un écrémage, en quelque sorte.

En plus de ça, il abat largement sa part de besogne, s'acquittant de ses tâches aussi efficacement qu'impitoyablement. L'enfant qu'a été Donquixote Rocinante avait le cœur tendre, les émotions à fleur de peau : le sourire lui venait aussi facilement que les larmes. Ce n'est pas le cas de la version adulte, et Doflamingo a découvert avec plaisir que son frère n'a plus rien à voir avec le pleurnichard d'antan. Qu'il est enfin digne de lui. Tellement qu'après quelques mois, il a fini par lui donner le titre de Corazón, effaçant du même coup jusqu'aux souvenirs des doutes qu'il a eu sur ses capacités.

Il ignore bien des choses sur son passé, sur son mutisme, sur ses étranges tatouages qui lui donne un air trompeur de clown. Il ne l'interroge pas. Peu importe le passé. Seul compte le présent, et l'avenir.

La raclée est finie. Dans un coin, Baby 5 pleure, les joues rouges des gifles reçues, un bleu se formant déjà au coin de sa pommette gauche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » demande Doflamingo en s'approchant négligemment de la fillette et en lui tendant un mouchoir dont elle se saisit comme si c'était un cadeau.

« J'ai mis de l'eau dans son paquet de tabac. »

Il n'apprécie pas particulièrement la manie qu'a son frère de fumer. Toute dépendance est une faiblesse. Il passe sa main dans les cheveux de la gamine. « Bien joué, » déclare-t-il.

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaire, les dernières larmes cédant le pas à un sourire rayonnant. « Hihi, merci Jeune Maître. » Elle fourre le mouchoir dans sa poche. Doflamingo sait qu'il peut lui dire adieu. Lorsque les plus petits mettent la main sur un objet qui lui appartient, ils le gardent avec la même ferveur qu'ils auraient s'ils avaient trouvé un trésor.

Il ne dit rien. Cette marque d'adoration naïve le flatte.

« La prochaine fois, tâche de ne pas te faire prendre. »

Elle hoche fermement la tête, et consolée, elle s'égaille au loin, à la recherche de Buffalo, à la recherche d'une autre mauvaise blague à faire. Doflamingo espère que cette petite tique-là s'accrochera plus vigoureusement que les autres.

.

Un bébé. Un foutu bébé. Quelqu'un a déposé au pied de l'escalier du repaire un gamin dans son couffin. C'était Machvise qui l'a trouvé au matin, en allant pisser.

« Depuis quand on fait orphelinat ? grogne Gladius, qui jette à l'enfant endormi des coups d'œil mauvais.

— C'est à cause des mômes, ça, fait Lao G qui, en silence, désapprouve la tolérance du Jeune Maître face à ces vermines et ose pour une fois le vocaliser, Doflamingo n'étant pas directement mis en cause.

— Reporte-le dehors, Machvise, continue Gladius. Tu n'aurais même pas dû le ramener en premier lieu.

— Oh le pauvre petit amour, » déclare Jora, sans pour autant marquer le moindre geste de pitié envers le bébé. Au contraire même, car au regard un peu incertain de Machvise, elle hoche la tête et désigne du menton la sortie, comme pour lui dire d'exécuter l'ordre de Gladius.

Diamante et Pica, tous deux déjà réveillés, n'ont pas manifesté la moindre émotion, restant étrangers à la conversation.

Roci va faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Reporter cet enfant endormi dehors, c'est le condamner à mort. Déjà, il gratte quelques lettres sur le carnet qui ne le quitte jamais.

Señor Pink est plus rapide que lui. Il empêche Machvise de prendre l'enfant.

« Il est blond, dit-il simplement.

— Et alors ? fait Diamante. Tu as un faible pour les blonds ? »

L'homme brun jette un coup d'œil appuyé à Roci.

« Quoi ? Tu crois que Corazón a eu un bébé sans nous en parler ? » Diamante a un rire méprisant, rempli de l'arrogance nauséabonde des Alpha. Pica ne tarde pas à le suivre, fier aussi de cette supériorité qu'il pense avoir sur lui. Toute la Family sait qu'il est un Omega, évidemment. Et si les membres n'osent pas se moquer de lui trop ouvertement, les trois autres exécutifs sont loin d'avoir la même retenue. Ils le haïssent, certainement parce qu'il a quelque chose en commun avec leur cher Doffy qu'eux n'auront jamais : un lien de sang.

« Corazón n'est pas le seul à être blond. »

La phrase est lourde de sous-entendus. Le rire de Diamante cesse aussitôt, et celui de Pica ne tarde pas à s'éteindre également, même si Roci doute qu'il ait vraiment compris ce qu'implique Señor Pink.

« Ça aurait du sens, continue-t-il, pragmatique. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il a été abandonné ici.

— Tais-toi » fait Diamante, qui se lève et de toute sa hauteur surplombe la table où est posé le couffin. Il le désigne du doigt.

« Dehors, » siffle-t-il.

Machvise va exécuter l'ordre et l'enfant, et personne n'osera aller contre l'ordre direct d'un supérieur.

Rocinante frappe du poing sur la table.

« Quoi ? » Et Diamante se redresse, se gonfle, immense, dominateur. Mais le blond a glissé sa note à Jora, qui la lit à haute voix : « 'Attendons le réveil de Doffy'.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu détestes les enfants. »

Rocinante, ayant placé le couffin près de lui, écrit : 'Pas si cet enfant est mon neveu.'

Et c'est le mot magique, le lien de sang invoqué contre lequel les exécutifs ne peuvent rien.

Diamante le fixe, mais n'ajoute pas un mot. Il sent sans doute autour de lui que les autres membres prendront partie pour le possible rejeton de leur chef.

Il ne faut pas attendre plus d'un quart d'heure pour que le maître de Spider Miles fasse son entrée et règle la question. Mis au courant de la trouvaille et de sa possible paternité, il a un rire presque jovial. « Certainement pas, » déclare-t-il avec dédain en se penchant sur le couffin.

À ce moment-là, l'enfant qui a été sagement endormi jusque-là ouvre des yeux d'écarlate, avant de retrousser les lèvres dans une mimique de fauve et de montrer une rangée de crocs plus qu'impressionnante. Et de sa gorge sort un feulement rauque, clairement en direction de Doffy. Il reconnait un ennemi. Il ne peut pas attaquer, mais déjà, il menace.

« Amusant. Gardons-le. S'il survit, il pourra toujours être utile à l'avenir. »

Pour une fois, Rocinante est heureux que la parole de son fantasque frère soit absolue.

.

« Des esclaves, Doffy… »

La voix de Trebol se nuance d'un amusement méchant. C'est Diamante qui a eu vent de ce tuyau 'une occasion en or' selon ses propres mots, et l'homme-mucus était clairement contre cette opération.

Devant eux, le navire saisi se balance doucement au gré des vagues. L'équipage est sur le pont, ligoté aux mâts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? » insiste Trebol.

— Ils avaient dit 'marchandises précieuses', grogne Diamante, et ce sont des marchandises précieuses. On a même pas été voir le lot.

— Des esclaves ! Nous n'avons nulle part où les stocker et encore moins de réseau pour les écouler. Tu oublies que cette vieille chienne de Tsuru a saisi nos entrepôts ou quoi ? »

Doflamingo fronce les sourcils. Le rappel de ce revers est déplaisant. Trebol est bien imprudent de brandir contre Diamante cette arme qui le blesse lui, le maître, avant tout autre. Sans doute le brun le sent-il, car il semble se ratatiner sur lui-même et c'est avec un air presque soumis qu'il continue : « Alors, Doffy, que penses-tu que l'on doive faire ? »

La décision est simple. Il n'a pas l'utilité d'un navire supplémentaire, et plutôt que de se contenter d'une rançon, il préfère donner une leçon à l'armateur impudent qui se risque à ce genre de transaction sans lui payer une commission.

« Faites-moi flamber tout ça. »

En condamnant à morts des dizaines de malheureux, Doflamingo n'a pas un frémissement. Après tout, ils sont né du mauvais côté. Ils n'ont qu'à s'en prendre au Destin. C'est le Destin qui a fait d'eux des esclaves, pas lui.

Une main se pose sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Corazón ? » Sa voix est rien moins qu'aimable. Il n'apprécie pas les contacts physiques en dehors des combats. Même quand c'est son frère.

'J'ai des relations,' écrit son frère à toute vitesse sur le carnet qui lui sert à communiquer et qu'il a toujours sur lui. 'On pourrait en tirer un bon prix.'

« Et qui sont ces relations ? »

L'Omega secoue la tête.

« Tu n'as pas confiance ? »

'ILS n'auront pas confiance.'

Doflamingo hésite un instant. Son frère semble tenir à l'idée. Intéressant. Le profit n'entre qu'en seconde position, tout comme la leçon à cet insolent armateur, face à la possibilité de tester la fidélité de son frère.

« Je traite toujours en personne. Sinon, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Le visage peinturluré se ferme. C'est un non.

« Alors tant pis, » dit Doflamingo avec la sensation que son frère a échoué à une épreuve. Il n'apprécie pas d'ailleurs qu'il ait des contacts de ce genre en dehors de la Family.

Un gros quart d'heure plus tard, les possessions les plus intéressantes du navire esclavagiste ont été passées à bord, ne laissant que quelques tonneaux de poix et un baril de poudre afin de mieux faire flamber le tout. Le 'Flamboyance' s'est éloigné de quelques encablures, de peur d'une propagation de l'incendie.

C'est Gladius qui met le feu à la poudre. Une explosion, et un instant plus tard, le bateau brûle déjà, de grandes flammes jaunes léchant la coque et les voiles dans un embrassement mortel.

Au milieu du crépitement du brasier et de la fumée, les cris qui s'élèvent fendent l'air, aussi perçants que des cris de mouettes.

« Ce sang-là, c'est toi qui le fait couler, petit frère, glisse-t-il en se penchant sur l'intéressé.

— Qui le fait brûler, plutôt, bwehehehe » corrige Trebol qui a entendu et qui ne résiste pas à un bon mot.

Et c'est peut-être l'ombre des reflets pourpres de l'incendie, mais quand Corazón allume sa cigarette, Doflamingo croit remarquer que ses mains tremblent.

Décidément intéressant.

.

Rocinante n'a rien pu faire. Rien. Avec un peu de temps, il aurait pu faire intervenir la Marine, prétendre que l'opération avait capoté, que ses contacts n'étaient pas venu, quitte à subir une punition exemplaire, il n'en sait rien au fond, mais _quelque chose_ , il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Et dire qu'il n'a pas prévenu la Marine de peur que cet autre coup de filet ne mette la puce à l'oreille de son frère.

Après tout, il ne devait s'agir que de quelques marchandises précieuses.

Il n'a simplement pas pensé au fait que dans les Blue, où l'esclavage pour dettes est en vigueur, cela pouvait impliquer d'autres êtres humains.

Il s'en veut, de sa stupidité et de sa négligence, mais il sait qui est le vrai coupable, et il est abasourdi par cette cruauté froide et délibérée.

Doffy a décidé de donner une leçon aux marchands d'esclaves de North Blue. Il tient les fils, et il les tient bien. Ceux qui désirent en passer par là devront le faire à ses conditions et payer une indemnité ou bien courir le risque de voir leurs navires et leurs marchandises couler à pic.

Et si cette leçon se solde par la vie de dizaines, de centaines d'innocents, il s'en fout puisque ce n'était pas lui qui paye la facture.

Roci en pleurerait de rage encore plus que d'horreur s'il ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qui est en jeu. Il est loin d'être assez en avant dans l'intimité de son frère pour connaître tous ses plans. L'absence de Vergo, en mission à long terme par exemple, reste pour lui un mystère. Et plusieurs fois, il a entendu le nom de Dressrosa, cet ancien royaume jadis gouverné par les Donquixote, mais il n'en sait pas plus.

Avoir hérité du titre nauséeux de Corazón ne fait pas tout, pas encore.

Il lui faut s'endurcir le cœur et l'âme, car il sait qu'il sera témoin d'autres horreurs sur le chemin qu'il a choisi. Et pourtant…

Aux yeux du Gouvernement Mondial, qui autorise l'esclavage sous certaines conditions, ce que vient de commettre Doffy n'est pas un bien grand méfait : il a brûlé un vaisseau et quelques marchandises. Pas même de quoi augmenter sa prime

Aux yeux de Roci, qui a assisté à la tragédie, ce que vient de commettre Doffy est la chose la plus impardonnable qu'il n'ait jamais faite, et il compte dans le lot l'assassinat et la décapitation de leur père.

Le soir, lorsqu'il rentre dans sa chambre, Rocinante hurle, encore et encore, avec au fond de lui l'obscur désir d'être entendu par le monde entier.

.

Son frère est sombre, les jours qui suivent ce que Doflamingo appelle en lui-même le feu de joie et cela l'intrigue. Il a déjà vu son frère tuer, et celui-ci n'a jamais marqué la moindre émotion. Alors, qu'y-a-t-il de différents avec cette vermine qu'il a envoyé par le fond avec un joli bûcher funéraire ? Des esclaves, ce n'était que des esclaves. C'est peut-être là le nœud du problème.

« Corazón, lui demande-t-il, as-tu été esclave ? »

Son cadet fait tomber la tasse de café brûlant qu'il tenait à la main, et se contorsionne en imprécations muettes tandis que le liquide se répand sur son pantalon.

Si on ne parlait pas de son frère, la réaction pourrait sembler disproportionnée mais Corazón est un maître de maladresse.

« Alors ? »

Il n'a pas le temps pour ces singeries. Il obtient finalement sa réponse : des véhémentes dénégations semblent indiquer clairement que non, son frère n'a pas été esclave. Ou que si c'est le cas, il ne souhaite pas le dire.

De toutes manières, Doflamingo songe que c'était un coup dans l'eau, à l'aveugle. Rien ne justifie cette présomption, d'autant plus qu'il a aperçu plusieurs fois son frère presque nu et en dehors d'une impressionnante collection de cicatrices, il n'y a jamais vu la trace d'un tatouage d'esclave. Les Dragons Célestes ne sont pas les seuls à aimer marquer la chair.

Alors, il décide de poser la question, sincèrement curieux : « Tu sais que je fais dans le commerce d'esclave ? »

Un hochement de tête.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu réagi ainsi face au navire que l'on a coulé ? »

Corazón semble un instant déstabilisé, puis tire son petit carnet. Il inscrit quelques mots et arrache la feuille qu'il tend à son frère.

'Parce que je suis humain'

Doflamingo se met à rire. « Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour. »

.

Ça a commencé par une vague chaleur, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une fièvre passagère, peut-être un début de grippe. Roci en a profité pour s'éclipser de la réunion que tient Doffy avec les trois guignols et qui aujourd'hui, tient plus d'un festival de rond-de-jambes pour la dernière opération réussie que d'un conseil sérieux en vue d'une nouvelle offensive.

Peut-être aurait-il dû rester pour glaner quelques informations supplémentaires, mais depuis l'affaire du navire esclavagiste, la simple présence physique de son frère est pénible.

Il savait depuis longtemps que Doffy était un monstre. Il faut croire pourtant qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à quel point. Il faut croire que malgré lui, il s'était laissé attendrir par leur récente cohabitation, par mille et un détails comme la préoccupation qu'il a pour les membres de la Family, la distante affection qu'il manifeste envers les plus petits, allant parfois jusqu'à partager leurs jeux.

Le navire a été un terrible et nécessaire rappel. Il n'a pas affaire à un pirate ordinaire mais à un véritable monstre.

Ses tempes bourdonnent, rien qu'au souvenir de l'horreur, et il s'assoit sur son lit. Les cris, l'odeur de la fumée et de la résine, le bruit des mats, entraîné par l'incendie qui s'affaissaient, brisant la coque, le goût de la cendre sur ses lèvres, et au creux de son oreille, le souffle de son frère : _Ce sang-là, c'est toi qui le fait couler, petit frère._

Un autre frisson, d'horreur encore, et la chaleur qui semble irradier dans ses veines, contre le froid de glace qui s'insinue en lui chaque fois qu'il se rappelle de l'événement.

Décidément, de la fièvre.

Sans doute devrait-il se relever et aller prendre quelque chose pour contrer les premiers symptômes de ce qui s'annonce comme une bonne et solide grippe, mais il n'arrive pas à en trouver la force. Ses jambes sont molles comme du coton.

Alors il se réfugie dans ce lit qui n'est pas vraiment le sien, rien ne lui appartient ici, ni son visage, ni même son nom qu'il déteste et auquel il a pourtant appris à répondre, et il se recroqueville sur lui-même.

Il s'endort.

Quand il se réveille, son corps est en feu et il comprend que ce n'est pas une grippe.

Il n'a jamais eu de chaleur. Par chance, il n'avait pas encore atteint la puberté quand une prise de sang a révélé son genre secondaire et depuis il s'est accoutumé à prendre chaque matin une petite pilule qui altère son cycle hormonal au point d'en annuler la plupart des symptômes.

Que s'est-il passé ? Distrait sur bien des points, Roci est presque maniaque quand il s'agit de ses suppresseurs. Il a entendu trop d'histoires, vu trop de victimes. Il est certain de les avoir pris ce matin.

D'une main tremblante, il fouille dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et met aussitôt la main sur la plaquette de médicaments. Peut-être que s'il en prend un maintenant, il peut encore endiguer les dégâts. Avec quatre Alpha dans la maison, ce serait une catastrophe.

Il perce l'emballage, et s'empare de la pilule avec avidité et anxiété. Il l'avale sans eau, malgré sa gorge sèche et gonflée. Voilà, maintenant, il n'a plus qu'à attendre que le suppresseur fasse effet.

Il se recouche, guettant dans son corps la disparition des symptômes. Les minutes passent, interminables, et il ne sent rien. Ou plutôt, si, il ne sent que trop. Contre sa peau, le simple frôlement de ses vêtements l'électrise, et il sent son sexe se durcir péniblement alors même qu'une humidité dont il n'imagine que trop la source se fait sentir entre ses jambes, au niveau de l'entrée de la matrice.

Tous les détails qu'il a lus dans le livre que lui a donné Sengoku à l'époque lui reviennent en tête avec une clarté dérangeante. Les Omega mâles sont pourvues d'une matrice, dont l'entrée, au niveau du périnée, ne s'ouvre réellement que durant les chaleurs. Dilatation. Lubrification. Il lui semble voir le petit schéma en couleur, et il ne peut pas croire que c'est précisément ce qui est en train de lui arriver.

Le pire est qu'il sait qu'il va perdre le contrôle. Qu'il va désirer un acte sexuel dont la seule idée lui répugne présentement. Que faire ? S'enfuir ? Il sait déjà que physiquement parlant, il n'en aura pas la force. La seule chose qu'il peut faire, c'est se barricader et espérer que Doffy saura retenir ses trois exécutifs. À moins qu'il ne trouve cela amusant, difficile de prédire les faits et gestes de son frère.

Il se lève, ou plutôt se traine jusqu'à la porte qu'il ferme au verrou. Péniblement, il pousse quelques caisses devant la porte, barrage dérisoire mais qui le réconforte un bref instant. Puis il retourne se coucher, pris de faiblesse.

Sa main descend presque d'elle-même jusqu'à son entrejambe et à travers le tissu de son pantalon, il presse son sexe, comme s'il pouvait le forcer à se calmer. Un petit gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres, c'est si bon, mais il n'a pas encore tout à fait perdu la tête, et il active immédiatement son Fruit.

Des larmes commencent à perler à ses paupières, alors que monte en lui le désir, le besoin même, d'un Alpha.

.

L'odeur.

Elle est là depuis un moment. Un plaisant et indéfinissable parfum qui lui a vaguement serré l'estomac, comme peut le faire le fumet d'un ragoût à quelqu'un qui a faim. Et puis soudain, Doflamingo est frappé par la certitude, presque douloureuse tellement c'est intense, que c'est un Omega.

Le blond sait qu'il est un Alpha, et il n'en tire aucune fierté, bien au contraire. Le besoin répugnant que fait monter en lui l'odeur des chaleurs d'un Omega l'irrite au plus au point, et il a toujours pris sur lui-même de ne jamais marquer le moindre intérêt pour l'un d'entre eux. Ça n'a pas été si dur d'ailleurs, il est toujours resté plutôt indifférent quand d'autres perdaient la tête, à tel point qu'il a songé qu'il est peut-être un faux-Alpha, un simple Bêta. Cela arrive, parfois.

Mais cette odeur, il en oublierait comment respirer s'il ne craignait pas d'en perdre une miette, un effluve. Ça ne lui est jamais arrivé auparavant qu'un Omega lui fasse cet effet-là.

Oh, il le comprend maintenant, il est bien un Alpha, il n'a juste jamais trouvé un Omega digne de lui.

Dans sa précipitation pour sortir du bureau et trouver la source de cette odeur délicieuse, il manque pratiquement de tuer ses exécutifs, tous les trois Alphas, qui eux aussi se dirigeaient vers la porte, attirés comme lui par ce parfum exquis.

Il court, mu par un désir plus fort que sa volonté, et ça vient de l'étage, de la chambre de Rocinante, du lit de Rocinante, de Rocinante lui-même.

Il ne se pose pas de questions, pas une seule seconde. Pas plus celle du consentement, que celle de leur parenté. Il fond sur lui, arrache les draps, les vêtements, le nez enfoui dans son cou, en quête de cette délicieuse odeur.

Et Roci qui sanglote et gémit, des petits halètements de chiot qui lui rappelle cette nuit terrible, lors de la crucifixion, où il n'a été que faiblesse et impuissance face à la meute haineuse et enragée.

Mais à présent, il est fort, il est redoutable, et c'est pour lui que son cadet pleure. Il boit ses larmes, même s'il aime le voir ainsi, pour lui, juste pour lui. Des mots se mêlent à cette frénésie de baisers voraces, ça parle de désir, de possession, de protection.

Et il semble presque que Roci réponde, sa bouche s'ouvrant et articulant des paroles muettes que Doflamingo mange sur ses lèvres.

.

La modeste barricade n'a pas tenu. Face à la puissance animale de son frère, elle a cédé d'un seul coup de pied.

Son frère.

Un Alpha.

Lorsqu'il a senti en lui monter le désir impérieux, Rocinante a passé en revue avec dégoût les risques qu'incluaient la présence de Trebol, Pica et Diamante. Jamais l'idée de son frère ne lui a traversé l'esprit.

Et pourtant, alors qu'il est sur lui, alors qu'il déchire ses vêtements, que ses mains d'araignée courent sur sa peau et apaisent un instant les brûlures du désir avant de les faire renaître, plus intenses encore, il se rend compte que ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Il pleure, de soulagement et de bonheur, et son frère cueille ses sanglots du bout de la langue.

Rocinante passe ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant plus près de lui, et les baisers qu'ils échangent sont fiévreux, voraces, brutaux.

« À moi, » grogne son frère, et ses lunettes sont tombées et pour la première fois Roci croise son regard, ses prunelles si semblables à celles de Père, où il peut lire un désir aussi ardent que le sien.

« À toi, » répond-il sans pouvoir le dire, et c'est si douloureux qu'il est sur le point d'annuler sa bulle de silence. Mais Doffy n'a pas besoin d'entendre pour comprendre, pour sentir, pour agir.

Jamais Rocinante n'a eu une telle impression de justesse, jamais il ne s'est senti aussi à sa place que dans ce lit en compagnie de son frère.

Ici, seul le présent compte. Le passé, lourd et souillé et si douloureux n'a pas sa place entre eux, pas plus que le futur, sombre et menaçant.

La voix de Doffy au creux de son oreille lui promet le monde entre deux baisers, entre deux morsures. Et Rocinante a envie de rire parce que le monde, dans ses bras, il l'a déjà.

.

Le corps de Rocinante est couturé de cicatrices qu'il mordille sans douceur, quitte à les rouvrir, quitte à le marquer à nouveau. Parce que décidément et absolument, il est sien, il doit l'être, et Doflamingo ne supporte soudain pas l'idée que d'autres aient eu le privilège d'écrire sur une peau qui lui appartient.

Il a entendu parler des Omega en chaleur, de leur docilité parfois passive dans l'action. Roci n'a rien à voir. Roci déborde d'enthousiasme, et il ne s'offre pas avec abandon mais au contraire avec passion.

Chaque morsure lui est rendue, et s'il a arraché ses vêtements, son cadet ne semble pas en reste d'agilité, lui pourtant si maladroit, quand il s'agit de le déshabiller.

Les doigts de l'ainé errent, toujours plus bas, et il n'a pas une hésitation avant de prendre son sexe dans sa main.

Doflamingo n'a jamais été particulièrement intéressé par le sexe, qu'il a toujours associé à une perte de contrôle, et encore moins avec des hommes. Il le regrette presque, parce qu'il déteste ne pas savoir, et son inexpérience en ce domaine lui semble presque handicapante.

Et Rocinante, lui…

Rocinante semble nettement plus expérimenté dans ce domaine. L'idée le met en rage.

« Roci, grogne-t-il, ne se rendant pas compte que c'est la première fois depuis des mois qu'il prononce son prénom, tu es à moi désormais. J'interdis qu'on te touche, tu entends ? JE L'INTERDIS. »

Roci se tend, le ton de commandement a son effet, et aussitôt Doflamingo se reproche cet accès de colère. Ce n'est pas grave. Le passé n'a pas d'importance, il n'en a jamais eu.

Il rassure son cadet d'un baiser presque tendre, et reprend son exploration. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour trouver entre les jambes de son petit frère l'entrée de sa matrice. C'est délicieusement chaud et humide, prêt à l'accueillir.

Finalement, ça ressemble à une fille.

Il est à bout. Sans autre forme de préambule, il s'enfonce dans son frère.

.

À quel moment exactement le rut de Doffy s'est déclenché, voilà quelque chose que Roci ne pourrait pas dire. Était-ce dès la première fois ? Peut-être.

En tout cas, il s'est déclenché, et l'appétit sexuel de son frère s'est trouvé décuplé. Après deux jours d'un marathon de sexe comme il n'en a eu de sa vie, l'Omega est à bout de forces. Il a mal à des endroits dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence et il songe qu'il doit encore s'estimer heureux que dans sa frénésie de possession, son frère ait parfois eu recours au sexe anal.

Près de lui, Doffy ronfle doucement, et malgré ses traits définitivement adulte, il ne peut s'empêcher de revoir l'enfant qu'il a été. Quelqu'un, du diable s'il sait qui, a posé à l'entrée de la chambre des provisions et des bouteilles d'eau et de vin. La porte est toujours défoncée et Roci se rend compte que leurs ébats ont dû être à peu près publics.

L'idée l'horrifie, il y a des gamins dans cette maison tout de même mais il ne peut pas regretter pour autant ce qu'il s'est passé. Les moments qu'il a vécu, la joie pure et sans mélange, non vraiment, il a peut-être des remords, mais pas de regrets.

De toutes manières, il est déjà trop tard. Ses doigts errent sur sa nuque, appuient un instant à la base, là où son frère l'a mordu jusqu'au sang, le marquant de ce fait comme sien.

Il est illégal de marquer un Omega libre sans un contrat.

Doffy ne lui a même pas demandé son avis. Il l'a marqué sans son accord, sans peut-être même se douter des conséquences que cela aura. Il est de notoriété publique qu'un Omega change pour son Alpha, que son odeur se modifie pour s'adapter à celle du seul Alpha qui désormais peut le féconder. Mais l'Alpha change aussi. L'Omega devient une priorité absolue dans sa vie.

Ils sont liés par quelque chose de plus que le sang, désormais.

Rationnellement, Rocinante sait que tout cela est une énorme erreur.

Le tabou de l'inceste ne le touche que légèrement. Il n'avait que six ans quand il a quitté Marijoie, mais il avait déjà été confronté à la philosophie des Dragons Célestes, une bande de dégénérés qui ne pensent qu'à préserver la pureté de leur lignée. Autant dire que l'inceste y était monnaie courante et que tout enfant, il a entendu plus d'une fois le terme de 'frère-époux' et de 'sœur-épouse'.

Non, le problème vient de l'identité même de Doffy.

Donquixote Doflamingo, un pirate, un monstre brûleur de navires, qu'il s'est juré d'arrêter.

Rationnellement, c'est une folie.

Mais si son frère le choisissait, cette fois ? Après tout, après tout, il l'a marqué. Au fond de son cœur, quelque chose chante.

.

Ce fut un développement inattendu, précisément le genre de développement que Doflamingo n'apprécie guère. L'inattendu ne lui va pas.

Cette perte de contrôle était tout à fait hors de propos, et de caractère. Mais il pourrait s'en remettre tout à fait s'il n'y avait pas pour conséquence l'étrange effet que la présence de Roci a sur lui. Roci (car il est redevenu Roci à présent pour lui, il sera Corazón pour le reste du monde, mais pour lui et juste pour lui, il sera Rocinante) l'obsède.

Il est infiniment conscient de sa présence, de chacun de ses actes et de ses gestes. Il se surprend à le suivre des yeux quand ils sont dans la même pièce au point d'ignorer la conversation en cours, ce qui est tout sauf admissible.

Et Rocinante le sait, peut-être même en joue-t-il, car son dos semble presque s'arrondir sous la caresse de ses yeux, comme s'il n'était qu'un gros chat.

On ne joue pas impunément avec Donquixote Doflamingo.

Rocinante le fait bien au creux d'un lit qui est devenu le leur, et son frère ainé se demande comment il a pu passer tant de temps sans voir le véritable trésor qu'il avait sous la main. Quand le corps de Rocinante se cambre et que paré de sueur et de silence, avec la peinture fantaisiste de ses cicatrices et l'auréole somptueuse de ses cheveux d'or sale, il peut bien jouer, et même gagner. Mais pas ailleurs, pas ailleurs, Doflamingo ne le tolérera pas.

.

La plaquette de ce qu'il croyait être des suppresseurs n'était finalement, ô ironie, qu'un médicament contre le rhume. Ce sont les mêmes cachets blancs mais lorsque l'on retourne l'emballage, au lieu du 'Suppressin' habituel, le mot 'Rhumorex' s'étale dans une petite police bleue rigoureusement identique. Le même laboratoire sans doute, mais pas le même médicament.

Il ne faut pas longtemps à Rocinante pour raccorder les points et deviner qui est derrière cette histoire. L'avant-veille, il a surpris Baby 5 devant la porte de sa chambre avec un air malicieux sur son visage. Il n'a rien trouvé sur le moment. Il n'a pas pensé à regarder ses pastilles ; une bonne farce pour l'enfant, qui ne se rendait pas compte assurément du chaos qu'elle risquait de semer.

Il devrait la punir, mais il n'a pas le cœur de le faire. Et puis à vrai dire, il craint la réaction de son frère. Il cherche à éloigner ces enfants de Doffy, pas à les tuer. Non, que tout cela passe pour une simple erreur. Les suppresseurs étaient périmés, c'est ce qu'il a expliqué à Doffy. Cela arrive parfois, sur le marché noir.

« Mais tu ne regrettes rien, n'est-ce pas petit frère ? » a-t-il demandé en tirant une de ses mèches pour lui faire approcher la tête. Roci n'a même pas eu besoin de réfléchir à la réponse qui s'est perdue dans le baiser qu'ils ont échangé.

Au lit, et en dehors de leurs séances de sexe qui ressemblent parfois à des séances de catch, Doflamingo est incroyablement câlin et tactile. Cela le ferait rire, tant son frère semble en général abhorrer les contacts physiques, mais la vérité c'est que son cœur fond de tendresse pour des gestes d'affection qui lui ont toujours manqué sans qu'il ne l'ait jamais su.

Il se sent à sa place dans ses bras, et cela pourtant ne change rien à la certitude qu'il doit l'arrêter.

« Dressrosa, Roci… C'est notre trône, notre royaume, notre droit ! »

De tous les hommes de la Terre, Doflamingo est bien le dernier, songe l'Omega, à qui il aurait cru pouvoir tirer des confidences sur l'oreiller. Et pourtant… Fil par fil, il arrache des morceaux de vérité pour retisser la tapisserie. Ce qu'il en voit déjà est effrayant.

Doflamingo ne parle rien de moins que de reconquérir Dressrosa, d'en faire la plaque tournante du marché noir du Nouveau Monde.

Roci montre sa paume, les doigts écartés.

« Hein… ? Cinq ? Les Cinq Étoiles tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je sous-estime le Gouvernement Mondial ? »

Un hochement de tête. Clairement.

« Je vais te dire un secret, petit frère. Ne va pas le répéter. » Il rit, un petit rire franchement amusé qui perce le cœur de Roci comme autant de poignards. « Ce sont eux qui me sous-estiment. » Sa main au creux de sa hanche le presse plus fort, presque trop : « Je mettrais le monde à nos pieds.

— Et moi, répond silencieusement Roci, moi, je t'en empêcherai. »

.

* * *

 _Si, si, il va y avoir un happy end..._


	2. II

_Merci à **HippiqueAndYDeaLD** , **Keltira-Tissesort** , **Neechu** et **PerigrinTouque** pour leur review !_

 _ **Bon anniversaire Neechu !** Et cette fois, je ne me suis pas trompée. Plein de poutous, de puzzles et de plumes roses pour ton anniversaire, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

.

 **Out of Control**

.

North Blue est comme un verger, où chaque île ne demande qu'à être cueillie et rançonnée. En toute impunité, la Donquixote Family étend son réseau sur cette mer. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Doflamingo aimerait faire, mais la Marine est à ses trousses, toujours habile à démasquer ses refuges et ses repaires.

Ça ne l'empêche pas pour autant de prospérer, mais assurément, ça le ralentit. Irritant, pour le moins.

D'ailleurs, ils ont dû abandonner Spider Miles, mais pas sans recueillir au passage un petit rat échappé de sa ville blanche. Doflamingo aime le regard de l'enfant, sa détermination et sa haine.

« Ça pourrait presque être notre fils, » murmure-t-il un soir en embrassant son frère, et ses doigts tapotent sur le ventre de Roci. « C'est possible après tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rocinante hausse les épaules. C'est sa réponse à beaucoup de choses. De toutes manières, Doflamingo n'est pas pressé. Ce n'est pas avec la vie erratique qu'ils mènent qu'il va prendre un tel risque.

Et puis quoi, il vise haut, si haut, qu'il n'a pas le temps de se préoccuper d'un héritier. Mais la possibilité le laisse parfois rêveur, lui qui n'est guère du genre à se perdre en des niaiseries sentimentales.

Pica, Diamante et surtout Trebol heureusement ne le laissent pas s'égarer trop en avant dans cette voie dangereuse. Doflamingo sait qu'ils désapprouvent sa relation avec son frère.

« Il a du pouvoir sur toi, a dit un jour Trebol avec un ton sérieux, sans les rires ou les gémissements qui ponctuent d'habitude ses paroles.

— Non, » a-t-il répondu, mais de ce moment-là, il s'est tenu plus sur ses gardes. Il a confiance en Roci, une confiance absolue justifiée par le lien qui les unit pour toujours mais peu importe ce qu'il ressent pour lui, il ne se laissera pas dominer, pas influencer. Et pourtant, est-ce que déjà le comportement de son frère, plutôt froid face à l'idée de reprendre le trône de Dressrosa et qui semble se contenter de sillonner North Blue ne l'a pas incité, insidieusement, à retarder son départ pour Grand Line ?

L'idée le rebute, et rationnellement, il y oppose des faits : il ne peut pas débarquer dans le Nouveau Monde sans des arrières-bases solides. Et avec la vieille Tsuru à ses basques, cela prend du temps.

Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que le sourire de Roci se fane un peu quand il parle de partir.

.

« Ça pourrait presque être notre fils. »

Doffy l'a dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais quelque chose dans son regard ne plaisantait pas.

Il y pense, songe Roci avec angoisse. Maintenant, il y pense.

Et peut-être parce qu'il est un Omega, parce qu'après tout c'est son rôle, mais lui-même y pensait déjà depuis longtemps.

Donner naissance au bébé de son frère.

Élever un enfant auprès de Doffy, le voir devenir peu à peu un monstre, comme son père…

Pour affreuse que soit l'idée, la perspective ne l'horrifie pas toujours. Parfois, il rêve d'un endroit où ils seraient heureux rien que tous les trois, une idéale petite famille.

(Et alors, il se réveille, et il se rappelle de qui est son frère, de ce qu'il est, et il rit de sa folie, un rire bas qui lui fait mal au cœur.)

Roci y pense depuis longtemps, et il en a conclut que c'est un non, un jamais. Il refuse d'impliquer un enfant innocent dans leur histoire sordide. Il ne sait pas encore comment il s'y prendra le jour où Doffy fera plus qu'y penser, mais c'est une ligne qu'il ne franchira pas.

Il trahit son frère au quotidien et ça lui pèse déjà plus que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. Il ne mettra pas ça en plus dans ce jeu dangereux et cruel. Ça pourrait être utile, un lien de plus qui l'enchaînerait à Doffy, mais la vérité, aussi dure à admettre soit-elle, c'est qu'il l'aime trop pour ça.

Cette ultime félonie, il est incapable de la commettre.

.

Rocinante est parti.

Derrière lui, il laisse une note d'une écriture familière, où quelques mots laconiques expliquent qu'il part soigner Law.

Doflamingo commence par s'agacer, se demandant à quoi son imbécile de frère joue. Mais au fond, il n'y croit pas. Roci ne tiendra pas un jour sans lui, pas une nuit, pas une semaine. Mais les jours succèdent aux nuits, les semaines aux semaines et il doit admettre une réalité qui le secoue bien plus que ce qu'il voudrait admettre : son frère l'a quitté, et bien loin de tenter de garder le contact, il refuse de prendre ses appels.

Des accès de mauvaise humeur surgissent à la moindre occasion, au fur et à mesure que les bouteilles vides s'entassent dans sa chambre.

Et au-delà de cette douleur qui le mine, ce qu'il ne supporte pas, c'est ce besoin viscéral, impérieux, qui prend le pas sur sa volonté, qui le domine. Ce qu'il ne supporte pas, c'est de se découvrir dépendant, et d'être la seule victime de cette dépendance. Il est de notoriété public qu'un lien marqué entre un Alpha et un Omega est indestructible, mais alors pourquoi, comment, Roci a-t-il pu partir ?

Pas un instant il ne s'imagine que son frère souffre. S'il souffrait, il rentrerait.

A-t-il été trompé ? Est-ce que Rocinante d'une manière ou d'une autre a pu se jouer de lui ? L'idée est terrible, mais le pire reste à venir.

Le pire, ce sont ses exécutifs pointant du doigt un fait somme toute curieux : depuis que Corazón est parti, la Marine ne les suit plus aussi facilement.

Il y a longtemps que ses yeux ont oublié le chemin des larmes. Ils restent secs, aussi secs que sa gorge, que son cœur. Il n'y a plus d'amour en lui, cette émotion de faible qu'il a laissé l'emporter. Il n'y a plus que la haine et le désir de la vengeance, comme cela n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être.

La leçon a été brutale. Il se chargera de la mettre à profit.

.

Law est un drôle de petit bonhomme.

Cette quête insensée à la recherche d'un remède a commencé comme un acte sincère de pitié et de compassion envers un descendant de la lignée destinée à faire tomber les dieux.

C'était aussi une fuite en avant, comme s'il cherchait à échapper à l'amour qu'il porte à son frère et à la terrible certitude qu'il arrivait au bout de sa mission, que les masques allaient tomber. Mais à présent, tout est changé.

Simplement, Rocinante aime Law, d'une tendresse douce et drôle qui apaise son cœur plutôt que de le mettre à l'épreuve.

Ici, ses ennemis sont clairs et ne portent pas le nom douloureux de frère, d'amant, d'Alpha.

Ses adversaires sont le temps et la bêtise des hommes, implacables et cruels mais toujours moins que le sourire de Doffy.

Il boit le soir, plus que de raison. Law a un petit air tout à fait sérieux sur le visage en lui retirant ses bouteilles, qui le fait mourir de rire et lui donne envie de lui pincer les joues.

« S'il te manque tellement, on peut toujours y retourner. De toutes manières, ce n'est pas comme si on avançait beaucoup. »

L'idée est tentante, plus que tentante même. Plusieurs fois, Rocinante se retrouve face à l'escargophone, prêt à appeler son frère, à le supplier de venir le chercher et de ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Mais il est réaliste : Doffy est aussi intelligent que rancunier. Il s'est forcément rendu compte de sa trahison, quant au fil des mois l'étau de la Marine, cessant d'être alimenté par ses informations, s'est desserré sur la Family.

Cela ne l'empêche pas de rejoindre Minion.

Il réussit à voler le Fruit légendaire et à le faire avaler à Law, mais lorsque son regard se pose sur la silhouette de Vergo, habillé en Marine, il comprend que tout est fini.

Même s'ils arrivent à s'échapper, des fils tombés du ciel les enferment dans un piège mortel.

Roci a froid, et mal, et peur. Il sait qu'il va revoir son frère. L'heure du choix est passée, et c'est lui qui l'a fait pour eux deux.

À présent, il est temps de payer.

.

L'odeur du sang est _partout_.

L'odeur du sang va le rendre fou, s'il ne l'est pas déjà.

Dès qu'il a mis un pied sur l'île, Doflamingo l'a senti, ce parfum insidieux et familier et tellement désirable que sa tête en a tourné un bref instant et que son cœur a battu plus vite.

S'il avait pu, il se le serait arraché pour cette impardonnable faiblesse.

Mais à présent qu'il se mêle au sang, tout son être lui hurle de se porter au secours de l'Omega, de le soigner, de le sauver, et de se venger de ceux qui l'ont mis dans cet état-là, de les pulvériser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste d'eux qu'un tas de bouillie sanglante.

Mais Donquixote Doflamingo ne va perdre le contrôle pour la misérable carcasse d'un traître, peut-être déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Il ne l'est pas.

Pas encore.

La vague de soulagement qui le traverse à cette constatation le révulse, tout comme le révulse la douleur animale qu'il ressent en combattant le besoin de se précipiter vers le traître, de le protéger.

Alors il sort son pistolet, et sans écouter les mensonges qui sortent de cette bouche qu'il a si souvent embrassée, mordue, aimée, il tire.

Deux fois, trois, les balles se plantent dans le bois des coffres et des caisses qui entourent le cadavre en devenir.

Il ne peut pas.

 _Physiquement_ il ne peut pas.

Prenant son poignet droit avec sa main gauche, il serre les os, prêt à rompre lui-même cette main indocile qui refuse d'accomplir son ordre, qui refuse de viser et de tuer. Déjà le bruit mat d'un os qui se déplace quand soudain, dans le silence absolue de cette scène cauchemardesque où sa volonté doit plier devant l'instinct, la voix de Trebol :

« Doffy, » commence-t-il, mais il ne peut ajouter un mot que Doflamingo a tourné vers l'homme-mucus son pistolet et il tire. La balle s'enfonce dans son bras avec un bruit satisfaisant. Il peut encore tuer. Même ceux qui sont chers à son cœur. Et peut-être que c'est ce qu'il va faire, les tuer tous, ceux qui sont autour de lui, et qu'il n'appelle pas en vain sa famille, plutôt que de supporter qu'ils soient témoins d'un tel acte de faiblesse.

Les mots sont sur ses lèvres, le pouvoir est au bout de ses doigts alors qu'un voile sanglant commence à nimber son paysage.

Tuer, tuer, TUER. Les tuer tous, qu'il n'en reste aucun, et ensuite, il prendra l'Omega et il partira, loin de tout, et plus personne ne pourra jamais le toucher.

C'est cette dernière pensée qui le retient. Jamais il ne fera ça. Jamais il n'abandonnera ce qu'il a mis tant d'années à construire parce que son instinct lui ordonne de le faire. Son instinct pliera devant sa volonté.

Il arrive à se détourner du corps de son frère, et il se dirige vers Trebol. Celui-ci n'a pas l'air particulièrement blessé, sa couche de mucus l'a sans doute protégé. Il n'a pas l'air non plus effrayé, tout au plus spéculatif. Le blond ne peut pas s'excuser pour ce qu'il vient de faire, l'idée ne lui en vient même pas, mais il pose sa main sur son épaule : « Heureux de voir que tu vas bien. » Il est absolument sincère.

Et aussi incapable de tirer qu'il soit, uni par le lien poisseux du sang et de celui qui unit un Alpha et un Omega, il songe que ce n'est pas le cas de ses exécutifs. Il n'a qu'un mot à dire. Eux n'auront pas tant de scrupules. Eux peuvent faire ce qu'il ne peut pas faire. Un mot. Qu'il ne le dit pas.

Rien que d'y penser, la brume sanglante risquerait de revenir.

« Il va rester en vie, » déclare-t-il avec une fausse désinvolture, comme si c'était son choix, comme s'il n'avait pas été obligé de s'incliner devant une puissance supérieure à la sienne. « Nous avons des choses à mettre au point. Emmenez-le au bateau. »

Il songe à Vergo, déjà reparti. Cela vaut mieux ainsi. Il n'est pas sûr de parvenir à voir et à discuter avec l'homme qui a blessé l'Omega sans le tuer.

Mais tout ça se règlera bientôt. Parce que peu importe ce que cela lui coûtera, de ses propres mains, il tuera Rocinante.

.

Doffy ne l'a pas tué.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Rocinante force un sourire sur ses lèvres, même s'il a envie de pleurer.

Ils ont trouvé Law.

Tout ça pour… pour rien, en fait. Les revoilà tombés dans les griffes de la Family.

Séparé de l'enfant, il est dans la cabine de son frère, attaché sur le lit, dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Et plus que tout en lui domine le regret. Tout ça, cette souffrance, ces mensonges et ces trahisons pour en arriver-là.

S'il avait été un bon Omega, s'il s'était soumis…

Mais il ne peut pas accepter cette raison comme valide. Sa morale est plus grande que son désir, sa vertu que son amour.

Et pourtant, il se demande s'il n'a pas suivi le mauvais chemin.

.

Il dort. Il se permet le luxe de dormir. Ou peut-être qu'il est mort. Pourquoi faut-il que cette idée soit si insupportable ?

Doflamingo se jette sur lui : il le tuera. Il le tuera. Oh non, il n'est pas trop tard, il peut encore le tuer.

Ses mains trouvent le chemin de son cou, sous le manteau de plumes noires. Il va l'étrangler de ses propres mains, il va sentir son dernier souffle, et ce sera meilleur que tous les faux baisers qu'ils ont pu échanger.

Il va le tuer, parce que l'Omega n'est pas mort. Il le saurait, sinon. Immanquablement quelque chose le lui aurait dit.

Et tout à coup, il le sent, le pouls palpitant, la preuve qu'il est en vie et que son cœur bat toujours. Ça le dégoûte, et il serre plus fort la chair pâle.

« Je vais te tuer. Et je vais en savourer chaque minute. »

Mais face à lui, l'espion est inerte.

« Tu n'es pas mort, pas encore. Crois-moi, tu vas la sentir arriver ta mort. »

Les mains de Doflamingo bougent d'elles-mêmes à la recherche de blessures, et comment n'en trouverait-il pas. Déjà, ses doigts s'agitent et du bout des fils explorent et fouillent, retirent les balles, referment les lèvres des plaies dans une tentative d'endiguer les saignements. Quand il se rend compte de ce qu'il fait, il se fige.

Puis le coup part, un coup de poing à la mâchoire : « MAIS PARLE ! PUISQUE TU PARLES, PARLE-MOI ! »

Le traître se tait. Encore. Toujours.

Il s'est contenté d'ouvrir ses yeux et de le regarder avec tendresse et pitié.

Et puis, les mots, les mots menteurs qui tentent de le tromper, qui tentent encore de le manipuler : « Je t'aime, Doffy. »

.

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Lentement, grâce à sa constitution de fer et aux soins de son frère, Roci guérit. Il est libre de ses mouvements du moment qu'il n'essaie pas de sortir de la cabine, un droit dont il n'abuse pas, même si cet enfermement constant lui fait mal à la tête et qu'il veut à tout prix revoir Law, avoir au moins de ses nouvelles.

Il n'ose pas en demander à son frère, qu'il ne voit que le soir, quand il lui apporte son repas. Ils couchent dans le même lit.

Parfois son frère semble ignorer son existence et parfois non.

Rocinante ne lui parle pas. Mais comme un rituel, chaque soir avant de s'endormir dans le noir, il prononce les mots qu'il a rêvés de dire pendant si longtemps : « Je t'aime. »

Doffy fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

.

La présence de l'Omega va le rendre fou. Déjà, il a cette horrible impression de perdre la tête, cette horrible impression que les autres le savent. C'est intolérable.

La solution est simple : la mort. La mort pour celui qui a osé le défier et qui ose encore rire de lui et de sa pathétique faiblesse. Est-ce qu'il ne le fouette pas chaque soir d'un maudit mot d'amour, comme une ultime moquerie à son impuissance. Mais il ne peut pas. Jamais Doflamingo n'a souhaité quelque chose avec autant d'intensité et jamais il n'a su avec autant de certitude que c'était en dehors de sa portée.

Parce qu'il le veuille ou non, il ne peut pas tuer son frère. Et il se demande à quoi sert l'étau de destruction sanglante dans lequel il enferre North Blue, s'il ne peut pas en finir avec l'être qu'il exècre le plus au monde.

Le problème, bien sûr, c'est qu'il se ment à lui-même. Est-ce quand il veut tuer son frère ? Est-ce quand il se couche à ses côtés et le serre dans ses bras ? Peut-être ment-il dans les deux cas. Ou peut-être que non.

Alors puisqu'il ne peut pas en finir avec lui, puisqu'il ne peut pas le garder non plus, l'idée lui vient de l'éloigner. Il existe une île déserte où il pourra se débarrasser de lui, et si l'envie lui en prend (quand l'envie lui en prendra) venir le chercher. L'île, l'îlot plutôt, offre amplement de quoi alimenter une personne, et se trouve en dehors des routes maritimes, disposant de plus d'une barrière de récifs qui rend l'approche de tout navire pratiquement impossible, sauf pour ceux qui, comme lui, ont cartographié la zone. Ils ne doivent pas être nombreux.

Dans cette prison à ciel ouvert, Rocinante ne pourra pas s'échapper et lui-même n'aura pas à subir le poison trop doux que la présence de son frère répand à bord. S'il est loin de lui, les idées incongrues qu'il a parfois, de fuir et de tout abandonner, partiront avec lui.

Il n'en discute pas avec ses exécutifs. Simplement, un matin, il ordonne de faire route vers Maudlin. Si ces derniers sont surpris, ils n'en disent rien. Peut-être sont-ils soulagés de sentir qu'il a pris une décision, même si ce n'est pas celle qu'ils souhaitaient.

Ils ont la prudence de ne pas le montrer.

.

Doffy cette nuit a été d'une tendresse déroutante. Lui qui n'a manifesté envers lui qu'un désir presque bestial depuis Minion s'est comporté comme… comme avant.

Rocinante ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point il avait regretté ce temps, d'à quel point cela lui avait manqué.

Puis au matin, ils sont arrivés en vu d'une île inconnue. L'approche a été, de ce qu'il en a vu, longue et fastidieuse. Mais le plus surprenant reste à venir. Doffy lui a ordonné de monter sur le pont, et il a eu la surprise d'y revoir Law. Le petit garçon s'est jeté dans ses bras, semblant en nettement meilleure santé que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, les horribles tâches blanches s'estompant déjà, et Roci s'est mis à pleurer de joie et de soulagement, indifférent à la présence hostile de la Donquixote Family.

Puis, d'une manière encore plus surprenante, ils sont montés tous les trois dans un canot, et ont débarqué sur une plage de sable gris. Derrière, un autre canot contenant des provisions et conduit par Pica n'a pas tardé pas à les suivre.

Est-ce que son frère a finalement décidé de les tuer ? Si c'est le cas, Roci ne comprend pas les raisons d'une telle mise en scène.

Ils sortent du canot, et commencent à s'enfoncer dans l'île, portant en partie les provisions que Pica a amené, même si l'homme-pierre se charge du plus gros. Sous le poids de leurs fardeaux, ils mettent près d'une demi-heure pour atteindre un grand plateau, qui surplombe la mer depuis une impressionnante falaise.

« Ici, Pica, » dit simplement Doffy, et l'exécutif semble plonger dans la terre. Quelques minutes plus tard, une forme carrée qui peut vaguement ressembler à une maison émerge du sol.

Roci reste dans un silence soigneux, la main de Law dans la sienne. Il faut être prudent. Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a dans la tête de Doflamingo. Pour un peu, ça pourrait très bien être un mausolée.

« Vous vivrez ici, » dit enfin Doffy en se tournant vers Roci. « Cette île est en dehors des routes maritimes, et entourée de brisants. Ne comptez pas sur une visite quelconque.

— Comment survivrons-nous ?

— Il y a des provisions. Quelque part, une source d'eau douce. Et vous devriez pouvoir chasser aussi. Je ne m'inquiète guère de ça, vous vous débrouillerez. »

Roci n'a aucune pudeur à poser la question qu'il a dans le cœur : « Reviendras-tu ? »

Doflamingo ne répond pas, et l'attire vers lui par la nuque.

« Restez ici, » ordonne-t-il à Law et à Pica. Il fait manœuvrer son frère jusqu'à la maison de pierre. Elle était très grossièrement construite, avec une entrée, sans porte, évidemment, ainsi que deux ouvertures qui serviront sans doute de fenêtres. Néanmoins, à la lumière, Roci distingue qu'elle a aussi une bouche d'aération pour une cheminée.

À peine sont-ils entrés que Doflamingo pousse son frère contre le mur, et immédiatement, l'embrasse avec sauvagerie. Rocinante est profondément mal à l'aise avec l'idée de faire quoique ce soit dans une maison que Pica vient tout juste de construire, mais il ne dit rien. Ce besoin, cette urgence, il les ressent aussi, surtout maintenant qu'ils vont être séparés pour il ne sait pas combien de temps.

« Ne pars pas, tente-t-il. Nous pouvons vivre heureux ici tous les trois. »

Doffy lui met la main sur la gorge.

« Jamais. »

— Je t'en prie.

— Jamais.

— Je t'aime, tu sais. »

Cette supplique s'achève dans un coup de poing que son frère lui envoie dans le ventre. Roci a un cri de douleur qui se perd dans les baisers voraces de son frère.

Alors, il l'enlace de toute sa force, comme s'il pouvait le contraindre à rester, tout en se perdant dans les merveilleuses sensations que ses caresses brutales font naître en lui.

Lorsque son frère le prend, il ferme les yeux et se presse plus fort contre lui, conscient que puisqu'il ne peut rien lui donner d'autre, parce que Doffy ne veut rien de lui, il peut au moins lui offrir ce geste. Quand tout est fini, son frère s'écarte de lui, en silence.

Seule, sur sa nuque, la piqûre d'une épingle. Roci y porte la main et ses doigts saisissent l'écho d'un fil presque intangible. Lorsqu'il le tire, son frère se retourne : « N'essaie même pas. » Puis, comme si tout ce qui vient de se produire n'a été qu'un rêve : « Je te laisse Law. »

Roci ne sait pas pourquoi il le fait. Ça semble illogique mais il ne questionne pas ce qu'il veut voir comme un acte de pitié, peut-être d'amour.

Son frère, incapable de le garder et incapable de le laisser partir, lui offre cette fausse liberté.

« Si je peux garder Law avec moi…, » songe Roci. « Si je peux avoir Doffy auprès de moi de temps en temps… »

Il sait que ce genre de pensées est lâche, que c'est une fuite de tout et notamment de ses responsabilités envers la Marine. Mais il a l'impression d'avoir tant donné, qu'on ne peut lui faire un reproche de vouloir avoir pour lui cette illusion de bonheur.

« Pour quelque temps, se promet-il. Juste quelque temps. Après, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour m'échapper de cet enfer. Même si cet enfer a des allures de paradis. »

Plus tard, alors que le Flamboyance s'éloigne, Roci tient entre ses bras le petit corps de Law chaud, vivant. Il pèse le poids d'un monde, d'un avenir qui sera grandiose, d'un enfant en bonne santé. Certes, son frère a jugé nécessaire de mettre à l'enfant un bracelet de granit marin, mais à présent que Law est guéri, il n'a pas besoin de son pouvoir.

« Cora, dit doucement l'enfant, ça va aller ? »

À ce moment-là, Roci se rend compte qu'il pleure.

« Bien sûr, Law, c'est juste… beaucoup d'émotions d'un coup. »

Et main dans la main, ils rentrent dans la petite maison qui est désormais la leur.

.

Doflamingo sait se contenir pendant trois mois. Et puis le hasard de pérégrinations qui ne sont pas si hasardeuses, le ramène dans les environs de Maudlin. Il sait que son frère y est toujours. Le fil qu'il a planté dans sa nuque n'a pas bougé de l'île.

Un soir, ils sont en vue de la terre. Cette fois-ci, il dédaigne un canot, ou la compagnie que lui proposent ses exécutifs, et débarque seul à terre. Lorsqu'on vole de nuage en nuage, les voyages sont plus rapides, et bientôt, il est devant la maisonnette.

La porte, il y a une porte maintenant, s'est ouverte, et Roci semble sur le pas, prêt à l'accueillir comme s'il rentrait d'une simple journée d'absence. Il est sur lui avant que Roci ait pu dire un mot, et c'est si bon alors qu'il l'embrasse, alors que déjà il le déshabille.

Il sent plus qu'il ne voit le morveux partir de la bicoque, et c'est tant mieux, il n'a envie de partager ces retrouvailles avec personne.

Ça a été dur, il s'avoue dans les privautés de ses propres pensées, de vivre si longtemps sans Roci en sachant où il était. Il voudrait pouvoir le laisser mourir de faim sur cette île, mais ce n'est pas ainsi que cela fonctionne. En marquant l'Omega, il s'est lui-même enfermé dans une cage dont il ne peut pas sortir malgré tout ses efforts.

Mais la cage a l'attrait du diable, avec son odeur délicieuse, ses cheveux d'or, son rire qui s'exhale en soupirs de désir, en promesses que l'Omega traître ne tiendra pas mais auxquelles Doflamingo veut bien croire jusqu'au matin suivant.

Pendant l'année qui suit, Doflamingo trouve trois fois des prétextes pour se rendre sur l'île, sur laquelle il passe deux ou trois jours, dans le lit de son frère, dans les bras de son frère, dans le corps de son frère avant de repartir, abandonnant comme malgré lui des tonneaux de provisions, du sucre, du sel, de l'huile, du tabac, des graines à planter.

Mais il sait que ça ne pourra pas durer. Déjà, Grand Line leur ouvre les bras. Déjà, ils devraient être partis. Son hégémonie sur North Blue est absolue. À la prochaine visite, il ramènera son petit frère à bord. Mais il ne ramènera pas Law. Ou l'enfant acceptera de lui-même l'opération de jeunesse ou bien il mettra fin à sa vie en espérant avoir assez de contacts pour remettre la main sur l'Ope Ope no Mi quand il repoussera. C'est uniquement parce qu'il attend d'avoir une emprise plus grande sur le trafic des Fruits du Démon qu'il lui a accordé ce répit. Cette option est hasardeuse et ne lui plaît guère. Surtout, il compte sur l'affection de Law pour Rocinante, mais il envisage néanmoins toutes les hypothèses.

Ce dont il est certain, c'est qu'il est hors de question de s'embarrasser plus longtemps de ce poids mort que son frère aime tant.

.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu acceptes de le voir. »

Les pieds de Law battent le muret, alors qu'il contemple l'océan, le dos soigneusement tourné à la maison. Cora s'adosse à côtés de lui, et croise les bras. Un léger vent s'est levé et fait trembler les ajoncs et la bruyère. Comme un immense corps, la lande semble frémir sous ses caresses.

Là-bas, le Flamboyance a repris la mer et on voit se découper sa silhouette de flamant rose sur le gris nuageux du ciel.

Il ne va pas tarder à se mettre à pleuvoir.

« C'est mon frère, » dit finalement l'homme blond.

L'adolescent a un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Pas que.

— Pas que, concède Cora.

— On pourrait partir d'ici. Aller ailleurs. Il ne nous retrouverait jamais.

— Law…

— On construirait un radeau ! On aurait qu'à rallier une autre île !

— Il a la mainmise sur toute la région, tu le sais.

— Alors la Marine ! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il fait partie de la Marine. On irait dans une base, tu reprendrais ton poste, et tu ne serais plus jamais obligé de… »

Il hésite. « … de le voir, » conclut-il piteusement.

Le blond tire sur sa cigarette. « Quel exemple je te donne… soupire-t-il. Law, ce qui se passe entre Doffy et moi… c'est… c'est quelque chose de bien. C'est ce que je souhaite. Je suis heureux.

— Ah ouais ? C'est ça ton idée du bonheur ? Être prisonnier sur une île dont tu ne peux pas sortir en espérant qu'on ne meurt pas de faim entre deux visites ?

— On a eu tellement de choux dans le jardin que crois-moi, on a le temps avant de mourir de faim.

— Cora…

— On partira d'ici un jour, Law, c'est promis.

— Tu dis toujours ça.

— Et je tiendrais ma promesse.

— Mais quand ? »

Roci regarde la silhouette longiligne de celui qui, hier encore, n'était qu'un enfant. Law a tellement grandi depuis un an. Libéré de sa maladie, il semble prendre une revanche contre la nature et pousse à toute vitesse. La nourriture saine et abondante, à défaut d'être très variée, entretient cette croissance. Il sera un homme grand. Et un grand homme.

Mais pas en restant sur cette île.

L'avenir de Law est ailleurs, et cela devient urgent. La veille, se plaignant d'une crampe, Doffy a dit qu'il ne rajeunissait pas. Il riait, bien sûr qu'il riait, mais combien ce rire était lourd de menaces.

Et soudain, juste comme ça, Rocinante prend sa décision.

« Demain, on commencera à regarder les arbres qu'on pourra abattre. Il ne faut pas que ce soit à l'orée du bois.

— On pourra les entreposer dans la grotte nord !

— Il faudra s'occuper des provisions. Il vaut mieux garder les conserves que nous avons pour l'instant.

— Ça veut dire encore manger du chou ?

— À tous les repas, je le crains bien. »

Law a un soupir lourd de résignation.

« En plus, ça te fait péter. T'as beau le faire en silence, ils puent quand même.

— Parce que les tiens sentent la rose ?

— Au moins, je ne me sers pas de mon Fruit pour faire genre que ce n'est pas moi. »

Moitié riant, moitié se disputant, ils retournent dans la maisonnette.

Son cœur se gonfle d'un douloureux sentiment de perte et tout son corps frémit déjà de ces caresses qui ne seront pas.

Mais le visage de Law rayonne de bonheur, et Roci comprend qu'il a pris la bonne décision.

Le lendemain, ils se mettent à la besogne. Le problème du granit marin a trouvé sa solution quelques semaines après la deuxième visite de Doffy. Afin de se débarrasser du bracelet, Law s'est tout simplement coupé la main avant de se la recoller.

Roci a eu beau lui hurler dessus, c'était fait, et le talent de l'enfant est si évident qu'il ne reste à son poignet qu'une fine cicatrice. Avec de la pierre d'une couleur semblable, il s'est fabriqué un autre bracelet qu'il porte en permanence et qu'on peut confondre avec du granit marin. De toutes manières, ce n'est pas comme si Doffy faisait attention à l'enfant quand il vient sur l'île.

Le pouvoir de Law se révèle très utile quand il s'agit de construire un radeau, et écourte beaucoup le temps qu'il faudrait pour faire ça avec une hache. D'un coup de 'Room', il arrange et aplanit bien des difficultés, même si la fatigue est si forte ensuite que plus d'une fois, Roci le rapporte endormi à la maisonnette. Il a grandi, mais il est encore bien léger. Il est si jeune, songe-t-il avec tendresse.

Le radeau avance bien. Ils ont plusieurs tonneaux qui leur serviront pour l'eau douce et grâce aux genêts de la lande, Roci a pu fabriquer des cordes pendant que l'enfant de son cœur faisait le plus gros du travail.

« Il faut régler la question du fil, » dit un matin Law.

Le radeau est prêt, il ne manque plus qu'embarquer les provisions et l'eau. La voile, composée de tous les bouts de tissus qu'ils ont pu trouver n'est pas très large, ni très solide, mais ils ont aussi des rames. Ce sera un voyage éprouvant et dangereux pour deux utilisateurs de Fruit. Mais ils ne peuvent plus se permettre de rester ici.

Le fil est un problème.

Dans son cou est planté un fil directement relié à Doflamingo. Rocinante est certain que s'il s'enlève ou se déplace sur des distances incohérentes pour l'île, son frère le sentira et qu'il reviendra en urgence.

« Il suffit de le couper et de l'attacher ici.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'il se rendrait compte qu'il se passe quelque chose si le fil cesse de bouger ?

— Probablement. »

Roci ne parle pas du fait que parfois, il touche le fil, il le frotte et le caresse, et qu'il a la sensation que de là où il est, son frère le ressent.

« Je suis sûre que je peux le couper avec ma Room.

— Je pense aussi, mais c'est quelque chose que nous ferons au dernier moment. »

Law hoche la tête. Ce soir-là, Roci se masse la nuque, sent le fil presque intangible et le ramène jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime, murmure-t-il. Rien ne peut changer ça. »

Il espère que quelque part son frère écoute, et entend.

Deux jours plus tard, le fil est attaché à une pierre et un radeau s'éloigne péniblement de Maudlin.

.

La plupart du temps, Doflamingo ne fait pas attention au Fil. Celui-là est spécial parmi tous les fils qui l'entourent en permanence, car celui-là est relié à son frère. Parfois, il sent comme un léger tiraillement. Il ne sait pas à quoi ça correspond, il semble s'en moquer même si au fond de lui, cette certitude que quelque part son frère vit, bouge, respire, le soulage plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre.

Il déteste ce lien qui l'unit à Roci, mais il le chérit aussi. Cette contradiction, il a cru la résoudre en enfermant sur une île le problème, comme le font les pirates dans les histoires quand ils enterrent un trésor mais la vérité, c'est qu'il vit dans l'angoisse secrète de découvrir qu'un jour ce fil s'est arrêté.

La vie de son petit frère est précieuse, même si ce serait un amer soulagement de savoir qu'elle a pris fin. Un soulagement qui se paierait par des litres de sang, et peut-être même que ce serait le sien.

Doflamingo n'est pas résigné, jamais, mais il accepte. En marquant l'Omega, il s'est marqué.

C'est à nouveau Vergo, qui est le messager du malheur. Ça devient décidément une détestable et dangereuse habitude. Les mots sont courts, clairement l'ancien exécutif n'a pas de temps à perdre : « Rocinante dans une base marine inconnue. Couverture cramée. Attente d'une réponse au point F7 »

Ce n'est pas dans les bases aux alentours de l'îlot que Doflamingo se rend, ni même au point F7 pour récupérer son fidèle lieutenant.

Non, c'est sur Maudlin.

Le fil est toujours là, fidèle, obstiné. Le fil est attaché à une pierre, et à cette pierre, une note.

Doflamingo la déchire sans la lire.

Il n'a pas besoin de savoir autre chose que ce qu'il sait déjà : Rocinante est parti.

Cette deuxième désertion est dans un sens encore plus pénible que la première. Que faudrait-il pour satisfaire son frère ? Faudrait-il qu'il abandonne ses projets pour lui, le rêve d'une vie ? Il est roi par droit de naissance et de force.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite maison où bien malgré lui il a été si heureux n'est que décombres.

À nouveau la leçon est amère. À nouveau il se jure d'en tirer vengeance.

.

Les Marines l'ont accueilli d'abord avec méfiance, car il faut dire qu'avec son visage peinturluré, ses cheveux trop longs et ses vêtements en loques, il ne ressemble guère à l'image habituelle du Marine, même si celui-ci a été fait prisonnier par des pirates.

Finalement, son numéro de matricule et une confirmation du QG sur son statut de porté disparu en combat ont fini par les convaincre de leur donner une chambre, à Law et à lui. Il y a une douche avec de l'eau courante, et chaude. Un luxe dont ils profitent tous les deux. L'enfant est tout sauf enthousiaste avec ses vêtements de rechange, mais Roci le trouve adorable avec l'uniforme des mousses.

Quelques heures plus tard, le commandant en personne est venu lui rendre visite, l'air nettement plus poli. Il tient à la main un escargophone en liaison direct avec l'Amiral de la Flotte, Sengoku le Bouddha.

« Crackers…, dit la voix si familière à l'autre bout de la planète.

— Et petits fours, répond Rocinante alors qu'un sourire qu'il sait stupide lui dévore le visage.

— Rocinante ! C'est donc bien toi ! Alors tu es vivant ? »

Le soulagement dans la voix est plus qu'évident. La joie aussi, et Rocinante sent des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il a tâché de ne pas y penser mais son père d'adoption lui a tant manqué. Il y a tant à dire et tant à raconter. Le commandant s'est éclipsé, par un souci de discrétion bien normal maintenant qu'il sait qu'il a à faire à un protégé de la plus haute autorité de la Marine.

Rocinante a trois priorités : protéger Law, protéger Dressrosa et s'assurer que Vergo est pris.

Quant au destin de l'enfant, il sait d'avance que le Gouvernement Mondial tâchera de s'en faire une arme. Son père d'adoption lui-même est un risque. Pour l'instant, il ignore ce qu'il est advenu de l'Ope Ope no Mi mais avant peu la question viendra sur le tapis, et même si Rocinante compte jouer les abrutis sur le sujet le plus longtemps possible en prétendant que c'est son frère qui le possède, il se doute que ça ne marchera pas éternellement.

Protéger Dressrosa, ce royaume emblème de la paix en empêchant son frère de mettre la main sur les ressources du marché noir du Nouveau Monde est également une priorité.

Mais la première chose à faire c'est de virer la taupe de la Donquixote Family du nid confortable qu'elle s'est faite dans la Marine. Moins de cinq heures après cet appel, Vergo est arrêté, même s'il réussit à s'échapper.

Rocinante savoure ses premières heures de liberté, retrouvant l'ordinaire mauvais et familier de la cantine militaire. Law est une ombre blanche sur ses pas, regardant partout avec méfiance, répondant insolemment dès qu'un soldat lui pose une question, malgré les taloches que Rocinante n'hésite pas à lui décocher.

Il sait le sacrifice que Law lui fait, et il l'en aime d'autant plus. Le plus tôt possible, lui a annoncé Sengoku, ils feront route vers Marineford. Law sera enrôlé comme mousse.

La perspective d'emmener un D si près de Mariejoie emplit Rocinante d'amertume, mais il sait aussi que là-bas, il sera hors de portée de Doffy.

.

Quelque part, Doflamingo sait que sur la surface du globe, dans une base soigneusement protégée par la Marine, existe l'être avec lequel il partage un lien que rien, pas même la haine ne peut rompre.

Il le sait, et il ne peut rien y faire.

De temps en temps, il lui semble que le vent lui apporte l'effluve d'un parfum délicieusement familier, mais ce n'est rien qu'une illusion de son cerveau fatigué.

Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux.

Puisqu'il ne peut pas le tuer, cet isolement forcé, où il est loin de l'influence pernicieuse de son petit frère est peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui.

Un jour, il apprendra que Rocinante est mort quelque part, victime de sa légendaire maladresse, et il pourra enfin faire la paix avec lui-même, reprendre le contrôle absolu de sa vie.

En attendant, ne pas le voir, ne pas avoir accès à lui, lui facilite la vie, et la Donquixote Family dévaste Paradise dans un glorieux et resplendissant brasier.

Plus rien ne le retient à présent.

Quand il arrive dans le Nouveau Monde, il ne tarde pas à capturer un navire tribut pour les Dragons Célestes. Cet acte qui ferait frémir des pirates qui ont des primes autrement plus hautes que la sienne, il le fait en jubilant. Il renvoie le navire vide, avec une simple demande, une exigence plutôt : il sera capitaine-corsaire ou bien il révélera au monde le secret jalousement gardé de Mariejoie.

Les Dragons Célestes acceptent. Ils ont tenté de l'assassiner par le passé, et ne pouvant y arriver préfèrent encore accepter les termes et les conditions du terrible enfant d'Homing.

Le premier acte est fini. Le deuxième commence, et Doflamingo s'assurera qu'il sera sanglant.

.

* * *

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait des chapitres aussi longs._


	3. III

_Merci à **Neechu** , **PerigrinTouque** , **Deamon13** , **eiko** et **Missambre** (Comme tu vois, ce n'est pas encore fini pour les deux frères. Je ne m'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir un happy end pour eux !) pour leur review !_

* * *

.

 **Out of Control**

.

Cela va bientôt faire deux ans que Rocinante n'a pas vu son frère. C'est long, deux années, mais le lien qui les unit reste pourtant toujours aussi fort, malgré l'absence, et malgré les trahisons. À la seule idée de le revoir, le Marine a les genoux qui tremblent et les mains moites, comme un adolescent amoureux. Et c'est peut-être ça qu'il est finalement après tout ce temps et malgré tout : un adolescent amoureux.

Sengoku souhaite sa présence, et Rocinante ne sait pas si c'est pour déstabiliser le nouveau capitaine-corsaire ou pour une autre raison, mais il a acquiescé quand l'homme le lui a demandé. Pourtant, le blond ne lui a rien caché, son père d'adoption est parfaitement au courant de l'étendue de ses rapports avec son propre frère. S'il y trouve à redire, il n'en a pas marqué le moindre signe, se contentant de lui presser la main au fur et à mesure que, d'une voix fatiguée, le blond lui racontait en détail les années passées avec Doffy. Oui, Rocinante lui a tout dit et tout avoué, y compris cet amour dévorant et absolu qu'il ressent pour son frère, qu'il a peut-être toujours ressenti mais qui a été sublimé par le lien qui à présent les enchaîne.

La seule chose dont ils n'ont pas parlé, ce sont les détails concernant Law. Pour Sengoku, Law est un enfant que son fils adoptif a réussi à sauver des griffes de la Family, mais rien de plus, absolument rien de plus. La raison pour laquelle Rocinante tient tant à le garder auprès de lui n'a pas été évoquée, pas plus que celle qu'il fait qu'il ne peut pas nager. Si Sengoku se doute de quelque chose, au moins n'en a-t-il jamais rien dit et peut-il faire semblant, officiellement, de ne rien savoir.

Law lui-même est un cas difficile. Il ne joue au soldat qu'avec la plus mauvaise volonté et montre une aversion sans borne pour tout ce qui porte un uniforme, à l'exception de 'Cora', fusillant même régulièrement Sengoku d'un regard noir et refusant le plus souvent de lui répondre, au moins en privé. Rocinante ne sait pas combien de temps l'adolescent tiendra avant de claquer la porte et de prendre la poudre d'escampette. L'année prochaine, il aura l'âge légal pour entrer à la faculté de médecine de Marineford. Il sera toujours en plein milieu d'un bastion du Gouvernement Mondial et de la Marine mais au moins, il sera en compagnie de civils et pourra dire au revoir à l'uniforme. En attendant, tout comme au temps de la Family, il se forme au combat. Il observe et apprend, véritable éponge qui s'imbibe de savoir avec une force et une ténacité qui tient autant de l'obstination que de l'intelligence.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour lui que Rocinante s'inquiète. Le centre de ses pensées n'est pas son fils adoptif, adolescent irritant qui accomplit avec zèle son rôle d'emmerder un maximum le monde pour prouver à tous qu'il a bel et bien atteint l'âge ingrat.

Non, c'est la présence de son frère à Mariejoie. Et le fait d'être bientôt en face de lui.

.

Sengoku est un vieux bâtard renifleur de merde.

Et Rocinante n'a pas changé, si ce n'est que ses cheveux sont légèrement plus longs. Doflamingo n'a même pas eu besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il était là, il l'a juste su en arrivant à Mariejoie. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit dans la même pièce que lui. Quel moyen subtil de lui rappeler que s'il les tient par les couilles, eux aussi possèdent quelque chose qu'il désire.

Oui, décidément, Sengoku est un vieux bâtard renifleur de merde, mais il lui a fait un superbe cadeau. Derrière ses verres rouges, il sourit en écoutant distraitement et dévore des yeux ce petit frère pas tout à fait perdu et pas tout à fait retrouvé.

Celui-ci a le regard droit, fixé sur un point invisible et il se tient raide et guindé, comme tout soldat se doit de l'être en service. Et il sent bon, si délicieusement bon que Doflamingo doit se contrôler pour ne pas aspirer l'air trop avidement.

La colère est toujours là évidemment, encore vive malgré les cendres de deux années d'absence. Doflamingo n'oublie pas la trahison, ni son départ de Maudlin, encore moins le second enlèvement de Law. Mais curieusement, ça fait du bien de savoir que cette proie qu'il se réserve est toujours en vie. Ça lui donne envie de le toucher. Insensiblement, il remue des doigts et des fils coulent le long de sa main, frôlent le sol, courent jusqu'aux murs, jusqu'à _lui_.

« Doflamingo, le rappelle aussitôt à l'ordre Sengoku.

— Quoi ? C'est interdit de vouloir dire bonjour à la famille ? »

Les têtes des autres capitaines-corsaires, du moins des trois qui ont fait l'effort de se déplacer, c'est-à-dire cette grosse soupière bleue de Jimbei, l'arrogant Crocodile et Moria dont la faiblesse fait décidément tâche dans cette assemblée, se tournent vers les deux hommes.

« Cesse de faire l'enfant, Doflamingo. »

Tsuru, bien sûr. Pour cette petite réunion de famille, Sengoku a jugé nécessaire d'ameuter toutes les têtes familières. Petite revanche du Gorosei, il n'en doute pas, pour la manière cavalière dont il s'est instauré lui-même capitaine-corsaire.

« Je n'y peux rien, je me sens nostalgique de revenir ici. »

C'est faux. Les derniers souvenirs de ce vaste et blanc château sont pour le moins pénibles, et il ne doit sa survie qu'à son pouvoir du Fruit du Démon. Quoique dans un sens, si, c'est presque nostalgique. C'est ici qu'il s'est pour la première fois accroché à un nuage. C'est ici qu'il que sa soif de vengeance contre le Gouvernement Mondial a décollé pour ne plus jamais se reposer.

La réunion se déroule, ennuyeuse pour tous, mais pas pour Doflamingo. Déjà, il est le centre d'attention, et c'est quelque chose qui lui a toujours plu, mais en plus, il a sous les yeux un spectacle qu'il a longtemps cherché à avoir. Son petit frère. Et il s'en repaît comme d'un festin.

Quand la réunion se conclut, il ne bouge pas alors que les autres se retirent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour partir ? demande Tsuru, toujours aussi aimable.

— J'aimerais avoir un mot en privé avec mon frère.

— Comme si nous allions te laisser faire, dit Sengoku calmement.

— Je ne lui ferais pas de mal. »

Peut-être essaierait-il de l'étrangler. Pour voir s'il peut. Pour voir si le lien s'est rompu. Et peut-être aussi qu'il le dévorerait de baisers, mangerait sa peau pâle, marquerait à nouveau cet être qui lui a échappé pendant deux trop longues années.

« Pars maintenant.

— Non. C'est juste trop drôle d'être là. Enfin. »

Mais Sengoku est un vieux bâtard renifleur de merde et bientôt il ordonne aux soldats de quitter la pièce, ce qu'ils font. Rocinante a bien suivi les ordres, mais pas assez parfaitement pour ne pas avoir croisé les yeux de son frère une brève seconde.

Qu'il parte. Doflamingo le retrouvera, maintenant qu'il sait où il est, qu'il a un début de piste. Et ça ne tardera pas plus de quelques heures.

.

« Tu n'auras pas Law. »

C'est la première phrase qui lui vient à l'esprit en voyant son frère se dresser devant lui, sur le pas de la porte qu'il a ouvert en sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté du battant. Par chance, l'adolescent vit avec les autres recrues dans un dortoir, là où Rocinante possède une chambre privée. Pour une fois, il est heureux de cette répartition qui d'habitude les fait râler, l'un comme l'autre.

Quant à savoir ce que son frère fait là : Rocinante ne craint pas pour sa vie, et du moment que Doffy n'est pas à la recherche de Law... Juste d'être face à lui, son cœur s'est accéléré.

« Nous verrons bien. Et en attendant, tu serais un agréable passe-temps. Si je t'enlevais, Roci, est-ce que tu crois que je perdrais mon statut ?

— Probablement pas. Mais encore faudrait-il que tu le puisses. Nous sommes dans une base remplie de Marines.

— J'ai bien réussi à entrer. »

Ce qui n'est guère à l'honneur des soldats de garde à la base de Mariejoie.

« Tu ne réussirais pas si facilement à m'en faire sortir. »

Doffy passe les mains autour du cou de son frère. Vieux geste de possession familier. Rocinante ne fait même pas l'effort de faire semblant de lutter.

« Je vais te tuer, ici et maintenant. »

Les doigts de son frère s'enfoncent dans la chair tendre, ses pouces pressant sa pomme d'Adam au point qu'il en a du mal à respirer. Roci ne se débat pas. La simple sensation des mains de son frère sur lui, c'est tellement bon. Il avait oublié le pouvoir que Doffy avait sur lui, ce que l'Alpha faisait ressentir à l'Omega. Cette sensation délicieuse de soumission et d'abandon, cette certitude de sécurité et de confort. Sa respiration est douloureuse pourtant quand l'étreinte se desserre sur sa gorge. Le pouls de Rocinante bat à toute allure et son frère recueille sa première goulée d'air sur ses lèvres.

« Ça ne marchera pas toujours, tu sais, » grogne-t-il, et il l'embrasse avec plus de violence que de tendresse. Tout son être le supplie de se soumettre, mais il résiste et en retour mord méchamment la lèvre inférieure de son frère. Le rire de celui-ci résonne dans le couloir.

« Profites-en, le temps que ça dure.

— Profitons-en, » le corrige doucement Rocinante en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens avant de tenter de l'attirer dans la chambre, jusqu'au lit.

« Je te prends où je veux et quand je veux, » déclare l'Alpha, qui a déjà commencé à le déshabiller en plein milieu du corridor. Et cette fois-ci, l'Omega ne lutte pas.

Heureusement pour la dignité de Rocinante, personne ne passe dans le couloir pendant la demi-heure suivante.

.

C'est effrayant. Le temps est passé à une vitesse bien trop rapide, alors qu'il rencontrait de nouveau son frère. L'arrivée de Sengoku, hélas, a dérangé ce qui promettait d'être une charmante entrevue, ou plutôt la suite d'une entrevue déjà tout à fait délicieuse, qu'il aurait volontiers prolongée par un enlèvement en bonne et due forme.

Un jour, il prendra le temps de tuer cet irritant amiral, mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, il a besoin de ce titre de capitaine-corsaire. Ses plans pour Dressrosa ont peut-être été changés mais il sait s'adapter. En dehors de tuer Rocinante, ou bien de posséder Rocinante, il n'est pas encore tout à fait sûr d'à quelle option exactement va sa préférence, Doflamingo obtient toujours ce qu'il veut.

Et il veut Dressrosa.

Le pays tombe entre ses mains comme un fruit mûr qui ne demande qu'à être cueilli. La réaction du Gouvernement Mondial est absolument splendide et digne de la haute opinion qu'il s'en fait : aucune.

Pour un peu, il serait presque vexé. Il lui semble que si lui avait été à la place du Gorosei et des Dragons Célestes, il aurait envoyé des assassins à ses trousses, mais il faut croire qu'ils ont tous trop peur de lui à présent. Ou peut-être se moquent-ils de ce qui arrive au commun des mortels, ce qui est aussi une possibilité.

En attendant, qu'ils n'oublient pas que Doflamingo ne fait certainement pas partie de cette engeance putride. Non, qu'ils ne l'oublient pas.

.

C'est comme un jeu entre eux, le jeu du chat et de la souris, sauf que le chat a ses griffes rognées et que la souris est tout à fait consentante. Doflamingo passe beaucoup de temps à Mariejoie, beaucoup plus de temps qu'il n'est admissible pour un capitaine-corsaire qui n'est pas forcément le bienvenu à l'improviste. Doux euphémisme. Sengoku a avoué récemment qu'il croyait que seul Garp pouvait à ce point lui taper sur les nerfs.

Rocinante est à la fois mortifié et vaguement heureux d'être la cause de tout ce tapage. Mais aujourd'hui, après une nuit sans sommeil, ou si peu, et où à nouveau en ouvrant la porte il découvre dans l'encadrement de la porte la silhouette gigantesque de son frère qui vient une fois de plus lui rendre visite en plein milieu d'une base de la Marine, et celle stationnée à Mariejoie, rien que ça, sa présence, délicieuse, attirante, est avant tout malvenue.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer ce matin, Doffy. Sois gentil de dégager.

— Ce n'est pas le genre de salut que j'attendais.

— C'est celui que tu auras. »

Et pour cause. Law a disparu. Et pas tout seul, non, s'il avait disparu tout seul, Rocinante serait fou d'inquiétude et la présence de son frère devant lui serait comme le dernier coup d'une série fatale.

Non, Law a disparu avec un sous-marin. Ce petit con a volé un sous-marin. Il lui a laissé une lettre, disant qu'il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus, et il a disparu AVEC le dernier modèle expérimental, chef d'œuvre de technologie avant-gardiste dû au génie de Vegapunk.

« Tu oublies à qui tu parles. »

Doffy l'a poussé jusque dans sa chambre.

« Pas exactement, non.

— Alors quoi, fâché pour Dressrosa ? »

Dressrosa.

Fâché n'est pas le mot juste. Dégoûté, plus tôt, encore plus par la réaction des autorités que par les actions de son frère. Il les avait prévenues, il leur avait donné des détails. Certes, de vastes coups de filets ont eu lieu, mais rien qui n'a su secouer assez les fondations de l'empire que Doffy est en train de se construire. Et Rocinante ne comprend pas pourquoi le Gouvernement Mondial agit ainsi.

Il a tenté d'en discuter avec Sengoku à l'occasion de la nomination de son frère en tant que capitaine-corsaire, mais celui-ci s'est contenté de dire que l'ordre venait 'd'en haut'. Perspective terrifiante.

« Non, répond Rocinante, soigneusement neutre. Pas fâché. Juste... pas ce matin. »

Mais Doffy serait-il Doffy s'il l'écoutait ? Son frère le pousse encore, en y mettant bien plus de force que nécessaire, à tel point que Rocinante trébuche et s'étale misérablement.

Il entend son rire, plutôt méchant que malicieux.

« Regarde ce qui arrive quand tu résistes. »

Il se penche et le ramasse littéralement avant de le porter sur le lit. Roci maudit sa maladresse, mais même ainsi, il n'a pas le temps. Pas ce matin.

Pourtant, c'est un jeu qu'il va perdre, il le sait déjà. Et pas seulement parce que Doffy est plus fort que lui, en force brute. Simplement, la présence de l'Alpha fait son effet. Déjà, il se rassure, les soucis s'éloignent sous les caresses de son frère. Il déteste cette faiblesse en lui. Law est plus important que ça.

Mais il cède tout de même. Et puis si Doffy est ici, il ne court après son fils adoptif. C'est une raison faible et lâche mais c'est la raison à laquelle il se raccroche alors que ses bras se passent comme d'eux-mêmes autour du cou de son frère.

« Était-ce si dur d'être raisonnable ? »

.

La première fois que Doflamingo croise le poster d'avis de recherche de Law, il rit à en pleurer.

Le voilà pirate, le morveux. Il l'avait sous-estimé ce petit, en croyant qu'il resterait Marine, un chien à la botte du gouvernement.

En tout cas, voilà qui est intéressant. Law est de nouveau libre, et une carte en plus à jouer. Il espère bientôt mettre la main dessus, et alors le sort du jeune homme ne fera guère de doute. Peut-être que s'il se soumet... Mais même confronté à l'idée de sa propre mort, c'est douteux. Law a été dans les mains de son frère pendant trop longtemps.

Dommage, vraiment. C'est trop tentant de taquiner Roci. À chaque fois que la prime monte, il lui rappelle dans quel niveau d'Impel Down son cher Law sera envoyé quand la Marine, ou un capitaine-corsaire vertueux, mettra la main dessus.

Le moment où il préfère en discuter, c'est bien sûr en plein milieu d'une séance de sexe. Une fois, son cadet se met littéralement à _ruer_.

« Quel jeu de hanches, Roci, » lui dit-il ensuite en flattant ses reins comme celui d'un cheval.

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, son frère se retourne et lui envoie son poing dans la figure, mais pas sans que son frère puisse l'intercepter.

« Va-t-en. »

Son petit frère n'est parfois pas drôle du tout, en conclut Doflamingo en se faisant raccompagner pour la énième fois à la porte de la base marine de Mariejoie par un Marine, qui, à en juger par son air ahuri, doit être un petit nouveau qui n'a pas encore été mis au courant de la passion de Doflamingo pour l'infiltration jusque dans le lit de son petit frère.

.

« Convoqué à Mariejoie ? »

C'est absurde, songe Rocinante. Je suis déjà à Mariejoie. Certes, il ne vit que dans la base marine la plus proche de la Terre Sainte mais il est habituel de considérer ça comme Mariejoie.

« Au palais Donquixote, » ajoute l'estafette qui lui a été dépêchée, et Rocinante en a presque un vertige. Il n'a jamais été autorisé à y retourner, et ne pensait jamais être autorisé à le faire. En a-t-il réellement le désir ? En tout cas, ce qu'il n'a pas, c'est le choix.

« Maintenant ? » demande-t-il.

L'homme, sans doute un esclave, a pourtant toute la hauteur d'un supérieur quand il répond d'un ton narquois : « On ne fait pas attendre les Dragons Célestes, d'habitude. »

Quel retour ! Escorté d'un messager, il repasse les grilles symboliques qui délimitent l'entrée de l'endroit le plus saint du monde. Rocinante en a soupé de tant de sainteté, il sait lui que les Dragons Célestes ne sont qu'humains, malgré tout ce qu'ils prétendent.

En tant qu'utilisateur de Fruit de Démon, et malgré son statut de Marine et d'invité, il doit porter un bracelet en granit marin. En dépit de sa faiblesse subite, il arrive à ne pas trébucher sur ses propres pieds, ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit en sachant à quel point il se sent étrange.

Tout est comme dans son souvenir, et à la fois bien plus beau et bien plus laid. Il admire le lieu avec des yeux d'adulte qui ont vu bien des horreurs, mais à présent, il y voit aussi les esclaves. Il sait au prix de quelle douleur ce paradis est enfanté, et il n'est pas sûr que cela vaille la peine.

L'estafette le conduit jusqu'au palais familial.

C'est une gifle dans toute l'étendue du terme. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si douloureux. Il a l'impression que s'il se retourne assez vite, il verra son père et sa mère se promener doucement, la main dans la main comme un couple de jeunes amoureux ou qu'il s'apercevra lui-même courant avec Doffy dans ces vastes et beaux jardins.

Mais ce ne sont que des fantômes, des ombres de souvenirs. Ses parents sont bel et bien morts, sans même une tombe sur laquelle prier, et son frère est un roi cruel dans un royaume lointain.

Il ne sait absolument pas pourquoi il est convoqué, il ne sait même pas s'il sortira d'ici libre ou en vie. La salle dans laquelle il est amené n'est pas l'ancienne salle de réception, mais au contraire un petit salon presque douillet. Il y règne un désordre qui indique la vie, et la vie d'un passionné de poteries étranges, et non pas la froide et sereine majesté qui entoure d'habitude les Dragons Célestes.

Il y ait laissé seul, et il a soin de ne rien toucher, presque de ne rien regarder. S'il cassait quelque chose ici et indisposait le maître des lieux...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, et un homme plutôt laid et aux cheveux verts entre dans la pièce.

« Oncle Mjosgard... » murmure Rocinante, avant de se reprendre aussitôt et de s'agenouiller, pliant en deux son immense carcasse en priant de ne rien casser : « Pardon, Saint Mjosgard... »

Le mot s'achève dans un bruit de poterie qui tombe, éclatant sur le sol plus de millions de berrys, Rocinante le suppose, qu'il ne peut se l'imaginer.

« Mon vase ! » s'écrit immédiatement le Dragon Céleste en faisant un pas vers l'objet désormais en miettes.

Puis devant l'air absolument horrifié du jeune homme, il se met à rire : « Sususu, ne t'inquiète pas. C'était une pièce unique, il est vrai mais je n'y attachais de valeur que parce que c'est moi qui l'ai fabriquée. » Sa voix est douce et se veut rassurante.

« Relève-toi Rocinante. Comme tu as grandi. »

C'est d'autant plus perturbant que les Dragons Célestes ne sont pas gentils, et que son oncle Mjosgard n'a jamais été aimable. Roci ne savait pas que c'était lui qui avait hérité du palais de la famille.

« Tu es si grand... Est-ce que tu veux bien t'asseoir, que nous discutions face à face ?

— Comme vous voudrez, Saint Mjosgard.

— Je préférais 'Oncle'. »

Rocinante ose croiser le regard d'un homme qui peut l'abattre d'un simple caprice, d'un simple mot.

« Je vois qu'ils t'ont mis le bracelet en granit marin. J'avais pourtant recommandé qu'il te soit épargné, mais il semblerait que les gardes à l'entrée n'aient pas la comprenette rapide. Je suis désolé, je vais te faire enlever ça tout de suite.

— Ça ne me dérange pas, » assure Rocinante, qui se sent néanmoins plus faible mais préfère éviter de contrevenir à il ne sait quelle loi. Même s'il vient sans doute de le faire en refusant la proposition de l'homme.

« Je te fais peur, n'est-ce pas ? C'est normal, je suppose. »

Saint Mjosgard fait quelques pas dans la pièce, et se dirige vers son vase brisé dont il commence machinalement à ramasser les morceaux.

« Je n'étais pas un homme bon, à l'époque où ton père a quitté Mariejoie en vous emportant tous. Plus tard, quand il a appelé à l'aide, j'ai refusé de l'écouter et je lui ai raccroché au nez. »

Rocinante encaisse le choc. Il se souvient encore de cet appel où son père suppliait les Dragons Célestes de les reprendre. À l'époque sa mère était toujours en vie et sa santé précaire n'avait pas encore décliné. L'homme en face de lui, qui était de l'autre côté du fil, est, d'une certaine manière responsable de ses plus grands chagrins.

« Je regrette, Rocinante, je regrette tellement. » Les yeux de l'homme se remplissent de larmes alors même qu'il repose sur une table les morceaux du vase brisé : « Pourras-tu me pardonner ? »

Rocinante blinde son cœur, et ce n'est pas difficile : son être est devenu de glace. Il articule, péniblement : « Il n'a rien à pardonner, Saint Mjosgard.

— Non, bien sûr que non. 'Pas si je veux partir d'ici en vie', c'est que tu penses, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas à choisir tes mots en ma présence. »

Et tout à coup, c'est l'inconcevable. Devant le blond, assis sur un fauteuil trop petit pour lui, Saint Mjosgard s'est agenouillé.

« Pardonne-moi, Rocinante, pour toi et pour ceux qui ne peuvent plus me pardonner aujourd'hui.

— Je... »

Rocinante est perdu. Jamais il n'a entendu parler d'un Dragon Céleste se comportant ainsi.

« Je... Relevez-vous Saint Mjosgard, je vous en prie. Et si quelqu'un entrait... »

C'est ridicule, évidemment, mais c'est la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. Cette humiliation privée se transformant en humiliation publique, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin.

« Je vous pardonne, je vous pardonne, » ajoute-t-il dans la précipitation, même s'il n'est pas tout à fait sincère. Il ne peut pas l'être, c'est trop d'un coup.

« Oh, mon petit... » Mjosgard s'est redressé et il a pris dans les siennes, grassouillettes et petites, les mains grandes et osseuses de son neveu.

« Tu ressembles à Homing. Tu en as le cœur. Et c'est pour ça que je te dis : Méfie-toi.

— Me méfier ? De qui ?

— De tout le monde. Particulièrement de la Marine et des Dragons Célestes. Pour l'instant, tu es utile au Gouvernement Mondial, mais tu ne le seras pas toujours.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Tu es un garçon intelligent. Tu dois te douter que Doffy a un point de pression sur nous. Mais nous, à travers toi, nous avons un point de pression sur lui. »

Rocinante a comme un début de vertige. Jamais il n'avait imaginé les choses sous cet angle.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de message que je voulais confier à du papier. Tu peux repartir à présent. Mais j'aurais grand plaisir à te revoir, et tu seras toujours le bienvenue, ici, sache-le. Je te protégerai à tout prix. »

Rocinante ne sait absolument pas comment interpréter cette étrange conversation, et il préfère se retirer tant qu'il en a l'opportunité.

Alors que Saint Mjosgard appelle un serviteur pour le raccompagner, le Marine s'aperçoit que ses mains tremblent.

.

Sa domination s'étend, insidieuse, cachée et pourtant palpable. C'est presque trop facile. Certes, Doflamingo rencontre parfois des difficultés, notamment à cause de la Marine, et il songe avec colère à quel point un homme infiltré lui serait utile. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu Rocinante.

Vergo, qui occupe à nouveau le siège de Cœur, est un constant rappel de la trahison de son frère. Doflamingo sait que le premier Corazón est tout sauf responsable de cet immense gâchis, mais sourdement, sa présence est source de rancune.

Quant à ses escapades à Mariejoie, qu'il ne se soucie guère d'expliquer mais desquelles ses exécutifs finissent par devenir la cause, c'est une source de réprobation, une fracture entre eux.

Roci est sa faiblesse, et ils n'en sont tous que trop conscients. Or il est toujours mauvais d'avoir un point faible affiché, surtout quand il est détenu par les ennemis. Car si quelque chose n'a pas changé pour Doflamingo, c'est que le Gouvernement Mondial est l'ennemi à abattre.

Mais pour autant que Doflamingo s'amuse de son petit frère et avec son petit frère, il est bien convaincu qu'on ne peut pas se servir de lui pour le manipuler. Il le désire, mais il désire aussi le voir mort. La dualité de ces sentiments n'est pas contradictoire, du moins pas pour lui et pas quand il s'agit de Rocinante.

Cela semble évident : son frère l'a trahi, et mérite de mourir pour cela. Mais son frère est son Omega et il le revendique comme sien. Il ne sait pas comment se résoudra cette troublante incertitude, et malgré l'agacement de n'être pas en contrôle de cette partie essentielle de sa vie, il en rit, comme il rit de tout.

Car ce qui est certain, c'est que la destruction est sur ce chemin, peut-être celle du monde, et peut-être la sienne, et c'est tout simplement hilarant.

Ses exécutifs ne semblent pas voir les choses de la même manière. Pourtant, le royaume qu'il leur a promis est là et la destruction suit déjà son chemin rongeur en sous-main, que ce soit le trafic d'armes qui alimentent les conflits ou le trafic de Fruits du Démon qui fait surgir de nouvelles puissances parmi les pirates.

Lui et ses quatre exécutifs sont égaux, certes, mais cette désapprobation concernant Rocinante le lasse et l'irrite. Peut-être parce que c'est un reflet de sa propre faiblesse, et qu'il s'est toujours juré de ne jamais être faible.

Alors, il a des périodes d'abstinence farouche, où il ne se rend pas à Mariejoie, où il ignore son frère et d'autres de frénésie, où chaque semaine le trouve à cette porte que Roci ouvre toujours.

Il n'y a pas de promesses entre eux, tout comme il n'y a pas de discussions, Doflamingo qui aime tant songer au futur pour éviter de songer au passé, ne pense qu'au présent quand il est en compagnie de son cadet.

Son pouvoir s'étend au fur et à mesure que passent les mois et les années. Law erre dans les mers du sud, loin de l'influence de North Blue, là où Doflamingo garde le plus de contrôle, loin aussi de Grand Line. Doflamingo l'attend de pied ferme, prêt à refermer ses crocs sur cette proie qu'il attend.

.

C'est le deuxième mardi du mois, et cela signifie une chose pour Rocinante : il passera l'après-midi en compagnie de son oncle, même si de fait, Mjosgard est le cousin de son père. Cela dit, l'homme insiste pour que Rocinante le nomme ainsi et après une période de maladroite adaptation, il a fini par prendre l'habitude de le faire.

À sa grande surprise, il apprécie le Dragon Céleste et retrouve en lui bien des idées que son père partageait. Mjosgard ne se lasse pas de raconter comment sa visite sur l'île des hommes-poissons lui a ouvert les yeux, et Rocinante admire qu'il ait choisi de vivre selon ses principes, malgré le dédain qu'il provoque chez les autres Dragons Célestes.

« Peut-être qu'un jour, je quitterai enfin cette terre qu'ils prétendent sainte pour aller vivre avec les hommes, comme l'a fait ton père jadis. Si je ne l'ai pas encore fait, c'est que je pense que d'ici je peux plus facilement changer les choses qu'en vivant avec d'autres humains normaux. »

Rocinante n'a pas le cœur de lui rappeler la fin atroce de ses parents. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Mjosgard n'est pas fait pour le monde réel.

« Je crois que ce qui me répugne le plus désormais, c'est l'esclavage, lui dit-il un jour. Comme tu le sais, tous les gens qui me servent sont des serviteurs payés, libres de partir quand ils le souhaitent.

— Peut-être le feront-ils, quand vous vous marierez mon oncle. Je doute que votre femme soit aussi ouverte d'esprit.

— Ah, mais je suis trop vieux pour cela, mon petit. »

C'est une taquinerie entre eux, et Rocinante s'émerveille d'être à ce point familier avec un Dragon Céleste qu'il puisse se permette d'être taquin à son égard.

Puis soudain, le visage de son oncle se fait plus grave et il repose la tasse qu'il tenait : « Il y a un sujet dont je voulais te parler depuis longtemps, Roci, mais je ne savais pas comment l'aborder. »

Rocinante se trouble et se tend. Quand son oncle à ce ton de voix si sérieux, c'est rarement une bonne nouvelle.

« Tu es l'Omega de ton frère. As-tu pensé à ce qu'il se passerait si un jour... si un jour tu portais son enfant ? »

Roci n'y a pas seulement pensé. Il en a cauchemardé.

« Si cela devait être le cas, cet enfant serait lui-même en danger. Je voudrais que... que tu me laisses l'adopter afin d'en faire un Dragon Céleste.

— Mon oncle, je...

— Ne dis rien, pour l'instant. Juste, réfléchis à ma proposition. Je ne te priverais pas de ton enfant, Rocinante, tu serais à ses côtés en permanence.

— Ce n'est pas cela mon oncle. C'est simplement que... »

Le Marine hésite. C'est un sujet dont il n'a parlé à Sengoku que récemment, quand il est devenu évident que Law était en possession de l'Ope Ope no Mi.

« Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant.

— Tu es stérile ?

— Peu après mon arrivée ici, je me suis fait opérer. » Un mouvement de doigts pour Law, une vie de tranquillité pour sa part, sans la crainte de mettre au monde le fils de son frère, sans la crainte d'une autre chaîne encore plus terrible que les autres.

Rocinante ne saurait dire si Mjosgard est déçu ou soulagé. « C'est sans doute mieux comme ça. Tu as agi avec prudence.

— La prudence, avec mon frère, devient vite une qualité indispensable à la survie.

— Quel dommage qu'il en soit totalement dépourvu lui-même. » Mjosgard, si bon à l'égard de chacun, montre une faiblesse que le blond trouve désarmante pour le fils aîné d'Homing.

« Dressrosa était à nous, tente-t-il d'expliquer. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire, Roci, toi qui peut voyager où tu veux sans le poids pesant du cérémonial. C'est ce qui me rappelle d'où je viens et qui je suis. Ça me conforte dans l'idée que je suis humain. » Roci ne comprend pas, mais il peut bien passer cette fantaisie à quelqu'un qui est pour le reste paré de toutes les qualités du cœur.

« Ne _les_ laisse pas savoir que tu es stérile. »

Pas besoin de demander qui est ce mystérieux 'les'. Mjosgard n'a plus, depuis leur première entrevue, évoqué explicitement les menaces qui planent sur Rocinante, mais plus d'une fois, il l'a averti à demi-mot.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je clame à tout vent, répond le blond, que le sujet ne gêne par ailleurs pas tellement, mais qui préfère éviter d'expliquer comment cela est arrivé.

— Moins ils en sauront sur toi, mieux cela vaudra. »

Rocinante hausse les épaules, non pas indifférent mais pas aussi inquiet que son oncle de cette sombre et mystérieuse menace.

.

Law est entré dans Grand Line, et il s'y distingue. Doflamingo n'a pas vu Roci depuis près de six mois. L'envie de son frère est brutale, et il cache mal son impatience sous son sourire cruel. Ça se résout comme souvent, en consommation d'alcool et en cauchemars où le corps de son frère est éclairé tantôt par la vive lumière d'un brasier devant une foule furieuse, tantôt par la lueur d'une bougie comme c'était le cas à Maudlin.

Souvenirs, souvenirs.

Comme souvent, le désir, la peur et la mort s'entremêlent, et il ne sait pas exactement ce qui l'excite le plus du souvenir de la bouche de Roci sur son sexe ou celui du bruit de ses pleurs lors de cette atroce mise en scène.

Sans doute un peu des deux.

Viola est une maigre consolation, mais c'est une consolation tout de même. Simplement, elle n'est pas _lui_ , et c'est là où le bât blesse. Sinon, tout y est, tout ce qu'il aime. La fierté, la férocité, la passion, et sous tout cela, un être blessé et vulnérable qui se défend comme il peut en tentant de survivre.

.

Dans le courrier de ce matin est arrivée une lettre, dont Rocinante reconnaît à l'instant l'écriture. Ce n'est pas la première qu'il reçoit, mais depuis que Law est entré dans GrandLine, il n'avait pas reçu un seul message de sa part. Il soupire de soulagement, et décachette le pli :

'À présent, je suis plus fort. Je te libérerai.

L.

PS : Je vais bien, je mange bien, je dors bien, j'ai un bon équipage et un splendide sous-marin, alors cesse de t'inquiéter.'

Simple et laconique, et pourtant l'essentiel est là. Rocinante sourit toute la journée et oublie que son frère l'ignore depuis bientôt sept mois.

.

Crocodile est tombé. Doflamingo n'aimait bien évidemment pas Crocodile, ils étaient trop similaires, des bêtes de la même espèce, mais il appréciait de faire des affaires avec lui. La Dance Dance Powder est une marchandise extrêmement rentable.

La Marine serait derrière tout ça. Doflamingo n'y croit pas un seul instant. Il est payé pour savoir à quel point la Marine est lâche, et le Gouvernement Mondial indifférent pourvu que les apparences soient respectées. Si Crocodile avait réussi à s'emparer d'Alabasta par un coup d'état sans éclat, il est peu probable que les Dragons Célestes auraient levé le petit doigt pour aider la trop orgueilleuse famille des Nefertari qui s'est refusé à monter à la Terre Sainte neuf cents ans auparavant. Les Dragons Célestes, s'ils sont lâches, sont volontiers rancuniers.

En revanche, la prime d'un rookie est montée d'une manière surprenante et démesurée sans qu'aucune information n'est filtrée sur des agissements justifiant une telle augmentation. Il n'en faut pas plus à Doflamingo pour additionner les faits et en déduire que c'est ce Monkey D Luffy le vrai responsable de la chute de Crocodile.

Le D... C'est quelqu'un à surveiller en conclut Doflamingo.

Très vite, ce nom revient, après un incident à Jaya. Doflamingo se moque absolument de Bellamy, et d'autant plus qu'il est assez faible pour avoir perdu mais ce n'était pas un adversaire à dédaigner pour un petit nouveau.

Le sujet sort de sa mémoire rapidement, quand une autre réunion l'appelle à Mariejoie. Verra-t-il Roci ? Sera-t-il présent ou devra-t-il aller le chercher ? Le fera-t-il ?

Doflamingo finit par repartir sans le voir, alors que se lève l'aube d'un nouveau capitaine-corsaire : Barbe-Noire, un ancien pirate renégat de Barbe-Blanche.

L'avenir promet de devenir intéressant de ce côté-là si des hommes aussi adroits que ce Laffitte sont à ses ordres. Doflamingo ne l'a même pas senti arriver.

Monkey D Luffy se rappelle à ses souvenirs lorsqu'il ravage Enies Lobby.

Doflamingo est ravi, et envisage de l'approcher et de voir s'il peut se l'adjoindre. Il aime l'imprudence et l'impulsivité du morveux, ainsi que sa capacité de destruction et son indifférence quand il s'agit de s'attaquer au Gouvernement Mondial. Quelques temps plus tard, c'est Moria qui est vaincu par ce gamin et son équipage. Décidément...

Pendant son escale à Sabaody, ce singe réduit en miette une de ses salles de vente d'esclaves les plus profitables et envoie son poing dans la figure d'un Dragon Céleste. Doflamingo n'est pas sûr de savoir s'il est plus énervé qu'amusé ou l'inverse. Il n'empêche que ce crétin en s'attirant le courroux de Mariejoie a mis fin à une affaire très lucrative. En cas d'enquête, Doflamingo a préféré coupé les ponts, mettant fin à des années d'affaires très rentables.  
Law aussi était sur l'île, en même temps que neuf autres rookies à plus de 100 millions, un nombre relativement élevé. Ils se sont attiré le titre de 'Pire Génération'. Il a hâte de les voir se frotter à la réalité du Nouveau Monde. Le choc risque d'être brutal.

Puis c'est Marineford, la grande bataille pour l'exécution de Portgas D Ace. Et tombant du ciel, revenant inlassablement ces derniers temps dans tous les événements qui semblent faire trembler la paisible Paradise, l'inratable Monkey D Luffy.

La bataille est amusante, et sanglante. Doflamingo est plus spectateur que réel acteur, mais délivre à Moria un message très spécial de la part des Dragons Célestes. C'est trop d'un deuxième capitaine-corsaire vaincu par un rookie. Tous les fils des événements semblent se rattacher à Monkey D. Luffy, ces derniers temps.

Tous, sauf celui qui incidemment, à travers la bataille, décapite le pirate qui a blessé Rocinante et s'apprêtait à l'achever. Un décapité de plus, quelle différence ?

Cela fait presque huit mois qu'il n'a pas revu son frère. Mais il sent qu'un autre jour ne passera pas sans qu'il aille lui-même vérifier dans quel état est l'Omega.

.

Les séquelles de ce qui s'appellera désormais la Guerre au Sommet sont absolument désastreuses. Et pas que pour Barbe-Blanche. Marineford a été ravagé, de nombreux soldats sont morts et conséquence inattendue, Sengoku est salement secoué.

Le plan fou d'abattre l'homme le plus fort du monde était d'en finir avec cette image vaguement romantique de la piraterie dans l'esprit populaire, mais ses derniers mots, diffusés partout, ne feront que renforcer cette âpre ère de conquête déclenchée par Roger.

En plus de cela, une nouvelle menace a surgi sous le visage de Barbe-Noire, qui a réussi à pénétrer l'impénétrable Impel Down et à libérer certains de ses prisonniers les plus dangereux pour les incorporer à son équipage. Les territoires jadis sous l'égide de Barbe-Blanche sont maintenant en proie au chaos alors que dans le Nouveau Monde, chaque pirate d'un peu de renom tente de se tailler sa part au soleil dans le manteau de l'empereur déchu.

Son frère ne fera pas partie de ces vautours, du moins selon ce qu'il lui en a dit. Or si Doflamingo se tait le plus souvent sur ses projets, sachant parfaitement que ce qu'il dit sera rapporté, au moins ne lui a-t-il jamais menti.

Rocinante, blessé à l'épaule droite par un pirate ne faisait pas partie des blessés les plus graves. Il n'était pas non plus assez haut gradé pour avoir une chambre dans le chaos qu'est Marineford en ruine, et c'est avec surprise que ses compagnons ont vu surgir la silhouette gigantesque de son frère dans l'infirmerie de fortune.

« Visite conjugale, » a-t-il répondu avec un sourire tout en dent à un Marine qui s'informait de sa présence.

Roci ne s'est pas fatigué pas à rectifier, et encore moins quand son frère était si proche de lui, après tant de mois d'absence. Son corps brûlait, et ce n'était pas seulement la fièvre. Il était douloureusement conscient qu'il se laisserait faire si son frère décidait de pousser les choses plus loin en plein milieu de cette infirmerie bondée. Qu'il serait même enthousiaste.

Mais si le capitaine-corsaire impressionne tout Marineford, il n'impressionne pas Tsuru qui l'a dégagé de là.

« On se revoit bientôt, petit frère, » a-t-il lancé à la cantonade après un baiser qui n'avait rien de fraternel. Roci a essuyé des regards choqués, réprobateurs, dégoûtés.

C'était sans doute le but. Et pourtant, c'était si bon de le revoir. En toute honnêteté, Rocinante ne sait pas combien de temps il pourra maintenir les plateaux de la balance dans cette vie équivoque.

.

* * *

 _Je vais cesser de faire semblant de savoir ce que je fais, parce qu'à la base, ceci devait être le dernier chapitre. Non à la base, il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul chapitre. Bref, sur ces considérations qui prouvent à quel point je suis nulle en planification, je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !_


	4. IV

_Merci à **Neechu** et à **Sushi** (J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, même si lentement, la personnalité de Doflamingo est en train de s'altérer. Pas autant que ce qu'il n'y paraît mais je n'en dis pas plus. Au début, je n'étais pas trop fanatique de ce couple, mais à cause de Neechu, j'y suis devenue totalement accro ! Laisse-toi faire et rejoins-nous du côté obscur ;))_ _pour leur review._

* * *

.

 **Out of Control**

.

« Montre ton bras. »

La cicatrice est là, une de plus sur le corps de son frère déjà saturé de traces de blessure. Ça fait partie des nombreuses choses qu'il déteste chez lui.

Savoir qu'il a été marqué par d'autres, même dans le cadre des batailles, c'est intolérable. Ça lui donne des envies de massacres à grande échelle. Quant à celles que Rocinante s'inflige à lui-même par faute de son incroyable maladresse, Doflamingo ne sait que faire. Peut-être enfermé son frère à tout jamais dans un cocon de fils protecteurs qui le soutiendront à chaque pas qu'il fait.

L'idée ne lui déplaît pas tant que ça, et lui plaît en réalité beaucoup, mais il suppose que son frère aurait tôt fait de briser les fils. Et sinon lui, Sengoku, qui veille sur son frère avec un soin jaloux, presque un soin d'amant.

Si Doflamingo n'était pas sûr et certain que son frère n'est qu'à lui, il pourrait presque devenir soupçonneux. Mais non, s'il peut accuser Roci de bien des trahisons, du moins il ne l'accuse pas de celle-là. Du reste, il ne sait pas d'où lui vient cette foi. Peut-être parce qu'il sent toujours dans les baisers de son frère une urgence, une passion qu'il ne peut comparer qu'à la sienne et que lui-même, quoique ayant eu d'autres conquêtes, sans nom et sans importance, n'a jamais réellement désiré que son frère.

Il a envie, en frôlant des doigts cette nouvelle cicatrice récoltée à Marineford de lui dire qu'il a tué le pirate qui la lui a causée.

Il ne le fait pas.

Plutôt, du bout de la langue et des dents, il gratte et lèche la plaie jusqu'à la rouvrir, jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de sang y perle.

« Doffy, » râle Rocinante, qui s'est allumé une cigarette de sa main valide et s'est laissé faire, sans doute parce que se débattre aurait immanquablement causé un incendie, « c'est dégueulasse, ça va salir les draps. »

Mais Doflamingo y pose la bouche et suce le liquide à même la peau, comme le ferait un petit animal parasite.

« Tu te prends pour un vampire ?

— Peut-être bien, » fait-il, les lèvres rouges de sang. Il se penche pour embrasser son frère, bouche écarlate contre bouche écarlate.

« C'est dégueulasse, proteste encore Rocinante sans pour autant chercher à l'éviter.

— Un jour, lui chuchote Doflamingo à l'oreille, je te tuerai et je te mangerai.

— Des envies de cannibalisme, Doffy ? »

L'envie plutôt de monopoliser absolument cette chair, de la rendre intangible pour d'autres. Parfois, ce n'est pas par haine qu'il veut tuer son frère, mais par délicatesse.

.

Le retour à Mariejoie a été surréel. Rien n'a changé ici alors que Marineford a été balayée dans cette horrible bataille qui ressemble à un immense gâchis.

Sengoku est dans un état... Publiquement, son père d'adoption offre à tous son éternelle sérénité de Bouddha, et Rocinante se demande à quel point il a recours à son fruit pour présenter à tous cette tranquille assurance, mais en privé, son caractère est celui d'un homme en deuil.

Chaque nouveau morceau de l'immense et relativement paisible territoire de Barbe-Blanche qui devient un champ de bataille est pour lui comme un coup de poignard au cœur. Après tout, lorsque les pirates s'affrontent sur terre, la plupart du temps, ce sont les civils qui paient. Marco le Phénix pour l'instant tente de protéger l'empire de son capitaine, mais leurs pertes à eux ont été dévastatrices.

« Je ne voulais pas cela, » lui confie-t-il un soir où il l'a appelé dans ses quartiers. Dérogeant à sa règle de sobriété absolue, il tient un verre de vin au lieu de son thé habituel. C'est un signe de grande détresse chez lui, se dit Rocinante, qui n'a pratiquement jamais vu son père d'adoption boire de l'alcool. « Je pense que je vais... je pense que je vais renoncer, Rocinante.

— Renoncer à quoi ? demande-t-il, un peu bêtement peut-être.

— Mon poste. Je crois que je ne suis plus capable d'être amiral en chef. »

Le monde peut parfois s'écrouler en silence. C'est le cas, hormis l'énorme boum que fait Rocinante en tombant de sa chaise.

« Ce n'est pas possible, gémit-il en se redressant, la chemise tâchée du vin qui était jusque là dans son verre. Ça a toujours été ton rêve !

— Mon rêve était de mettre fin à l'ère de la piraterie. Mais j'ai échoué Roci, j'ai échoué de bout en bout. Barbe-Blanche est mort et une nouvelle menace a surgi, qui semble bien plus dangereuse qu'un vieil homme qui étendait son contrôle sur des îles que le Gouvernement Mondial ne peut pas protéger.

— Tu parles de Teach ?

— Que va-t-il faire avec ces raclures échappées d'Impel Down ? Barbe-Blanche à sa manière avait de l'honneur. L'honneur d'un pirate ne vaut pas grand chose, je te l'accorde, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

— Mais c'est justement une raison de combattre ! Si tu abandonnes, tu le laisses gagner ! »

Sengoku a un air méditatif : « Je crois qu'il a déjà gagné. En fait, c'est peut-être même le seul qui ait gagné quelque chose dans toute cette histoire. »

La conversation roule encore quelques temps sur le même sujet, et Rocinante se rend compte que la passion de la justice qui a toujours animé son père d'adoption a en quelque sorte disparu. Il espère que ce ne sera que passager, parce que personne plus que Sengoku ne mérite d'être Amiral de la Flotte.

.

Sengoku renonce à son poste d'Amiral de la Flotte. La nouvelle fait les gros titres et amuse tout à fait Doflamingo.

Officiellement, c'est dû à son âge, qui commence à être certain, mais qu'il soit damné s'il croit un seul mot de ce mensonge plus gros qu'un galion. L'homme qu'il a vu à Marineford irradiait de puissance et d'assurance. Non, il y a assurément autre chose, et même s'il n'a aucun espoir de faire cracher la pastille à Rocinante, qui lui doit être au courant, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être d'excellente humeur. Que le vieux en crève, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir si ce n'est que ce soit de sa main. Rocinante serait sans doute fou de rage s'il lui faisait encore perdre un autre père.

La perspective le fait sourire. La haine de Rocinante n'est pas un sentiment qui lui déplaît. Il pourrait la mettre en balance avec les autres et contempler le résultat. Ce serait au moins intéressant et ça ne briserait pas pour autant le lien qui les unit.

Pas un mot sur son éventuel successeur. Ce sera sûrement un des amiraux, à moins d'une exception qui serait plutôt curieuse. Doflamingo ne sait pas lequel serait le plus profitable à ses affaires. Aokiji est paresseux, Akainu inflexible et Kizaru laxiste. Le dernier serait sûrement le plus intéressant, mais c'est aussi le moins probable. Les affinités de Sengoku sont connues. Ce sera sûrement Aokiji. Une fois en poste, la personnalité indolente de l'amiral de glace changera-t-elle ou bien gardera-t-il cette nonchalance dont Doflamingo se promet bien de tirer parti ?

En tout cas, cela causera un certain désordre et il a bien l'intention d'en profiter, tout comme il profite du morcellement, île par île, de l'empire du vieux Barbe-Blanche. Tout se qui secoue la stabilité du Gouvernement Mondial est bon à prendre, d'autant plus quand il peut augmenter ses ventes d'armes.

.

Aokiji et Akainu vont se battre pour le poste d'Amiral de la Flotte. Rocinante songe avec horreur que c'est de la folie, que cette bataille même est une honte, car elle ne fera que donner raison au plus fort. Et ce n'est pas l'idée que doit servir la justice, bien au contraire. Quant à savoir qui l'emportera, il n'en a aucune idée, mais pour lui, toute victoire sera en soi une défaite.

Pourtant, par sympathie personnelle, il souhaite le triomphe d'Aokiji. Il ne connaît pas particulièrement l'homme, il ne l'a pas vu plus de dix fois et lui a parlé encore moins souvent, mais il sait que c'est le choix de son père. De plus, il se méfie de l'intransigeance d'Akainu. La justice absolue a souvent trop tendance à punir les innocents pour atteindre aussi les coupables.

Il en parle à Mjosgard et celui-ci a un air navré. « Je ne peux rien faire. Personnellement, je soutiens le choix de Sengoku, mais la vaste majorité d'entre nous préfèrent Akainu. Ils ont peur, ajoute-t-il sans chercher à dissimuler son mépris. Est-ce que tu penses que cette tasse serait mieux avec un liséré vert ou un liséré rouge ?

— Rouge, répond aléatoirement Rocinante. Mais peur de quoi, au juste ? » Il est sincèrement curieux car rien ne semble pouvoir atteindre les Dragons Célestes et un sentiment comme la peur devrait leur être totalement étranger.

« Du D, bien évidemment ! Tu as oublié les histoires, Rocinante ? Le D qui viendra te manger si tu n'es pas sage ? Il se trouve que Dragon, l'homme le plus recherché du monde, l'homme à la tête de la Révolution qui veut renverser le Gouvernement Mondial est un D. Alors, pris de bigoterie, ils préfèrent un homme dur plutôt qu'un homme juste. »

Rocinante est abasourdi par cette révélation, même si quelque part, ça ne l'étonne pas.

« Je me disais aussi qu'il était étrange qu'il y ait débat sur la question. Traditionnellement, c'est l'Amiral lui-même qui choisit son successeur.

— Si le successeur plaît au Gouvernement Mondial, » ajoute Mjosgard en ornant sa tasse du liseré rouge. Il semble sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais tout à sa concentration, il ne dit plus rien.

« Ça me déprime, en conclut Rocinante.

— Il n'y aura aucune conséquence pour toi, si cela t'inquiète.

— Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir ?

— Et bien, les visites de ton frère étaient tolérées parce qu'on savait que tu étais le fils adoptif de l'Amiral de la Flotte. »

À la perspective qu'elles ne le soient plus, Rocinante ressent un mélange de peine, d'angoisse et de soulagement. Les visites de son frère, comme le dit si pudiquement Mjosgard, réveillent en lui des sentiments compliqués. Il a la sensation de s'attacher de plus en plus à lui alors même que l'enfermement auquel le condamne son lien amenuise son sens du devoir. Et comme il ne fait aucun doute que si Doffy le pouvait, il l'enlèverait immédiatement, les perspectives pour l'avenir ne sont guère plus réjouissantes que celles concernant le présent.

« Ce serait peut-être pour le mieux, mon oncle.

— Tu ne le penses pas vraiment, répond doucement Mjosgard. Alors, quel est ton avis sur cette tasse ? »

Il a élevé l'objet pour mieux le voir à la lumière du soleil, qui entre à grand flots par les vastes fenêtres de la petite pièce.

« En toute honnêteté, elle est hideuse. »

Le Dragon Céleste soupire. « Oui, tu as raison. Et pourtant, j'essaie, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, on dirait que je n'ai aucun talent pour la poterie. Je ferais volontiers fouetter mes précepteurs, qui, enfant, m'ont dit qu'il suffisait que je le veuille pour réussir.

— Là, c'est vous qui ne le pensez pas vraiment. »

L'homme se mit à rire. « Ah, tu commences à trop bien me connaître. »

.

« Je ne l'aurais pas laissé en vie.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas, » répond aussitôt Roci, qui, la tête sur la poitrine de Doflamingo, écoute leurs pulsations reprendre leur rythme habituel. Puis il ajoute : « Qui donc ?

— Aokiji. Akainu a fait une bêtise.

— C'est Kuzan maintenant, corrige son cadet en traçant distraitement des lignes sur sa peau. Et Sakazuki.

— Que penses-tu de ton nouvel amiral en chef ?

— Je pense surtout que tu es nul pour les conversations sur l'oreiller.

— Tu préférerais des mots d'amour ? demande Doflamingo en souriant.

— Non. J'aimerais qu'on... parle.

— Ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons ? »

Roci soupire et s'éloigne de lui. « Bien sûr, tu as raison. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions tellement de sujets de conversation. »

Il y a un silence, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son frère dise quelque chose, mais Doflamingo n'a rien à dire. Avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Rocinante serait comme mettre un couteau sous sa propre gorge. Il sait que tout ce qu'il dira sera retourné contre lui à la première occasion. « Ce que je pense de Sakazuki..., finit par lâcher Roci. Rien pour l'instant. C'était un bon amiral et je suis sûr qu'il fera ses preuves en tant qu'Amiral de la Flotte. Ce que tu appelles une bêtise, moi j'appelle ça un acte de clémence et je suis heureux que sa montée au pouvoir ne soit pas teinte du sang d'un de ses camarades.

— Il n'y a pourtant pas de meilleur marchepied que les cadavres. Surtout qu'eux ne peuvent pas revenir vous mordre le cul ensuite.

— Tu es sinistre.

— Réaliste tout au plus. » Doflamingo ouvre les draps et se lève. D'un mouvement, il attire à lui ses vêtements.

« Tu pars déjà ? demande le cadet avec quelque chose dans la voix qui ressemble à de la déception.

— J'ai un royaume à gouverner. Les tracas du pouvoir, et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Si je te manque tellement, je peux t'emmener, tu sais.

— Fut une époque où tes pièges étaient un peu plus subtils...

— Mais comme la subtilité n'a rien donné, j'essaie d'y aller franc jeu. Viens avec moi, Roci. Tu dois en avoir marre de cette cage où tu ne sers à rien.

— Je te trahirai, répond le cadet. Je te trahirai parce que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de fouiller dans la merde et tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu as les mains propres. »

Doflamingo s'interdit de se sentir blessé par les mots d'un traître.

« Qui te dit que je te laisserais sortir assez souvent de mon lit pour ça ? » plaisante-t-il plutôt.

Mais Rocinante est aujourd'hui d'humeur sérieuse : « Ce serait juste une autre cage, alors. Et cage pour cage, Doffy, même si tu ne comprends pas, je préfère encore celle où je peux te faire le moins de mal. »

.

« Pourquoi votre mission a-t-elle échouée ? »

Rocinante est un peu déconcerté face au tout nouvel Amiral de la Flotte qui l'a convoqué, fait attendu trois heures et a débuté l'entretien par cette question on ne peut plus étrange. Qu'il soit dans le bureau qu'occupait jusque-là Sengoku n'arrange rien.

« Monsieur, j'ai formé du mieux que je pouvais les nouveaux cadets arrivés à la base. Je pensais que leur entraînement avait satisfait mes supérieurs. »

Sakazuki retire son cigare de sa bouche.

« Je ne parle pas de ça, imbécile. Je parle de la dernière fois où vous avez été plus ou moins utile. Je parle de la mission d'infiltration de la Donquixote Family !

— Monsieur, j'ai été découvert et retenu captif.

— Ça n'a pas dû être une captivité si pénible. » Le ton de Sakazuki est agressif, accusateur.

« Monsieur ? répète Rocinante qui fait semblant de ne pas comprendre mais ne comprend en réalité que trop bien.

— Nous reparlerons de ce détail plus spécifique plus tard. Comment expliquez-vous que l'Ope Ope no Mi, qui était censé être dans les mains de Doflamingo selon tous les rapports est actuellement en possession de Trafalgar Law ?

— Law faisait partie de la Donquixote Family. J'ai réussi à l'en tirer.

— En omettant au passage de mentionner qu'il avait mangé le Fruit ?

— Je ne le savais pas. À l'époque, Doff...lamingo ne me faisait déjà plus confiance.

— Alors pourquoi avoir emmené ce gamin avec vous ?

— Parce qu'aucun enfant ne mérite de rester dans la Family.

— Et vous ignoriez son pouvoir ?

— Oui. » Rocinante espère juste que si tous les mensonges qu'il a pu fabriquer à l'époque pour protéger Law sont découverts, il sera le seul à en payer les conséquences.

« Alors même que vous l'avez fait dispenser des cours de natation ?

— Law enfant était sujet à des otites chroniques. » C'était du moins la raison qui avait été invoquée pour obtenir la fichue dispense.

— Admettons, » fait finalement Sakazuki, qui au ton de sa voix n'en croit pas un mot. « Je pense que mon prédécesseur a été peut-être un peu léger dans la confiance qu'il vous a accordée, mais admettons. Ce que j'aimerais présentement savoir c'est pourquoi le capitaine-corsaire Donquixote Doflamingo pénètre régulièrement par effraction dans la base marine de Mariejoie et plus précisément dans vos quartiers. »

Sakazuki le sait parfaitement. Il est impossible qu'il ne le sache pas, mais il veut me forcer à le dire, réalise Rocinante. Il veut m'humilier.

« Mon frère, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espère tranquille et pondérée, est également l'Alpha avec qui je suis lié en tant qu'Omega. »

La bouche de Sakazuki se tord de dégoût.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Rocinante se demande où mène cet interrogatoire sordide et presque obscène. Tout est consigné dans ses rapports, du moins tout ce qu'il était indispensable à la Marine de connaître. Il n'a pas fait mystère de son lien avec Doffy, mais il est vrai qu'il n'a pas jugé bon d'étaler les détails. Visiblement, c'est ce que Sakazuki souhaite.

« Mes suppresseurs étaient périmés. Mes chaleurs se sont déclenchées.

— Les Omega, » grogne l'amiral en chef avec mépris, et Rocinante ne devine que trop bien qu'il le juge inférieur de par sa simple nature. Comme s'il avait demandé à naître Omega, comme s'il avait pu choisir ! « Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention, vraiment ! Ensuite, que s'est-il passé ? »

C'est une question incroyablement grossière.

« Mon frère est un Alpha. Il est entré en rut et sans savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait, il m'a mordu. Depuis, nous sommes liés.

— Et vous n'avez jamais cherché à profiter de ce lien ?

— Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que j'étais une taupe infiltrée, si, je l'ai fait.

— Et depuis ? Depuis ? Il vous visite pour quoi exactement ? »

Rocinante a fortement envie de répondre une impertinence, quelque chose comme 'À votre avis ?' mais à quoi bon engager un combat qu'il ne pourra que perdre ? Il se contente donc d'un laconique : « C'est la force du lien.

— Ce lien, il marche à double-sens ?

— Oui.

— Alors qui me dit que désormais, vous n'êtes pas un espion de Doflamingo infiltré dans la Marine ? »

L'idée est tellement absurde que Rocinante a presque envie de rire.

« Je n'ai jamais révélé la moindre information sur la Marine à Doflamingo.

— Si jamais j'obtiens la moindre preuve... Vous savez que ce qui attend les traîtres, c'est la peine capitale, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, monsieur.

— Vous pouvez disposer, commandant. Mais n'oubliez pas que désormais, je veille. »

Il a dit cela avec une passion farouche, comme si à lui tout seul, il pouvait contrôler chaque action de chaque soldat.

« Encore une chose. Chaque visite que vous rendra votre frère équivaudra à un jour de cachot. Tâchez de lui faire comprendre qu'il est de votre intérêt qu'il se montre le moins possible. »

Rocinante salue et se retire, ne sachant si son émotion dominante est la colère ou le dégoût.

.

Punk Hazard est désormais une île interdite d'accès à tous. Le combat titanesque qui y a eu lieu a transformé pour toujours la topographie et la moitié de l'île est un océan de lave tandis que l'autre est un désert de glace. Même pour Grand Line, même pour le Nouveau Monde, c'est une île étrange.

Ça tombe très bien, Doflamingo cherchait justement un endroit assez grand pour aménager un complexe dédié à la production du SAD. Le SAD est une petite merveille mise au point par le scientifique Caesar Clown et qui permet de produire des Smile, des Fruits du Démon artificiels de type Zoan. La perspective de ce que pourrait rapporter cette plus qu'intéressante découverte si on y investit assez de temps et d'argent est fabuleuse. Sans compter qu'en pouvant distribuer des Fruits du Démon à grande échelle, Doflamingo s'assure de provoquer un chaos sans précédent. Tout ce qui peut déstabiliser l'ordre mondial lui plaît.

Il a à peine fait filtrer quelques informations sur la question qu'il est contacté par un émissaire de Kaidou, qui déclare son intérêt pour une telle trouvaille, et propose des conditions extrêmement alléchantes à la condition d'un monopole. Après diverses tractations, Doflamingo s'engage à reverser l'intégral de sa production de Smile à Kaidou à l'exception d'un vingtième. L'Empereur fait savoir que la clause ne lui plaît pas entièrement, mais il accepte néanmoins.

Il est temps de fabriquer des Smile à grande échelle. Malgré le SAD, les plants sont extrêmement fragiles et difficile à faire fleurir puis mûrir. Heureusement, Doflamingo a sous la main des petits êtres crédules qui sont des pros du jardinage.

Il savait bien qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas exterminer les Tontattas.

.

Law était peut-être un mauvais Marine, mais c'était clairement parce qu'il n'y mettait pas de bonne volonté. En piraterie, il se révèle vite un maître.

L'incident de Port Rocky, une véritable bataille entre une poignée de pirates et deux régiments entiers de Marines, rase l'île suite à une explosion provoquée, selon la Marine, par les pirates eux-mêmes. Heureusement qu'un jeune capitaine du nom de Cobby a pris sur lui d'évacuer les civils, contrevenant à ses ordres directs, parce que sinon ça aurait été un carnage. À Mariejoie, la rumeur court que c'est la Marine elle-même qui aurait fait sauter l'île.

Toujours est-il qu'en plus de la perte de deux régiments, il faut compter plus de vingt navires par le fond : un désastre que certains n'hésitent pas à comparer au ravage d'Enies Lobby.

Sa prime augmente jusqu'à 440 millions. Et alors que Rocinante s'inquiète des répercussions que cela risque d'avoir, notamment par rapport aux chasseurs de primes, Law a l'idée d'un goût discutable d'envoyer cent cœurs de pirates à la Marine, en échange du titre de capitaine-corsaire.

Rassuré de ce point de vue-là, une autre inquiétude surgit, celle de voir Law à Mariejoie, et en présence de Doffy, mais la décision de Sakazuki de faire passer le QG de la Marine de l'autre côté de Red Line diffère la réunion habituelle de présentation.

Rocinante aimerait tant revoir son fils adoptif, mais il refuse de le voir mettre un pied à Mariejoie, pas en tout cas s'il peut l'éviter et encore moins avec son frère dans les parages.

Law semble partager son point de vue car malgré la légalité de son nouveau statut, il ne cherche pas à le rencontrer. Rocinante reçoit une lettre, dans son habituel style laconique, où le brun parle d'un plan pour le sauver.

Le sauver de quoi, Rocinante ne le discerne que vaguement. Il espère simplement qu'avec son plan insensé, Law ne risque pas de se perdre lui-même.

.

Roci est très enthousiaste, aujourd'hui, et tout à la fois d'une docilité troublante.

Il ne faut pas longtemps à Doflamingo pour comprendre pourquoi.

« Rocinante, grogne-t-il, et tes suppresseurs ? »

Maintenant qu'ils sont liés, Doflamingo est le seul Alpha qui répond aux chaleurs de son frère, rendant les suppresseurs moins nécessaires, et il semblerait que son cadet ait été quelque peu négligent dans sa prise de médicaments.

« Je ne comprends pas, déclare Roci, je suis sûr de les avoir pris ce matin.

— Il faut croire que non...

— Merde ! Oui, je m'en souviens, j'en ai donné hier à Joan qui n'en avait plus, sans m'apercevoir que c'était ma dernière plaquette. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer à la pharmacie ce matin. »

Doflamingo passe la main sur la joue de son frère. Elle est brûlante. Lui-même commence à sentir monter en lui un feu dévorant. Répondant à l'odeur de l'Omega, il va bientôt entrer en rut.

« Merde, Doffy, je suis vraiment désolé ! Et il a fallu que tu viennes aujourd'hui ! Attends, je file à l'infirmerie pour que... »

Doflamingo retient son frère par le bras.

« Pour que rien du tout. Ça nous rappellera des souvenirs. »

Rocinante fait mine de résister, mais bientôt l'instinct est trop fort, et il est dans les bras de son frère, avide et empressé. Doflamingo apprécie tout à fait mais il n'oublie pas qu'il est en territoire ennemi. Il a soin d'entraver la porte et la fenêtre. Personne ne pourra venir le surprendre.

Les onze prochaines heures sont spectaculaires. Mais son endurance est à bout, et il ne souhaite pas s'endormir à Mariejoie.

Roci lui n'a pas ce genre de problème et il est étalé au milieu des draps, ouvert, confiant. Ses cheveux sont en désordre, et dans les draps froissés, c'est une débauche de sperme et de sang : ils ne sont pas du genre tendres, ni l'un, ni l'autre. En se rhabillant, Doflamingo jette un coup d'œil sur la scène et apprécie l'écho rouge des tâches écarlates sur le drap blanc qui rappellent les lèvres tatouées sur la peau pâle.

« Roci, chuchote-t-il, tu dors ? »

Le ronflement de son cadet lui assure que oui, et tout semble le confirmer.

Curieux, Doflamingo examine le ventre de Roci en quête d'une cicatrice d'opération précise. Sur le patchwork qu'est le corps de son frère, ça se révèle vite impossible.

Il passe ses doigts sur le ventre musclé. Avec une grande prudence, il sonde son intérieur du bout de ses fils. La matrice est toujours là, ce qui exclut la possibilité d'une opération commanditée par la Marine, qui n'a généralement pas de délicatesse et vide tout. Et puis, il lui semble qu'il l'aurait senti aujourd'hui. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Rocinante a eu dans sa vie un autre genre de médecin. Dans North Blue, on a plus l'habitude de ligaturer. Doflamingo le sait car il a lui-même 'déligaturé' plusieurs esclaves Omega qui avaient subi cette procédure. Cela n'empêche pas les chaleurs, mais cela empêche, en même temps que les grossesses, les liens. C'est plus utile pour des prostitués mais certains clients souhaitent la grossesse d'un Omega.

Doucement, Doflamingo effleure les organes reproducteurs, et il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour trouver le problème.

Oh, son petit frère lui a encore faire des cachotteries. Très bien, il fera semblant de ne pas savoir, et ne dira, ou ne fera, rien. Jusqu'au moment bien sûr où ça se révélera utile.

.

Rocinante a beau argué qu'une semaine de cachot pour une seule visite de son frère, ça ne correspond pas aux ordres de l'amiral Sakazuki, il ne convainc guère ses supérieurs ; mais il faut dire qu'il a aussi raté tout une journée sans préavis, en plus d'avoir fait l'erreur de ne pas prendre ses suppresseurs.

L'un dans l'autre, ce ne serait pas si horrible si être condamné au cachot ne signifiait pas être à l'eau et au pain sec.

Rocinante a horreur du pain, et s'il peut aisément tenir un jour sans manger, une semaine c'est une autre paire de manche. Alors pour éviter de mastiquer et de prolonger le supplice, il trempe le pain dans l'eau afin de le réhydrater. Il ne sait pas ce qui est pire de la texture ou du goût mais pour un peu, il en viendrait vraiment à remettre en question ses amours avec son frère.

Il ment, bien sûr qu'il ment. Plus le temps passe, plus il se rend compte qu'il glisse vers des pensées dangereuses pour l'intégrité de sa conscience.

Des 'et si' commence à affleurer dans son esprit. À qui rend-il service en restant dans la Marine ? Law est assez puissant pour faire son chemin tout seul, Sengoku n'a pas démissionné uniquement parce que cela aurait fait mauvais genre et lui... n'a pas mis les pieds en dehors de la base depuis près de neuf ans, si ce n'est pour une expédition de quelques heures jusqu'à Marineford ou la Terre Sainte.

Sa vie est ennuyeuse et vide de sens.

Mais ce que Rocinante sait, c'est que même si son frère s'est apparemment rangé en surface du côté du Gouvernement Mondial, sa soif de destruction et de domination n'a pas pu se contenter de la récupération du trône de leurs ancêtres.

S'il le rejoignait à Dressrosa, la vérité, c'est qu'il a peur non pas pour sa vie mais de ce qu'il y découvrirait. Car alors, ce qu'il a de conscience se réveillerait et à nouveau, il le trahirait.

Rocinante se déteste de sa lâcheté, mais il se rend compte qu'il aime trop son frère pour le blesser encore plus, même au nom de la justice.

Ce qui en dit long sur l'être misérable qu'il est devenu.

Cette constatation a dans sa bouche, un goût bien pire que celui du pain rassis retrempé d'eau.

.

« Doffy, je te cherchais.

— Je suis là, » dit tranquillement Doflamingo, étalé dans un canapé à sa taille et savourant le soleil en ce tôt début de matinée. La ville est encore calme à ses pieds.

Vergo s'avance de quelque pas et s'assoit à un des bouts du canapé. Le blond n'oublie pas, n'oubliera jamais, ce qu'il doit à Vergo. Mais depuis ce jour maudit sur Minion où la trahison de son frère s'est avérée vraie et où le premier Corazón a foutu une branlée si magistrale au second, leur rapport sont teintés de peur. Lui-même, car il a peur de le tuer, Vergo, car il a peur qu'en le faisant, Doflamingo réduise à néant le reste de la Family. Le chemin du sang est une voie que le roi de Dressrosa est toujours bien trop prompt à emprunter. Il vaut mieux éviter de l'inciter à y faire un pas.

« Tu ne pars pas aujourd'hui ?

— Je ne pars pas tous les jours.

— Ce n'est pas un reproche, dit tranquillement Vergo. Juste une constatation. Tu pars beaucoup ces derniers temps.

— Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

— Doffy, est-ce que la Family est toujours aussi importante pour toi ?

— La Family est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi, répond Doflamingo en chassant de son esprit l'image de son frère. Je trouve même offensant que tu le demandes, camarade. »

Le sourire de Doflamingo s'est élargi, et c'est comme la promesse de ce qui risque de se passer si Vergo tire trop sur la corde prête à se rompre.

« Mais Rocinante aussi est important pour toi. »

La première impulsion est d'effacer ce nom de la bouche de Vergo à coups de pied.

« Et Doffy, s'il est important pour toi, alors il est important pour moi, et pour les autres.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Qu'il serait peut-être temps de le récupérer. »

Doflamingo ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette proposition, qu'il médite un instant.

« Peut-être, finit-il par dire, plus pour se donner du temps pour réfléchir que parce qu'il le pense vraiment.

— Quand tu seras prêt, nous serons prêts également. Comme toujours.

— C'est ce que fait la famille, » acquiesce Doflamingo.

Sur ces mots, Vergo se lève et s'éloigne.

Immédiatement, l'idée vague d'un projet se forme dans la tête de Doflamingo. Enlever son frère de Mariejoie requerrait de la préparation mais ne serait pas impossible. Le plus compliqué serait de s'arranger pour qu'il n'y ait pas de preuve qu'il est lié à sa disparition. Évidemment, tout le monde se douterait de la vérité, mais pour sauver les apparences, ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle ne soit pas prouvée.

Rocinante est en lui-même un paramètre hasardeux. Serait-il réceptif à l'idée ? Il ne semble pas, et il faudrait donc le mettre devant le fait accompli.

Le mieux, ce serait une drogue qui le rende inconscient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de porté de Mariejoie. Et une fois à Dressrosa, oh comme Doflamingo se chargerait de le protéger, de le tenir bien soigneusement à l'abri de tous les sombres secrets de la Family.

Peut-être l'emprisonnerait-il, non plus sur une île, et certainement pas non plus dans un cachot, mais dans une jolie cage dont il ne pourrait pas sortir et où lui seul, Doflamingo, pourrait entrer.

Comme ce serait bon de l'avoir toujours là, à disposition, de savoir ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il mange, ce qu'il dit. D'être son seul contact avec le monde extérieur, le pont entre lui et le reste du monde, le centre de son univers.

Son frère, quoiqu'il en dise, aspire à être attaché par des liens si forts qu'il ne pourra jamais les rompre, même s'il le voulait. Car l'ennemi de Rocinante, c'est Rocinante lui-même et sa conception erronée de la justice, cette odieuse idée d'humanité que Sengoku lui a mis en tête. Rocinante veut une prison dont il ne pourra pas s'évader afin justement de ne pas être tenté d'en sortir.

Son frère est ainsi, c'est seulement dans la contrainte, qu'il pourra être libre et heureux.

L'idée est tentante, décidément. Une jolie cage pour un bel oiseau au plumage noir.

.

Les nouvelles du Nouveau Monde sont déprimantes. Une bataille a eu lieu entre Barbe-Noire et le reste des forces de Barbe-Blanche, et ça n'a pas été en faveur de ces derniers. Le résultat des courses, c'est que le titre d'Empereur, que Marco le Phénix réclamait comme sien, est définitivement échu à Barbe-Noire.

Rocinante n'a aucune raison d'aimer les pirates, et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas le cas, il ne les aime ni les uns, ni les autres. Mais au moins reconnaît-il aux pirates de Barbe-Blanche une certaine noblesse qu'il n'y a pas chez Barbe-Noire, qui semble de nature essentiellement traîtresse et opportuniste.

En tout cas, voilà qui va encore secouer les fondations de plus en plus fragiles de l'équilibre mondial. Contrairement à Kaidou et à Big Mom, tous les deux solidement ancrés au centre de leur territoire, contrairement à Shanks le Roux, Empereur errant dont le territoire s'il est vaste est difficile à défendre, couvrant des îles éparses, Barbe-Noire semble rechercher le conflit. Aspire-t-il lui aussi au One Piece et au titre si dérisoire de Seigneur des Pirates ? Et qui sera le premier Empereur qu'il affrontera ?

Est-ce que Doffy sera sauf dans ce conflit ?

Rocinante se désespère lui-même de cette pensée inopportune. Après tout, son frère est assez grand pour faire ses propres choix, même s'ils sont absolument tous contestables et mauvais, et il est peut-être temps d'arrêter d'essayer de le sauver de lui-même.

Peut-être que s'il se le répète assez souvent, il arrivera à s'en convaincre. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

La vie monotone qu'il mène à Mariejoie est encore plus ennuyeuse depuis que le quartier général de la Marine est passé de l'autre côté de Red Line.

Marineford a été rapidement reconstruite, dans l'optique évident du gouvernement de faire croire que les ravages du côté de la Marine avaient été mineurs pendant la Guerre au Sommet, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Avant, les soldats de deux garnisons se mêlaient, et Mariejoie recevait des nouvelles, mais à présent, elles arrivent au compte-goutte ou par les journaux.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Les cadets formés à la base de Mariejoie sont tous des fils de bonnes familles qui ne serviront jamais ailleurs, dans la crainte d'un vrai combat. On exige d'eux qu'ils aient une belle prestance et une tenue impeccable mais ils ne sont rien de plus que des gardes fantoches pour faire joli.

Si c'est l'ultime rempart qui gardera la Terre Sainte d'un éventuel ennemi, Rocinante songe qu'on peut tout aussi bien livrer Mariejoie à qui la réclame. Doflamingo de son côté n'a pas fait beaucoup de bien à la réputation d'impénétrabilité de la base en s'y baladant régulièrement comme s'il était chez lui.

Et avec tout cela, Sengoku, désormais en éternelles tournées d'inspection, lui manque terriblement.

.

Le granit marin a coûté une fortune, mais Doflamingo a été inflexible. C'est peut-être de la folie de construire une usine avec ce matériau, mais il a l'intention d'en faire un bunker absolument imprenable. Ce qu'elle recèle et trop rare, trop précieux. On ne fait pas des affaires avec un Empereur impunément et il sait que sa vie est dans la balance. Or, si Doflamingo craint peu de choses en ce monde, il craint définitivement Kaidou. Bien sûr, il aurait été tellement plus simple de construire l'usine en pierre, il n'aurait fallu à Pica que quelques minutes, une heure tout au plus. Mais lorsque l'on a un bien si précieux, on le protège avec soin.

L'usine se dresse dans le port souterrain de Dressrosa. Le manque de soleil est pallié par des tournesols élégants, une variété de fleurs qui produit une bioluminescence intense, semblable à celle du soleil. Seuls les Tontattas sont capables de faire éclore de telles merveilles sous terre, et comme prévu, les nains se montrent à la hauteur de la tâche.

Au passage, car les duper est d'une facilité dérisoire, Doflamingo a également mis la main sur leur princesse qui possède la précieuse faculté du Fruit de la Guérison. Elle sert d'abord d'otage, même si les Tontattas n'ont pas l'air de comprendre tout à fait le principe et croit travailler dans le but de la soulager d'un mal imaginaire, ce qui revient au même. Puis, elle est un atout en cas de bataille.

Pour tout dire, elle soigne surtout les lumbagos de Lao G tant la puissance de Joker est crainte dans les réseaux des trafiquants du marché noir. Les batailles, il y a longtemps qu'elles ne sont plus le quotidien de la Family, et heureusement que le Colisée est là pour donner quelques émotions fortes à ses membres, et par la même occasion, aux habitants. Inconscients de la face sombre de Dressrosa, inconscients qu'ils peuvent eux-mêmes y être précipités à tout moment, ils vivent de jeux, de danse et d'amour dans un royaume qui semble en tout point idyllique tandis que sous terre, la vraie nature de ce pays, jadis phare lumineux de la paix, est révélée, répandant dans les pays avoisinants la guerre, le désordre et la misère.

Doflamingo adore cette idée, il s'en délecte comme d'un met rare et choisi.

Quant à l'enlèvement de Roci... L'idée a fini par le séduire. Son frère, tout comme l'usine, fait partie des choses qu'il préfère avoir sous la main pour mieux les protéger, et les contrôler.

Il ira comme il a pris l'habitude de le faire parfois, le soir, et il en sortira tout aussi insolemment au matin. Sauf que c'est son clone de fils qui sortira de la base, tout seul, tandis que lui, par les nuages, il aura depuis longtemps enlevé son frère après l'avoir drogué pour ne pas qu'il se débatte.

Sengoku s'assurait toujours de laisser quelqu'un en garde de Rocinante s'il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même mais Sakazuki dédaigne de prendre de telles précautions. Alors vraiment, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. À présent qu'il est inspecteur, le vieil homme se voit contraint de se déplacer. Il suffira d'utiliser son prochain déplacement.

Quant à lui, et bien si quelqu'un vient lui réclamer son frère, il pourra toujours prétendre qu'il est lui-même fou d'inquiétude et qu'il ne le sait pas. Ce serait même une jolie raison pour décapiter un Marine ou deux en toute impunité. Sous le coup de la colère, n'est-ce pas... Après tout, il ne sera pas déchu de son titre de capitaine-corsaire pour un peu de sang sur son manteau.

.

Doffy est venu ce soir, et Rocinante ne songe pas sans plaisir qu'il dormira sûrement là. C'est un plaisir que son frère lui accorde rarement, car même si Doflamingo se prétend tout puissant il ne l'est pas pour autant et il refuse de dormir à Mariejoie. Mais parfois, lorsqu'il vient le soir, il reste jusqu'aux heures du petit matin, et Rocinante peut faire semblant de prétendre qu'ils sont du même côté, que le reste du monde n'existe pas en dehors d'eux.

Quand l'envie lui en prend, Doffy sait être d'une incroyable tendresse, et même si Rocinante adore le côté parfois brutal de leurs échanges, dont il ressort avec des ecchymoses et parfois de nouvelles cicatrices comme d'un combat, il est ému par la douceur d'une autre manière. Ça lui parle d'un futur qui n'existe pas et n'existera jamais mais qui quelque part aurait pu exister.

Seulement aujourd'hui, en plus d'être tendre, Doffy est d'humeur bavarde. Et non pas ses bavardages habituels, qu'il débite quasiment sans arrêt pour le plaisir jubilatoire de s'écouter parler, mais des questions déroutantes, qui font du mal autant que du bien. Rocinante ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas le seul à se préoccuper de ce genre de choses.

« Es-tu heureux, Roci ? » lui demande-t-il d'un ton grave et sérieux, en embrassant ses paupières.

« Oui, répond sincèrement et ardemment le cadet, car en ce moment, vraiment, il ne voit pas comment il pourrait être plus heureux.

— Et à quoi tient ton bonheur ? »

Pour la première fois, il a l'impression que Doffy l'écoute, cherche, se tend pour trouver lui aussi un équilibre dans la folie de leur vie.

« À toi, » répond-il, et c'est vrai, il a l'impression que les seules heures où il se sent vivant, où il peut respirer c'est quand il est avec son frère. Il sait que c'est le lien, mais il sait que c'est aussi autre chose. Doflamingo est drôle quand il le veut, d'une malice qui n'est pas toujours gentille mais dont Rocinante ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il est intelligent et intuitif, et lorsqu'il parle de l'actualité, plus d'une fois, il l'a surpris en déduisant, presque en prédisant un événement selon le cours actuel des choses. Son cadet voudrait pouvoir partager plus avec lui, se libérer de l'irritante contrainte qui fait de lui un Marine et de son frère aîné un capitaine-corsaire.

« Alors ton bonheur ? Ce serait d'être toujours avec moi ? » Doffy rit au creux de son oreille alors que ses doigts redescendent le long de son ventre, en petits massages câlins et joueurs.

— Oui.

— Alors tu vas être très heureux, petit frère. Bientôt, tu vas l'être.

— Mais rien que toi, ajoute Rocinante, rien que toi, pas eux, pas la Family. Je les déteste tant, si tu savais. C'est pour ça que je refuse de partir, je crois. Parce que si j'étais avec eux, même si j'étais avec toi, je me tuerais Doffy. J'en suis sûr. »

Il y a un bruit de verre brisé et Rocinante ouvre les yeux et se redresse aussitôt. Son frère s'est écarté de lui, et dans sa main, il tient une petite ampoule brisée qu'il regarde d'un air presque surpris.

« Tu es blessé, ça saigne ! » fait tout de suite Rocinante en se levant pour aller chercher des bandages, quelque chose qu'il a appris à garder sous la main.

« C'est bon, » fait Doflamingo avec un regard torve. Il se lève et se dirige vers le broc où il rince sa main, avant de caresser sa paume meurtrie du bout des doigts de sa main valide, activant son pouvoir en des petites sutures.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demande Roci, sincèrement curieux.

— Rien. Le prix de quelque chose que je n'aurais pas voulu. » Et lui qui n'a jamais peur de rien, il a l'air presque effrayé par ses propres mots.

.

* * *

 _Normalement, je dis bien normalement, il reste encore un chapitre et deux épilogues. Et ce sera fini. Pour de bon. (Je ne peux pas croire que ça va être aussi simple...)_


	5. V

_Merci à **eiko** , **Chocogrenouille** (Ahah, Neechu lutte pour faire un happy end, je t'assure. Après, je n'en dit pas plus parce que je vais me faire gronder, mais Control est une fic beaucoup plus vaste et longue que celle-ci. En tout cas, n'hésite pas à lui dire ton avis, je suis sûre qu'elle t'écoutera. Quant à Doffy, oui, il a compris le caractère de Roci, du moins celui que je lui ai donné. Mais ce qu'il veut semble assez difficile à obtenir MAIS j'ai promis un happy end donc... En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira !) et à **Sushi** (Cette fic est déjà finie d'écrire, ce qui a été un vrai parcours du combattant parce qu'à la base c'était un chapitre unique, il est donc assez facile d'avoir un rythme de parution plus régulier, mais je comprends que ce soit agréable ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, je l'ai rajouté pour donner plus de corps à l'univers et expliquer comment Doffy arrive là où il va en arriver. Il est évident qu'après tout ce qu'il a traversé, des choses changent en lui. Quant à la Donquixote Family, comme tu vas le voir, j'ai été expéditive x) Puisse la suite te plaire tout autant ! Et je te vois avec ta banderole toute mignonne et forcément, ça me motive un maximum !)_ _pour leur review._

* * *

.

 **Out of Control**

.

Doflamingo se demande ce que prépare cette petite raclure de Law à Punk Hazard. Il est plus intrigué qu'inquiet, bien certain que Monet est capable de le mettre au pas s'il tente quoi que ce soit. Le fruit de l'Ope Ope no Mi n'est pas un fruit fait pour le combat, et Monet est, elle, une combattante hors pair qui a toute sa confiance, en plus d'une femme fine, astucieuse et juste assez cruelle pour être impitoyable.

Avec la Marine qui traque les communications et tente d'appâter les pirates, il vaut mieux être prudent sur la fréquence des appels, alors comme il l'a fait bien des années auparavant pour son frère, il a planté dans la nuque de Monet, un fil. Chaque jour, à la même heure, elle lui envoie un message en code morse, toujours le même d'ailleurs : RAS. Rien à signaler.

La surprise de Doflamingo n'est donc pas mince lorsqu'il reçoit un appel lui annonçant que Law s'est retourné contre Caesar, faisant visiblement au passage alliance avec Chapeau de Paille fraîchement sorti de sa retraite et qui commence déjà à faire parler de lui. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la Marine est sur place et d'humeur fouineuse.

Il envoie aussitôt Baby 5 et Buffalo sur place, une équipe de choc, éprouvée par bien des combats, mais les choses déraillent encore plus et ils se font capturés.

Soit. Il est l'heure pour Doflamingo d'aller rendre une petite visite au fils adoptif de son cher frère. Comment dit-on orphelin, mais à l'envers ?

Ce qui avait commencé comme une journée sans histoire continue de se compliquer. Certes, avec son intervention, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, un ordre sanglant, mais Aokiji, ou plutôt Kuzan, arrive et met fin au combat qui l'oppose à la Marine du G5 et à son vice-amiral, Smoker.

Même s'il a pu récupérer ses deux officiers, l'improbable alliance entre Law et Monkey D Luffy a emporté Caesar et avec lui le précieux secret du SAD.

Kaidou ne va pas être ravi quand il cessera de le fournir en Smile, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Les conditions que Law posent pour rendre Caesar sont à la fois simplissimes et grotesques : renoncer à son statut de capitaine-corsaire et abdiquer le trône de Dressrosa.

Puisque ce petit con veut jouer aux plus malins, il va découvrir que c'est un jeu qu'on perd immanquablement quand on lutte contre tonton Doffy.

.

Dressrosa est tombée. Rocinante ne peut tout simplement pas y croire. Déjà, le matin même, l'information de la résignation de son frère au titre de capitaine-corsaire ainsi que son abdication au trône l'avaient stupéfait, même si une édition spéciale avait corrigé cette information.

Rocinante ne savait pas quel plan Doffy machinait, mais ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de bon. Son frère n'aurait pas mis en branle un pareil processus sans une excellente raison. Même Sakazuki n'était pas au courant et l'Amiral de la Flotte l'avait personnellement appelé pour savoir s'il avait des informations concernant les agissements de son frère. Quand il avait répondu que non, il s'était pris une rude semonce. Comme si Rocinante pouvait faire quelque chose à propos des plans qui sortaient de l'esprit tordu de Doffy. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient liés qu'ils partageaient les mêmes idées. Mais la défiance de Sakazuki à son encontre était proverbiale, donc il ne s'en était guère soucié.

En revanche, ce soir, Sengoku est venu le chercher : « Nous partons, annonce-t-il d'entrée de jeu. Tu as dix minutes pour faire tes paquets. »

Le regard que jette Rocinante à son père d'adoption est plutôt interloqué.

« Sakazuki m'a prévenu, Doflamingo est déchu de son titre de capitaine-corsaire, pour de bon cette fois. À présent, tu n'es plus d'aucune utilité pour le Gouvernement Mondial. Mjosgard te protège mais ses affaires ne sont pas tellement en bon état. Bien sûr, personne ne porterait la main sur lui. Mais sur toi... »

Le blond n'a pas besoin d'une plus longue explication. Tous les sombres pressentiments dont son oncle lui fait part depuis des années semblent finalement se réaliser. Dix minutes plus tard, il a fourré au fond d'un sac les lettres de Law, de quoi s'habiller en civil pour deux ou trois jours, les deux seules photos qu'il possède de ses parents et que Mjosgard lui a données ainsi qu'une tasse hideuse, également présent de son oncle dont la passion pour la poterie ne s'est pas démentie malgré son manque évident de talent. Il n'a pas d'adieux à faire. Il ne laisse en arrière ni amis, ni bien évidemment d'amants. Sa relation avec son frère l'a toujours relégué à un statut à part.

Quand Rocinante quitte sa chambre en emportant en tout et pour tout ce sac de voyage, il a la troublante certitude qu'il ne reviendra plus jamais.

Une heure plus tard, sur le navire de Tsuru, Sengoku et lui voguent en direction de Dressrosa. Savoir que Doffy est désormais hors de combat l'emplit d'une amertume qui l'étonne. Que fera le Gouvernement Mondial de cette irritante épine dans son flanc qu'a été, et est encore Doflamingo ? Certainement rien de bon.

Sengoku voit son air pensif et se tait. Rocinante espère simplement qu'il n'est pas une épine dans son flanc à lui.

Sans bonté, il s'examine et sa facilité à accepter le statu quo de leur situation à lui et à son frère tant que ce dernier était roi de Dressrosa lui semble méprisable. Il n'a pas lutté, il a accepté. Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il s'en rend compte.

Alors que pour la première fois depuis des années, c'est lui qui part à la rencontre de Doffy, ses pensées sont pleines de tendresse pour ce frère qu'il sait criminel et pleine de mépris pour lui-même.

.

Dans sa prison, Doflamingo rit. Bien sûr qu'il rit, il a presque réduit un pays à néant, et même si l'œuvre de sa vie est détruite en même temps, il se dit qu'il est parti dans un grandiose déluge de pierres et de sang. Il regrette de ne pas avoir tué de Dragon Céleste, de ne même pas leur avoir mis le point dans la figure comme l'a fait celui qui l'a vaincu.

Il regrette la mort de Trebol, celle de Diamante, celle de Vergo.

Il regrette aussi de ne pas les avoir tués lui-même. Quelque part, il lui semble que cela lui était dû. On abat soi-même son chien quand il n'est plus bon à grand chose, on ne confie pas ça au voisin. Et en perdant, ils ont prouvé qu'ils n'étaient plus utiles.

Lui non plus n'est plus utile. Quel voisin se chargera de l'abattre ?

Soudain, Doflamingo comprend pourquoi Roger s'est rendu à la Marine. Il espère que son exécution sera publique et grandiose, à la hauteur de son rêve de destruction, mais connaissant les Dragons Célestes, il suppose qu'il doit plutôt redouter un assassinat relativement discret. Dommage, il est sûr qu'il aurait quelques derniers mots éloquents à dire.

Alors il rit, tout chargé de chaînes, d'un rire tel que les soldats qui le gardent sont nerveux et inquiets.

.

Sengoku lui a demandé de venir dans la petite cabine mise à sa disposition. Quittant le pont, Rocinante rejoint la chambre de son père, et ce dernier referme la porte derrière lui. Puis, se dirigeant vers un coffre, il en sort un petit flacon transparent, recelant un liquide d'une couleur bleutée un peu nacrée. Il le tend au blond.

« C'est un cadeau, » déclare-t-il, et c'est sans doute ce mot de 'cadeau' qui décide Rocinante à tendre la main à son tour pour s'emparer de la petite fiole. Sans s'expliquer pourquoi, il ressent un profond malaise en la regardant et c'est pire en la tenant.

« On dirait que ça te répugne, remarque Sengoku.

— Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce flacon peut me faire beaucoup de mal. C'est du poison ?

— C'est tout le contraire. Ce que tu tiens en main est une des dernières créations de Vegapunk, quelque chose qui va révolutionner la vie de centaines de milliers de personnes. »

Rocinante a l'air justement impressionné. Après tout, il n'a aucune raison de mettre en doute les mots de son père adoptif ou le génie de Vegapunk.

« Comment cela ?

— Il appelle ça du Dissolvant, et le nom en soi est assez limpide : il dissout les liens.

— Pardon ?

— Le lien qui unit un Alpha et un Omega. Cette potion permet de le rompre.

— Mais c'est impossible, ce lien dure aussi longtemps que la vie d'un des deux membres du couple.

— C'est vrai. Mais ceci arrive à tromper le cerveau en lui faisant croire que l'autre est mort.

— C'est-à-dire que si je bois ça...

— Ton frère ne sera plus ton Alpha. Tu seras libre.

— Et lui aussi ?

— Non, c'est unilatéral. Pour que le lien se brise de son côté, il faudrait qu'il boive également la potion.

— Pourquoi me donner ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

— J'ai toujours voulu te libérer de son emprise, mais ce n'était pas possible avant. Cette potion est encore très récente. Tous les effets secondaires n'ont pas été testés, même si pour l'instant tous les résultats sont positifs. »

Rocinante reste muet. Les implications sont trop nombreuses, et le mot 'libérer' a quelque chose d'enivrant, mais...

« Je ne dis pas que tu doives le faire simplement parce que je te le demande. Je veux juste que tu aies cette option. »

Une vague intense de soulagement submerge Rocinante. Non pas, se rend-il compte, à la perspective de briser le lien qui l'unit à son frère mais bien à l'idée que Sengoku ne l'exige pas de lui. Parce que si ça avait été le cas... Il découvre avec horreur qu'il n'est pas sûr de sa décision. Veut-il vraiment conserver ce lien ? Veut-il trouver la réponse à la terrible question de savoir s'il aime son frère réellement ou le désire simplement à cause du lien ? Veut-il rester prisonnier pour le reste de sa vie quand une autre voie s'offre à lui ?

Le soir, dans son hamac, il regarde la petite bouteille à la lumière des falots. Autour de lui, le ronflement des autres Marines l'empêche de dormir après des années de chambre individuelle. Ou peut-être est-ce autre chose. Le liquide dans la fiole semble tourbillonner de lui-même et il sent instinctivement que c'est quelque chose de contre-nature. Il ouvre la bouteille et la porte à son nez. Ça ne sent rien.

Rompre le lien.

Sa décision est prise.

.

« Est-ce que les autres vont bien ? » se demande finalement Doflamingo. Certes, ils ont perdu et lui sont devenus inutiles, mais il n'empêche que la question lui trotte dans la tête. Il sait que l'épéiste borgne a épargné Pica, contrairement à Kyros qui n'a pas eu cette délicatesse d'un noble vainqueur et a proprement exterminé Diamante. Law a eu Vergo, un tour de force dont il ne l'aurait assurément pas cru capable. Et Trebol s'est suicidé dans un moment de folie, n'entraînant hélas pas avec lui Law qui s'est débrouillé pour survivre, la sale petite teigne.

Ce n'est pas qu'ils les aiment, les membres de la Family, ce mot compliqué il le réserve au sang, à destruction et presque à contrecœur, à son irritant petit frère, c'est simplement qu'ils sont à lui. Il ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autres aient pu jouer avec ses jouets et les détruire.

Ils sont siens, dans la fortune et la pauvreté, le bonheur et le malheur.

.

En arrivant à Dressrosa, ravagée au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait cru possible, malgré les rapports, malgré les photos, Rocinante est pris d'une crise terrible de culpabilité. Pendant dix ans, il s'est laissé porter par les courants, comme une algue, une bête et banale algue, et en ne tentant pas d'arrêter son frère, il a laissé faire ça.

Il a pu voir Law, l'élément déclencheur derrière la chute de Doflamingo. Le jeune homme clame qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire sans Monkey D Luffy, avec qui il a formé une alliance. « Tu es libre, à présent, » lui a dit son fils adoptif, reflet troublant des paroles de Sengoku, reflet aussi des paroles qu'il a lui-même dit à l'enfant des années auparavant sur Minion. À nouveau, Rocinante pense à la fiole, et pourtant ne regrette pas son choix.

« Tu vois, a continué le jeune médecin, déjà tu as pu sortir de Mariejoie et tu ne seras plus jamais forcé d'y retourner pour te protéger de ton frère. »

Rocinante s'est rendu compte avec le cœur serré qu'il a échoué à faire comprendre à Law que le lien qui l'unit à son frère est plus fort que ce qu'il croit, et que ce n'est pas un lien de haine, mais bien d'amour.

Un amour étrange, tordu et impérieux, mais un amour qui leur ressemble et leur va bien.

Et dire qu'il a risqué sa vie pour cela, que depuis des années sans doute le brun a médité ce plan insensé en oubliant de vivre pour lui.

Quant à l'amélioration de la situation de Rocinante... Le blond n'en a pas discuté avec lui, pour ne pas lui faire de peine, pour ne surtout pas lui faire croire que la chute de Dressrosa est une mauvaise chose, parce que malgré les milliers de morts, ce pays méritait de retrouver sa mémoire, mais le fragile statu quo maintenu par la pression que Doflamingo exerçait contre le Gouvernement Mondial est déséquilibré. Non, il n'a pas dit à son fils qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait de son avenir parce que l'avenir qui l'attend, même si c'est la mort, vaudra toujours mieux que cette passivité de dix ans.

Il se demande aussi à quel point il a fait du mal à Law en maintenant cette relation avec son frère.

« L'amour, a-t-il tenté, est une bonne chose tu sais.

— Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Rocinante espère juste qu'un jour, il rencontrera quelqu'un qui le fera changer d'avis, quelqu'un de sain et de radieux avec qui il pourra construire quelque chose, bien loin de l'amour poisseux et insidieux qu'il a pu voir dans sa jeunesse.

Il a l'impression d'avoir tout raté.

.

Doflamingo ne dort pas beaucoup. Pourtant, il n'a pas grand chose à faire d'autre, en dehors de l'introspection, ce qui n'a jamais été son point fort. Il s'ennuie en attendant l'assassin qui viendra mettre fin à sa vie. Il espère que ce ne sera pas trop rapide. Puisqu'on ne meurt qu'une fois, autant en profiter.

Le troisième jour, ce n'est pas un assassin mais qui d'autre que cette vieille bique de Tsuru qui vient lui annoncer qu'il va être transféré à Impel Down.

« Je préférerais une exécution publique, lui déclare aussitôt Doflamingo.

— Moi aussi. Trop de gens sont sortis d'Impel Down ces derniers temps. Maintenant, lève-toi, on va te transférer jusqu'à mon navire.

— J'ai toujours rêvé d'être sur ce bateau. Quoique dans mon rêve, c'était pour le couler.

— Moi aussi, j'ai toujours rêvé que tu y sois, et comme prisonnier. Tu vois qu'il faut croire en ses rêves. »

Doflamingo rit et se redresse, aidé par trois soldats qui ne le touchent qu'avec la plus grande précaution. Même s'il est au fond de l'abîme, c'est tout de même agréable de faire encore peur aux gens.

.

Son frère est gigantesque parmi les soldats et dégage une aura effrayante, même chargé de chaînes. L'impulsion de Rocinante est de courir à ses côtés, de marcher près de lui, de soutenir en même temps que les autres les remarques injurieuses de la foule des civils et des Marines.

« Nous l'avons laissé être roi, a-t-il envie de crier, nous sommes aussi coupables que lui ! »

Et puis il pense à l'état du pays et aux histoires atroces des survivants bloqués dans l'épouvantable Cage. Il pense à toute une partie de la population transformée en jouets, obligés de travailler comme esclave et oubliés de tous, même de ceux qui les aimaient le plus. Il y pense, et toutes les années où il a pu profiter de la présence de Doffy, ces dix années de bonheur incertain et vacillant, où il a pu rester Marine et avoir son frère lui semble des années volées.

Fujitora s'est incliné devant le roi Riku et la population de Dressrosa pour présenter ses excuses au nom de la Marine et du Gouvernement Mondial. Rocinante voudrait en faire autant, avec la conscience aiguë qu'il ne mériterait pas d'être pardonné.

Il essaie de rationaliser, il a toujours été bon pour ça. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait sortir de Mariejoie. Sengoku lui-même lui avait demandé de ne pas le mettre dans une position impossible et de rester sagement là où il était. Mjosgard aussi lui avait dit qu'il était plus sûr de rester là, que les Dragons Célestes préféraient l'avoir à portée de la main.

« Ils ne tenteront rien, alors que tu es si proche. Mais si tu devais partir, s'il y avait un risque que tu tombes entre les mains de ton frère... » Alors Rocinante n'avait pas trop protesté, et il était resté une petite marionnette docile qui ne faisait qu'espérer : espérer que Law allait bien, espérer que Doffy viendrait lui rendre visite, espérer que Dressrosa prospérerait sous le joug de son frère. À quoi tous ces espoirs l'ont mené ?

Quelque part, Rocinante se dit qu'il en a fini avec l'espoir.

C'est alors que le visage de son frère se tourne vers lui et il voit de la surprise sur ses traits, avant qu'ils reprennent leur immobilité de marbre.

« Je t'aime, » articule Rocinante, certain que son frère pourra lire sur ses lèvres ce mot qu'il a lu tant de fois.

Mais Doffy a déjà détourné la tête et passe sans lui accorder un regard de plus.

.

Doflamingo ne s'attendait pas à voir Rocinante. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi mais sa présence le blesse d'une manière dont la chute de son royaume ou les morts de ses exécutifs ne l'ont pas touché.

Il sait depuis longtemps que Rocinante est du côté de la Marine et du Gouvernement Mondial, tout comme lui-même est contre eux, mais il lui semblait qu'il existe entre les deux une ligne grise où ils se retrouvaient.

Visiblement, il a été le seul à considérer que quelque part, Rocinante et lui formaient leur propre côté.

Se rendre compte de ça maintenant ! Jusqu'alors, il n'avait même pas su qu'il avait ce genre de pensées ! Il a un rire différent de son rire habituel. C'est un rire triste.

Et il maudit la force de ce lien qui l'affaiblit ainsi sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

.

Les revoilà à bord du navire de Tsuru. Quelque part dans la cale, son frère est seul et enchaîné.

Sengoku l'a fait appeler dans sa cabine. Il a l'air vieux aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude.

Sur la table, une bouteille de vin et deux verres, une habitude qu'ils ont fini par prendre depuis deux ans, et plus curieusement une clef et un gros sac de cuir entrouvert qui laisse voir des liasses de billets.

« Longue journée, n'est-ce pas ? » fait le plus vieux. « Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. » Rocinante s'exécute et Sengoku s'assoit en face de lui. Aussitôt, il remplit les deux verres.

« Je te proposerais bien de trinquer à la restauration de la lignée Riku sur le trône de Dressrosa, mais ce serait bien amer et hypocrite de notre part, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis sûr que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu.

— Non, répond simplement Sengoku, pas tout. Sakazuki est furieux tu sais, de ce qu'a fait Fujitora.

— Oui, la rumeur court qu'il l'a banni des bases de la Marine sur tout le globe.

— C'est moi qui aurais dû m'agenouiller à sa place. »

Rocinante a un sourire sans joie. Il a pensé la même chose et s'apprête à le dire mais Sengoku continue : « Je voulais quitter la Marine. Après le fiasco de Marineford, tu le sais, je n'en pouvais simplement plus. Kong me l'a interdit. Non pas formellement mais assez explicitement pour que je comprenne que je devais obéir. »

Rocinante sait déjà tout cela. Son père adoptif semble si fatigué depuis la Guerre au Sommet, et en particulier ce soir.

« Tu faisais partie des choses que je voulais protéger, et c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai accepté. Mais c'est fini. Je ne peux plus le faire. Tu es un ancien Dragon Céleste, une hérésie pour eux qui se prétendent plus qu'humain. Doflamingo les faisait chanter, et tu faisais encore partie du marché. Tu as été un pion dans beaucoup de parties, sans même en avoir conscience. »

En silence, Rocinante accepte des faits dont au fond, il se doutait déjà sans jamais avoir osé les formuler.

« Tu dois fuir. Te cacher, oublier le nom de Donquixote pour ne devenir que Rocinante.

— Quoi ? Mais je suis un Marine !

— Tu crois que ça les arrêterait ? Tu es au courant de trop de secrets. Tu es menacé par ceux que tu connais, et surtout par ceux que tu ignores. Lorsque nous arriverons à Impel Down, il y aura deux prisonniers qui y entreront. »

Rocinante est si abasourdi par l'implication qu'il n'a pas la force d'articuler un mot. Sengoku croit sans doute qu'il a besoin d'expliciter : « Ce ne sera pas un, ce seront les deux frères Donquixote qui seront détenus.

— C'est impossible, Mjosgard... tente Rocinante.

— Oui, peut-être que Mjosgard arrivera à t'en faire sortir, mais pour l'instant, il n'a pas réussi à empêcher qu'on t'y envoie.

— Alors ça y est, je dois quitter le bateau ? Mais quand ? Quand nous arriverons à Red Line ?

— J'ai bien peur que non, il sera trop tard. Là-bas, Tsuru aura l'ordre en main et te mettra aux arrêts. Il faut que tu en sortes avant.

— En pleine mer ? Sur un canot ? Sur Grand Line ? C'est du suicide !

— Oui, n'est-ce pas. Il faudrait pouvoir voler, s'accrocher aux nuages. » Rocinante retient son souffle. Certainement, Sengoku n'insinue pas que...

« Je n'ai plus rien à perdre Roci. Je suis un vieil homme et je veux simplement que mon fils soit heureux et protégé même si ce n'est pas le chemin que j'aurais choisi pour lui. » Et doucement, très doucement : « Je sais que tu n'as pas bu le flacon. »

Puis il se lève et se retourne, et Rocinante se demande s'il ne pleure pas.

« Tu peux partir, maintenant. »

Sur la table, la clef et le sac rempli de billets. Rocinante devine maintenant quelle serrure ouvre la première et quel est l'usage du second.

Son souffle se bloque à nouveau dans sa poitrine.

Il ne sait que dire. Un merci ne suffirait pas pour l'homme qui lui a tant donné et qui lui donne encore, pour ce père adoptif qu'il en est venu à plus aimer et respecter que son propre père.

« Bonne nuit, Père, dit-il, lui donnant pour la première fois ce nom qu'il n'a jamais osé lui dire. Et au revoir. »

Puis il quitte la chambre à toute vitesse. Dans ses mains, il tient la clef et le sac.

.

Doflamingo le sent arriver avant même qu'il n'ait franchi la porte. Il va dire quelque chose, faire une remarque, mais la sentinelle n'a l'air d'avoir rien remarqué et la porte s'ouvre avec une douceur étonnante. Comme si Rocinante cherchait à ne pas être vu.

Puis, soudain, avec un silence qui n'est pas ordinaire, le soldat s'abat. Sans faire le moindre bruit.

Doflamingo regarde son frère sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu n'as pas assez ri tout à l'heure en me regardant passer ? Tu viens voir la deuxième partie du spectacle ? Je te préviens, je risque de ne pas être aussi drôle que d'habitude.

— Doffy... »

La voix de Roci est pleine d'un ton de doux reproche. Puis avec un soupir : « Est-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie, tu pourrais te taire ?

— Je ne crois pas. » Et il se met à rire, un rire grinçant qu'il ne fait que pour exaspérer son cadet. Le Marine lui jette un regard qui signifie clairement : « Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi ferais-tu quelque chose pour me simplifier la vie ? » mais c'est une bulle de silence qui se forme autour de lui, une bulle qui les entoure bientôt tous les deux.

C'est curieux, tout à coup, Doflamingo n'entend plus les mille et un grincements du bateau ou le bruit de la mer tapant contre le bois de la coque. Tout à coup, il n'entend que son frère. Il le dévore des yeux quand ce dernier se penche sur le garde pour prendre la clef de la cellule, et encore plus quand il ouvre la porte et se faufile à l'intérieur.

« J'ai toujours su que tu avais un penchant pour le sexe non-conventionnel Roci, mais je croyais que c'était toi qui aimais être attaché.

— Tu ne me laisses guère le choix généralement.

— Ça n'a jamais eu l'air de te déplaire, » lui rappelle-t-il obligeamment. Bien au contraire. Entravé par les liens de son frère, Roci a tendance à être beaucoup plus passionné, comme si attaché physiquement, il se détachait d'autres liens bien plus pernicieux et bien moins tangibles.

« Ne bouge pas. Il ne manquerait plus que je tombe et que je m'évanouisse sur toi, et ce ne sera pas facile d'expliquer ma présence ici. »

Pour une fois, Doflamingo obéit, et ajoute à l'immobilité et à la docilité, une autre chose dont il fait rarement usage : le silence.

Rocinante se penche au-dessus de lui et ses cheveux qu'il a coupés courts depuis leur dernière entrevue tombent quand même autour de son visage, lui cachant ses traits.

L'aîné tente de ne pas respirer à plein poumon mais Roci près de lui sent délicieusement bon. Son frère a toujours senti bon, mais aujourd'hui, ce qu'il est sur le point de faire, ce qu'il fait, ça le rend encore plus désirable.

Et puis c'est le cliquetis libérateur, le cadenas ouvert. Doflamingo se redresse, et les chaînes, lestées par leur propre poids, tombent pesamment autour de lui.

« Tu ne peux pas être un brin plus discret ? Je ne suis pas sûr que mon pouvoir puisse camoufler les vagues de son du granit marin.

— Aie plus de fois en toi-même petit frère. Tu as fait taire l'écho des vagues. »

Il s'est relevé péniblement, écartant du pied les chaînes intempestives. Il sent son pouvoir lui revenir, alors qu'une certaine faiblesse et pesanteur se dissipent rapidement dans ses membres.

Roci est toujours agenouillé, et il a les yeux baissés et ne le regarde pas.

A-t-il honte de ce qu'il vient de faire ? A-t-il des remords ?

L'ancien roi l'espère. Il veut que tout le poids de ses actes pèse lourdement sur les épaules de son petit frère. Que cela pèse le poids d'un monde qu'il livre aux mains de celui qu'il a combattu tant de temps. Plus grand est le sacrifice, plus grand est le don. Et en faisant ce qu'il vient de faire, Roci s'est donné à lui.

« Relève-toi, petit frère. Ta place est à mes côtés. »

Et alors que Roci ne réagit pas, il dédaigne l'usage de ses fils pour le relever et préfère lui tendre la main. Son frère la saisit, et cette fois, il le regarde.

Il y a tellement d'amour dans le regard marron, tellement de tendresse et tellement de _regrets_.

Doflamingo rit et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser. Il sent les larmes sur le visage de son frère qui viennent mêler au baiser leur saveur salée. C'est encore meilleur comme cela.

.

Son frère l'embrasse avec une passion qui ressemble à de la frénésie. Et Rocinante ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer sur ce qu'il vient de faire, en se demandant s'il a bien agi. À présent, chaque crime que commettra Doffy sera le sien, à présent le sang qu'il fera couler retombera aussi sur lui.

Maintenant que c'est fait, maintenant qu'il n'a plus à choisir, il s'offre le luxe du remord. Impel Down aurait peut-être mieux valu. Et pour son frère, et pour lui.

Alors que ces pensées hypocrites et morbides s'insinuent en lui, il repousse doucement son frère. « Nous n'avons pas le temps, Doffy. Nous partons.

— Où ça ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Là où nous pourrons être hors de danger. J'ai de l'argent, dit-il en indiquant le sac qu'il a laissé près de la porte. Et j'ai apporté des vêtements pour que tu puisses te changer. Ils seront peut-être un peu petits, mais ce sera toujours mieux que ce que tu portes actuellement.

— Je vois que tu as été prévoyant. Mais ne crois pas que je vais devenir un petit jouet entre tes mains. »

Doflamingo sort de la cellule et se dirige vers le garde toujours évanoui. D'un geste, il l'égorge. Le sang jaillit de la plaie, avec un gargouillis atroce. Les yeux de Rocinante s'écarquillent d'horreur.

« Je devais me charger de ce petit inconvénient.

— C'est un meurtre gratuit. Pourquoi ? » Il a envie de hurler. Il savait qu'il regretterait son geste, mais pas si tôt.

Doffy hausse les épaules et s'empare du sac : « Prends-moi comme je suis ou laisse-moi, dit-il avec un sourire de loup. Même si maintenant, me laisser risque d'être compliqué... »

Il s'est approché du hublot, bien trop étroit pour les laisser passer. Un coup de fil a vite fait de créer une ouverture assez grande pour leur permettre de sortir.

Dehors, la nuit est obscure, nuageuse.

« Allons, viens. » Il lui tend la main.

Pendant une seconde, Rocinante hésite encore. Il n'est pas trop tard. Il peut donner l'alerte. Il peut encore racheter son crime. Son frère est affaibli par la prison, et à bord, il y a Tsuru, Fujitora et Sengoku.

Doffy met fin à ses hésitations en l'attirant à lui par la force et en le plaquant contre son corps. Aussitôt, il se sent saucissonné contre lui. « Ce ne sera peut-être pas des plus confortable, mais je serais vraiment désespéré si tu tombais dans la mer après tous les efforts que tu as fait pour moi. » Il a dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie et pourtant, Roci sent que ces mots sont bien plus honnêtes que ce qu'on pourrait croire.

Délaissant le navire, sa vie passée et tout ce en quoi il a cru un jour, il s'élance dans la nuit, qui les engloutit.

.

Au bout de deux heures de promenade aérienne, ils ont enfin trouvé une île. Doflamingo a l'habitude de voyager ainsi sur Grand Line, même si le poids ajouté de son frère commence à lui peser. Ils atterrissent dans une forêt, loin des habitations. Pour l'instant, sa face est un peu trop reconnaissable, ayant souvent fait les gros titres, et il préfère garder un profil bas. Non pas qu'il craigne la Marine, mais un poisson d'une autre envergure risque d'avoir très envie de le gober. Doflamingo ne tient pas à voir apparaître la silhouette d'un dragon au-dessus de lui.

Kaidou n'est pas exactement bienveillant envers ses associés quand il se considère comme lésé et avec le marché des Smile aux oubliettes alors qu'il avait déjà payé le prix de la livraison, c'est indubitablement le cas.

Son frère près de lui est glacé, n'étant pas habitué comme lui à ses petites promenades de santé entre nuages.

« Tu as dit que tu avais des vêtements de rechange, non ? Mets-les.

— J'en ai pour nous deux. Tu ne peux pas rester avec ton uniforme de prisonnier. »

Doflamingo acquiesce et fouille dans le sac pour s'emparer d'un pantalon beige et d'un sweatshirt à motif de flammes. Pas mal, même s'il a vu mieux. Enfin, son frère a toujours eu un goût douteux pour les vêtements donc il doit sans doute s'estimer heureux.

« Je n'ai pas de chaussures, je n'ai que ce que je porte aux pieds mais si tu veux j'ai des espadrilles.

« Quelle allure... » songe Doflamingo, qui prend quand même les espadrilles. C'est toujours mieux que ces horribles chaussures de prisonnier.

« Il y a de l'argent dans ce sac, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Combien ?

— Je ne sais pas exactement...

— C'est bien d'être riche au point de ne pas avoir à compter, se moque Doflamingo. Tu l'as volé à quelqu'un ou quoi ?

— Non. C'est une longue histoire et je n'ai pas envie de te la raconter.

— À ta guise. Enfin bref, je crois que nous sommes sur l'île de Cosimo. Trop près de Red Line pour avoir été revendiquée par un des Quatre Empereurs, mais assez loin pour que la population ne soit pas trop regardante. Va nous acheter de quoi manger et de la teinture pour mes cheveux. » Puis avec un soupir : « Des nouvelles lunettes aussi. »

Rocinante hoche la tête, et va s'éloigner, quand son frère le rattrape par le poignet.

« Tu es déçu ?

— Non.

— Tu as des regrets ?

— Non.

— Des remords alors ?

— Quelques uns... » Ses lèvres rouges sont visibles même dans la nuit, mais de toutes manières Doflamingo sait toujours où est la bouche de son frère.

« Je n'oublie rien, petit frère. Ni Minion, ni Maudlin, ni ce que tu viens de faire... murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

— Tu veux toujours me tuer ?

— Toujours. »

Rocinante s'éloigne d'un mouvement brusque et se met à fouiller dans le sac qu'il a apporté et dont il a déjà extraits les vêtements qu'ils portent. Il y prend une petite bouteille et la fourre dans les mains de son frère. Sans se l'expliquer, le simple contact du verre contre la paume de sa main lui est désagréable.

« Alors bois ça. Ça cassera le lien entre nous, et tu pourras me tuer. Enfin. »

Son frère semble aussi las qu'exaspéré.

« Que dis-tu ?

— Cette potion. Elle peut casser les liens entre un Alpha et un Omega. Tu la bois, et c'en est fini. »

Doflamingo sent monter en lui une colère terrible.

« Tu en as bu ? demande-t-il d'un ton très froid.

— Non.

— Tu allais en boire ?

— Non, bien sûr que non.

— Ne mens pas, pourquoi elle est dans tes affaires alors ? »

Roci a détourné les yeux.

« C'est un cadeau que je ne pouvais pas laisser en arrière. »

Il prend son petit frère par le col. « Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ? Tu m'appartiens. Tu es à moi ! »

Il a levé la petite bouteille et la fracasse par terre. Le liquide se répand sur le sol et pour faire bonne mesure, Doflamingo le foule de ses ridicules espadrilles.

« Alors, arrête de tuer pour un rien, répond Roci en le repoussant violemment. Quand tu te couvres de sang, tu me couvres de sang désormais.

— J'aime le rouge.

— Et moi j'en ai horreur. Doffy, si tu continues... Si tu continues tout ça, moi je ne continue pas.

— Et que comptes-tu faire ? Où que tu ailles, je te chasserai. Tu ne peux plus retourner te cacher à Mariejoie désormais.

— Alors je me tuerai. »

Le ton est neutre mais résolu. Doflamingo réalise que son frère est absolument sérieux. Ça lui rappelle une autre conversation, où Roci n'avait même pas conscience de ce qu'il disait, et à nouveau, il se rend compte qu'il ne peut pas accepter cela. Et qu'il ne peut pas donner à son frère un tel levier sur lui.

« Alors peut-être que nous ferions mieux de nous séparer, dit-il, d'une voix glaciale.

— Peut-être bien. » Et sur ces mots, Rocinante se détourne et s'enfonce dans le bois en direction des lumières de la ville.

L'impulsion de l'aîné est de l'arrêter, de le retenir, de promettre. Il n'en fait rien.

.

Rocinante n'est pas naïf au point de croire que son frère allait changer, simplement parce qu'il était près de lui. Mais tout de même, il ne s'imaginait pas ça. Pas cette froideur et cette cruauté.

Et pourtant, qu'attendre d'autre de lui ? N'a-t-il pas toujours été ainsi ? Parce que Doffy a cessé d'être un monstre pour lui, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a cessé de l'être pour les autres.

Alors qu'il marche à grand pas rageur dans les bois, il se demande si là-bas, son frère est effectivement parti.

Il se demande aussi s'il en serait soulagé ou déçu. Et puis bien sûr, à force de réfléchir au lieu de regarder là où il marche dans une foutue forêt, il se prend les pieds dans les racines et se gamelle lamentablement.

Il a mal, bien sûr qu'il a mal, il vient de tomber. Ça explique les larmes qui coulent de ses yeux, encore et encore, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Cette chienne de racine, il y avait des pierres aussi, et il s'est écorché les mains. Il sanglote de manière incontrôlée, à bout de nerfs, et c'est bon, c'est parce qu'il est tombé, ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il a abandonné aujourd'hui, avec cette sentinelle qu'il a lui-même assommée et à Doffy qui va partir parce que Rocinante peut faire beaucoup de sacrifices pour lui mais il ne peut pas accepter le monstre sanguinaire qu'il a en lui, et que malgré tout cela, il l'aime à en crever, à ne pas vouloir boire cette fichue potion.

Non, il pleure juste parce qu'il est tombé et qu'il a mal.

Et soudain, il sent l'odeur de Doffy, et il sent un corps près du sien.

« Tu ne sais pas faire deux pas sans tomber, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix est douce, bien loin de sa froideur passée. En fait, son frère ne lui a jamais parlé aussi gentiment, sauf peut-être avant sa première fuite avec Law.

« Tu as tellement changé pour moi, et pourtant, tu es incapable de changer ça. » Il a pris entre ces doigts une mèche de cheveux et la frotte doucement. « Tu es une catastrophe ambulante, et tu crois pouvoir te débrouiller tout seul ? Tu as même oublié l'argent en partant, et voilà comme je te retrouve, par terre et en train de pleurnicher. »

Son frère n'a jamais supporté les pleurnichards, et pourtant, il a pour lui des gestes d'une tendresse infinie, comme s'il n'était qu'un grand enfant. Il s'est assis, appuyé contre l'arbre dont la fichue racine est à l'origine de tout ça, et il attire son cadet sur ses genoux.

« Je ne vais pas changer. Je continuerai à tuer ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin. »

Il embrasse les yeux déjà gonflés de larmes. « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'ai pas tué que je peux épargner les autres... »

Rocinante le sait, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne peut s'empêcher d'être consolé tout de même, d'être apaisé par le ton de Doffy. Il sait pourquoi bien sûr, c'est l'Omega qui se soumet, qui s'apaise au simple contact de l'Alpha. Ça le rend fou, mais c'est aussi très paradoxalement la seule chose qui _l'empêche_ de devenir fou.

« Mais je ferais un effort pour toi. Je tâcherais de limiter ce que tu appelles les meurtres inutiles. »

C'est un tel pas en avant, une telle concession que son frère, épris de destruction et de carnage, lui fait que Roci ouvre de grands yeux.

Doffy se penche vers lui et l'embrasse encore.

« Mais la condition, petit frère, c'est que tu restes avec moi et partage le poids de mes autres crimes. Si tu te tues, je te jure que ce qui s'est passé à Dressrosa ne sera qu'un brin d'herbe écrasé comparé à ce que je ferais subir aux paisibles îles des Blue.

— Bien sûr, un chantage. C'est ta spécialité, après tout.

— Un marché, plutôt. Dont je tiendrais scrupuleusement ma part. En feras-tu de même ? »

Rocinante a appuyé sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. C'est un pacte avec le démon. Mais dans bien des histoires, le démon finit par se faire attraper.

« Je t'aime, Doffy, répond-il, parce que c'est vrai et que c'est pour ça qu'il accepte.

— Je ne t'ai pas tué, » répète Doflamingo, et ça lui va. Il ne demandera pas à son frère de prononcer des mots d'amour qu'il ne comprend pas. Pour Doffy, ne pas l'avoir tué et avoir accepté ce fait, c'est une preuve d'amour, même s'il ne comprend pas l'étendu du sentiment.

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau, et déjà les mains de Doffy défont les boutons de sa chemise, s'emparent de chaque partie de chair qu'elles peuvent attraper et les pressent de caresses. Roci se serre fort contre son frère, en espérant peut-être se fondre en lui.

« La teintu...re, tente-t-il faiblement.

— Plus tard.

— Nous sommes pressés, Doffy.

— Alors tais-toi et mets-y du tien. »

Rocinante le fait taire d'un baiser. Que faire d'autre, quand son frère a raison sur toute la ligne ?

.

Le rose.

C'est une couleur que Donquixote Doflamingo prise particulièrement, même s'il apprécie en général toutes les nuances claires ou pastel. Le sang ne se voit pas aussi bien sur du noir ou du bleu marine.

Il a même eu un manteau rose, emblématique, dont il s'assurera de faire faire une copie dès qu'il aura du temps à consacrer à sa garde-robe.

Oui, il aime le rose. Vraiment.

Mais pas sur sa tête.

Or en ce moment, ses cheveux quelques heures auparavant d'un blond tout à fait seyant sont à présent d'une couleur nettement fuchsia. Ce qui, en terme de discrétion est au mieux discutable et en terme d'esthétique une franche catastrophe.

« Je voudrais savoir si tu essaies de te venger, petit frère ? »

Rocinante est moitié piteux, moitié mort de rire.

« Il y avait marqué brun chocolat sur la boîte, proteste-t-il.

— Si ton chocolat à cette couleur-là, c'est que quelqu'un essaie de t'assassiner.

— Oh allez, le rose te va bien au teint, tente-t-il dans un clair effort pour flatter la vanité de son frère.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas te tuer, que je ne peux pas te faire souffrir. »

Le miroir que son frère avait ramené ne lui donne qu'un aperçu de l'étendu de la catastrophe.

« C'est peut-être l'eau de la rivière ? propose Rocinante.

— Oui, les rivières de Cosimo sont connues pour ça. Elles transforment le brun chocolat en rose fuchsia. C'est pour ça qu'on a l'impression au lieu d'une forêt normale d'être dans un champ de bites géantes.

— Est-ce que ça fait de toi une tête de gland ?

— Spiderweb ! » La force de la toile projette Roci en arrière, contre un arbre, où elle le maintient.

« Franchement, Roci, tu devrais avoir honte de tellement aimer les bites que tu ne puisses pas en voir une sans te coller dessus.

— Faut croire que c'est parce que je me suis lassé de la tienne et de sa taille de fourmi. »

Doflamingo se met à rire, et se demande s'il tentera une fois de plus de rincer la teinture dans l'eau de la rivière ou s'il va aller montrer à son frère ce qu'il peut faire avec sa taille de fourmi.

Quand Rocinante était parti au village ce matin après la discussion de cette nuit, l'Alpha avait réfléchi. Ce qu'il avait dit était sincère, il ne renoncerait pas à tuer, mais il comprenait qu'il devait se contenir, au moins pour un temps. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Roci voit couler tant de sang qu'il ne s'affole plus de quelques gouttes.

Le futur proche s'annonçait délicat. La Marine devait avoir envoyé des signalements à toutes les bases militaires du monde, ne pouvant se permettre d'avoir un fugitif comme Doflamingo perdu dans la nature. Roci avait dû avoir son petit portrait dans la presse aussi.

Mais s'il n'y avait eu que ça, Doflamingo aurait jeté son dévolu sur quelque île du Nouveau Monde et de là, aurait tâché de récupérer tout ce que la Marine n'avait pas saisi : le réseau de Joker était vaste, très vaste.

Le souci bien sûr, c'est qu'il y avait Kaidou, et c'était là un problème autrement plus grave que la Marine. Il fallait se réfugier dans Paradise, ou même dans les Blue. Mais avant, il avait quelque chose à faire : s'assurer de ce qu'était devenu la Family et notamment Sugar. Ce n'était pas un pouvoir qu'on pouvait laisser hors de contrôle et il préférait la tuer que de la voir lui échapper.

Cela dit, les priorités restent les priorités. Il se dirige vers son petit frère qu'il embrasse, se délectant de ses baisers.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit à propos du sexe non-conventionnel ? » murmure-t-il à son oreille avant que ses doigts prennent le chemin familier de son entrejambe.

Oui, le futur proche s'annonce délicat, mais il s'annonce surtout, Doflamingo va s'en assurer, en compagnie de son frère.

.

* * *

 _Et les voilà ensemble ! Il ne reste plus que les épilogues. Mais Roci reste Roci et Doffy reste Doffy. Ah, et aussi, câlin Sengoku._


	6. Épilogue : Rocinante

_Merci à **Sushi** (Mon cœur s'est arrêté une micro-seconde quand tu as remballé ta banderole, parce que je me disais : oups, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, mais finalement, c'était pour mieux la redéployer ensuite /o/ Roci a enfin pris sa décision. Dure décision, mais finalement, quels choix lui restaient-ils ? Et oui, j'ai tué Diamante. Après tout Kiros dit et répète qu'il le tuera, donc pour un homme comme lui, je suppose que ce n'est pas anodin. Je sais qu'Oda a horreur de tuer, mais pour le coup... J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !)_ _pour sa review._

* * *

.

 **Out of Control**

.

Épilogue : Rocinante

Maudlin...

Alors c'est là, finalement, que toutes ses pérégrinations l'ont conduit ?

L'île n'a pas changé.

Rocinante est retourné à la maisonnette, pour la trouver réduite en décombres. Le vent et la pluie ont changé la chaumière en amas de pierres moussues mais il devine assez bien qui est le responsable de la destruction initiale.

Il a ri en voyant qu'il y avait toujours des choux, retournés à l'état sauvage, dans ce qui avait jadis servi de jardin potager. Et puis cela lui a rappelé Law, et sa dernière conversation avec son frère, et son sourire s'est fané sur ses lèvres.

« Je dois les revoir une dernière fois. » Le ton était ferme, catégorique.

Roci avait secoué la tête et prit doucement la main de son frère : « Je suis toute la famille dont tu as besoin.

— Alors, tu abandonnes Sengoku ? Tu abandonnes Law ? »

Comme ça avait été douloureux, c'était comme s'arracher le cœur. D'une petite voix, il avait répondu : « Oui. »

Pourquoi devait-il toujours trahir les gens qu'ils aimaient ? Mais son frère avait besoin de lui, et en le retenant à ses côtés, il l'empêcherait de nuire. En l'éloignant pour toujours de la Family, il saperait les bases de Doffy, même si trois de ses maudits exécutifs étaient déjà morts à Dressrosa. Il n'en ferait jamais un homme bon, mais au moins pourrait-il en faire un homme qui ne faisait pas le mal.

Son frère avait paru surpris. « Très bien, avait-il déclaré après une seconde, alors je ferais de même. Je les abandonnerai tous. Mais pas sans discuter avec eux une dernière fois. Après tout, tu ne vas pas me dire que Sengoku n'est pas au moins en partie responsable pour la clef de mes chaînes et ce providentiel sac de billets ? »

Rocinante détestait la capacité de son frère à déduire correctement d'après les plus petits faits.

« Ne crois-tu pas que ce serait hypocrite de ne pas m'autoriser à faire la même chose ? »

Il n'avait pas répondu, et avait lâché sa main mais Doffy la lui avait reprise.

« Je partirai, et puis je reviendrai. Je reviendrai et je ne te quitterai plus jamais. »

Rocinante avait l'impression d'être un enfant en train de faire un caprice, mais il avait la sensation que si son frère partait, il ne le reverrait jamais. Que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il retomberait dans ses rêves de massacres et de destructions.

« Alors quoi, nous partons chacun de notre côté en espérant qu'un jour on se reverra ?

— Idiot de petit frère ! » Doffy avait courir ses doigts sur sa nuque et Rocinante avait senti une piqûre d'épingle.

« Une laisse...

— Un fil conducteur. Qui me ramènera vers toi, toujours. »

Rocinante avait saisi le fil intangible, dans un geste familier même s'il avait cru que depuis tant d'années, il l'aurait oublié. Que ce soit une laisse ou un guide, il savait qu'il ne tenterait plus de s'en séparer.

Doffy les avaient transportés jusqu'à l'entrée de North Blue, dans la ville de Onnellinen.

« Tâche de te faire discret. Il y a peu de risque qu'on te recherche par ici mais tu n'es pas non plus un inconnu. »

C'était vrai. Dans un journal, il avait eu la surprise de voir un poster de recherche à son nom. Il supposait qu'il devait le 'Only Alive' à l'intervention de Mjosgard ou de Sengoku mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Sans surprise, son frère s'était délecté du portrait, et l'avait taquiné sans merci sur la prime, insinuant qu'il aurait pu nettement faire mieux que cent vingt millions.

Rocinante avait erré quelques jours dans la ville, changeant deux fois d'hôtel, sans savoir quoi faire. L'argent n'était pas un problème, mais il avait l'impression de devoir se cacher. Et puis soudain, il avait pensé à Maudlin. Oui, c'était presque une évidence de retourner à Maudlin. Après tout, où est-ce qu'il pourrait être plus en sécurité ? Le lieu était chargé de souvenirs, et de connotations, mais ça avait été aussi un paradis pour lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en serait de son frère, mais il se rendait compte avec nostalgie qu'il avait besoin d'un endroit à appeler 'maison'.

Alors, il avait acheté une petite barque et avait embarqué tout ce qui lui semblait utile pour recommencer une vie là-bas, depuis des provisions de bouche, en passant par des couvertures ou des casseroles.

Deux semaines plus tard, avec une prudence maniaque qui pouvait surprendre chez lui, il glissait entre les gisants et les récifs de l'île et débarquait finalement sur sa plage de sable gris.

Immédiatement, il eut la certitude d'être revenu chez lui, d'avoir trouvé son refuge. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que son frère ne l'y rejoigne. S'il venait. Et sinon...

L'option 'sinon', il tâche de ne pas y penser à mesure que les jours passent.

Il n'a pas pu se réinstaller dans la petite maison, mais la grotte où Law et lui avaient entreposé toutes les affaires pour le radeau est toujours là, elle.

Il décide de s'y loger. La première chose, c'est de tenter de faire une porte, un paravent à l'air froid et à la pluie qui entre sans cesse.

Sans Law et sa magnifique habilité, c'est plus difficile, forcément. Il doit couper les arbres, les équarrir, finalement les assembler et les clouer. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'habileté et d'expérience mais à force de tâtonnements, il finit par réussir à faire une paroi supplémentaire pour la grotte qu'il assujetti avec des pitons plantés dans la roche. Il ne sait pas si ça résistera à une tempête, mais pour l'instant, ça le protège du froid et du gros des intempéries.

Par chance, la grotte dispose d'une cheminée naturelle, ce qui lui évite d'avoir à faire son feu dehors et il peut donc se chauffer. Il a toutefois soin de rester prudent. Un incendie est vite arrivé et il est assez susceptible à ce genre d'accidents...

Les jours sont interminables, et passent à la fois comme des météores. Il y a tant à faire. Parfois, il se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il ferait mieux de retourner sur une île habitée, là où il trouverait des vraies maisons mais il est plutôt heureux de ce qu'il a fait ici. À nouveau, il aménage un potager, il faudra qu'il aille chercher des graines. En attendant, la récolte sauvage et ce qu'il a apporté de conserves lui permettent de tenir largement.

C'est une vie simple et dure. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis longtemps.

Et puis un jour, il y a comme une odeur dans l'air, et quand il rentre, sur le lit qu'il a construit, il y a son frère endormi.

Il s'approche doucement, mais le sommeil de Doffy devait être léger.

« Tu es venu ? »

Il y a comme de l'émerveillement dans sa voix, un soulagement qu'il ne cherche pas à cacher. Et la sensation que quelque part, après seize ans, enfin, seize ans de trahison, de mensonge et de séparations, ils se sont retrouvés pour de bon cette fois.

« Bien sûr que je suis venu, crétin. Viens-là. »

Rocinante s'approche du lit et la poigne puissante de son frère le saisit et l'attire contre lui.

Il sent la mer, les nuages, un peu la transpiration, un peu le sang. Il sent Doffy. Il sent délicieusement bon. Rocinante a envie de se mettre à sangloter contre sa poitrine, des larmes de joie et de bonheur, mais déjà l'odeur de l'Alpha l'apaise, le réconforte et l'excite tout à la fois.

« Je crois que quelqu'un est content de me voir, se met à rire Doffy en glissant sa jambe entre les siennes. Ça tombe bien, je suis très content aussi. »

L'heure suivante est une des plus douces de la vie de Rocinante. Pour la première fois, il se sent totalement en paix avec lui-même, pour une fois, son amour n'a pas le goût d'heures volées à une réalité qui les séparera inexorablement. Il s'endort dans les bras de son frère avec la certitude de le trouver là à son réveil.

Quand il se émerge du sommeil, Doffy est en train de lire à la lumière d'une bougie, et Rocinante s'aperçoit enfin qu'il y a beaucoup plus de caisses dans la grotte que lorsqu'il est parti ce matin.

« Quand j'ai compris où tu étais allé, j'ai pris une décision et fait quelques provisions, explique Doffy.

— Et tu as amené de la lecture ?

— Entre autre chose. Mais rhabille-toi et viens, j'attendais que tu te réveilles pour le faire.

Curieux, Rocinante se lève et récupère ses vêtements épars. Puis son frère s'étant levé et lui aussi rhabillé, il le suit dehors,

Doffy a tendu sa main, la paume vers le ciel et semble regarder en l'air.

« Et là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On attend d'avoir les noix gelées pour mieux les réchauffer ensuite ?

— Ferme-là et regarde. »

Dans la paume de la main de son frère, naît un tourbillon de fils qui s'élève soudain vers les cieux pour retomber en gracieuses lignes blanches. Ce n'est pas sans rappeler un feu d'artifice silencieux.

« La Cage... murmure Rocinante, sans comprendre.

— Tu te souviens qu'un jour, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas de cage ? J'espère pourtant que celle-là te plaira, parce que c'est fini, petit frère. Tu as gagné. »

Les fils tombent, silencieux, mortels, enfermant Maudlin dans leur étau immaculé.

« Personne ne peut sortir, et personne ne peut entrer. Il n'y a plus que nous. Le reste du monde n'existe plus. »

Il prend l'Omega dans ses bras.

« Désormais, nous sommes comme les vieux amants dans ce jardin paradisiaque. Il faudra faire attention à ne jamais manger la pomme, et alors, nous serons heureux pour toujours. Tu n'écouteras pas le Serpent, n'est-ce pas, Roci ? »

Rocinante, d'abord effrayé, se rend compte que la perspective l'émerveille. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son frère lui sacrifierait autant.

Il passe ses bras autour du cou de l'ancien capitaine-corsaire, l'ancien roi, l'ancien pirate, qui maintenant n'est plus rien de tout cela et n'est qu'à lui, et il l'embrasse avec ferveur.

« Jure que tu n'aimes que moi, murmure son frère.

— Je te jure, promet-il fermement. Je t'aime Doffy, je n'aime que toi. »

.

* * *

 _Et nous voici presque à la fin de cette histoire, il ne nous manque plus que dernier chapitre, l'épilogue version Doffy, parce qu'il reste quelques blancs à compléter._


	7. Épilogue : Doflamingo

_Merci à **Sushi** (Héhé. Oui, n'est-ce pas, ça semble presque trop gros pour Doffy de faire ça, de s'enfermer... À se demander s'il n'aurait pas une idée derrière la tête ? ;) Je te laisse découvrir ça avec le dernier chapitre, et je profite de ce dernier chapitre pour te remercier pour ta fidélité )_ _pour sa review._

* * *

.

 **Out of Control**

.

Épilogue : Doflamingo

Maudlin...

Alors c'est là, finalement, que toutes ses pérégrinations l'ont conduit ?

L'île n'a pas changé.

Doflamingo trouve cela intéressant, curieux, que son frère ait choisi ce lieu d'entre tous. Mais après tout, il l'a toujours dit, c'est quand Roci est enfermé qu'il est le plus heureux, quand il est libéré de cette contrainte fallacieuse qu'on prétend la clef du bonheur et qui s'appelle le choix. Il ne met pas longtemps à trouver la grotte où Rocinante a aménagé son logis. C'est presque coquet, dans un sens. Ça ne vaut pas la petite maison de la lande, qu'il a détruit bien des années plus tôt, mais ça a un côté sauvage, primitif, qui l'amuse. Ils seront ici comme des explorateurs, des aventuriers. Ce sera un gigantesque jeu, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Plus tard, bien sûr, Doflamingo offrira à son frère un palais s'il le veut, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite.

Pour tout de suite, et après avoir débarqué les caisses qu'il avait pris soin d'acheter en comprenant où son frère avait été se cacher, il a besoin d'une sieste.

Le lit sent Rocinante. Il a hâte de l'inaugurer. Sans compter qu'il réserve ensuite à son frère une petite surprise qui devrait le rendre fou de bonheur.

C'est bien le cas, lorsque plus tard, après avoir célébré son arrivée, il lance la Cage sur Maudlin, les enfermant, les isolant du reste du monde. Son petit frère, éperdu d'amour et de reconnaissance, s'est jeté dans ses bras.

C'est presque trop facile.

Quelque jour passent, et un matin, le ciel est lourd et chargé, présage de tempête. Doflamingo, qui occupe ses journées à la lecture consent, éventuellement, si le bois manque, c'est à dire le chauffage, à s'astreindre à la corvée de couper du bois. Cela lui prend dix grosses minutes à la plus grande exaspération de Roci qui lui-même doit y passer la journée pour abattre la moitié de la part de travail. Cela dit ce matin, il n'a tout simplement pas envie de se lever.

Et s'il n'a pas envie de se lever, il ne voit pas pourquoi Rocinante devrait le faire.

« Au moins pour aller pisser, plaide son cadet qui sort du lit avec un petit tremblement de froid, passe rapidement une veste qui lui sert de robe de chambre et va se soulager dehors.

— Maintenant, tu reviens, » déclare Doflamingo, et il ne sait pas si c'est le ton de commandement ou le froid, mais après avoir remis une bûche au feu et tisonner les cendres pour les ranimer, son frère revient se glisser à ses côtés.

« Mes suppresseurs, s'exclame-t-il s'apprêtant à se relever, mais Doflamingo le retient.

— Laisse, fait-il avec un sourire, au pire, nous ferons un bébé. »

Roci secoue la tête, et va dire quelque chose, mais il n'ose pas avouer cette dernière petite trahison à son grand frère. Ce n'est pas grave. Doflamingo est d'humeur compréhensive. Ils restent un temps blottis l'un contre l'autre, à écouter la pluie qui dehors, commence à se déchaîner.

« Il faut quand même se lever pour faire le repas, déclare Rocinante. Surtout que si... Enfin après, nous serons bien content d'avoir quelque chose à manger. »

Doflamingo hoche la tête, et consent même à sortir du lit pour aider son frère dans les tâches domestiques, une chose à laquelle il se révèle d'une maladresse qui l'irrite mais qui fait rire son frère.

« J'ai tellement pelé de patates dans la Marine que je peux le faire même en dormant. » Et il prend le couteau des mains de Doflamingo et lui montre tranquillement, presque joyeusement, comment faire.

C'est une vie paisible, calme et monotone, mais Rocinante a l'air si heureux que parfois Doflamingo s'en veut presque du tour qu'il s'apprête à lui jouer.

Dans le début de l'après-midi, les premiers effets des chaleurs se font sentir chez Rocinante. Elles commencent.

Doflamingo est immédiatement sur lui, se repaissant de son odeur qui devient presque tangible, et de baisers plein d'ardeurs en trébuchements, ils finissent par tomber dans le lit. Il ne fait plus du tout froid, alors que dehors, la pluie de ce matin s'est transformée en tourmente.

Rocinante a les yeux fermés, comme concentré sur ses sensations.

« Laisse-les venir, petit frère, murmure-t-il. Il n'y a que moi ici, ton Alpha. » Les chaleurs montent et il sent que son propre rut, amplifié par le lien, ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il rit alors que Roci les yeux fermés, laisse le désir l'envahir.

Rocinante est au dessus de lui, encore habillé, et Doflamingo s'amuse à effeuiller avec une lenteur joueuse les couches qui recouvrent son frère. Ses doigts volent sur le corps de son cadet, qui tremble de fièvre.

Il se déshabille à son tour, et bientôt ils sont nus, si semblables de traits et pourtant si différents. Rocinante n'est pas féminin, ne le sera jamais, mais ses curieux tatouages ont déguisé les lignes naturelles de son visage en un masque qui n'est ni masculin ni féminin, et dans lequel Doflamingo ne revoit pas ses propres traits, alors qu'enfants, quand ils étaient coiffés de la même manière, ils se ressemblaient tant. Les différences se font aussi sentir au niveau du corps. S'ils sont tous les deux musclés, Rocinante a récemment pris de la masse avec ses travaux sur l'île, mais sa peau conserve une teinte claire que le pâle soleil de North Blue n'a pas su dorer, contrairement à Doflamingo qui garde encore la nuance de Dressrosa sur sa peau.

Nu, Rocinante est vraiment beau malgré ses cicatrices, sa peau presque cuivrée à la lueur du feu de cheminé. Il l'admire, comme une chose qu'il a longtemps désiré et qui enfin lui appartient tout à fait. Il n'y a plus rien à présent qui le sépare de son frère, plus de mensonge, plus de regrets. Rocinante sent cela et semble se laisser aller avec plus d'abandon.

Avant longtemps, ils sont plongé dans le désir et l'amour, avant longtemps, Doflamingo est plongé dans le corps si accueillant de son petit frère.

Dans l'extase du plaisir, son cadet ne sent pas la douleur, alors que du bout des fils, Doflamingo défait l'opération. Son frère n'est plus stérile.

Et au milieu d'une tempête, sur une île isolée, n'est-ce pas le genre de lieu idéal pour concevoir le fils d'un roi ?

« Doffy, gémit Rocinante, Doffy, pourquoi tu ris ?

— Parce que je suis heureux, » répond Doflamingo, et il se rend compte qu'il est sincère.

Peut-être est-ce parce que pour la première fois ils sont parfaitement en sécurité l'un comme l'autre, mais cette fois, ils passent plus de deux jours à faire l'amour encore et encore. Dehors, la tempête n'a pas cessé, et finalement, ce ne serait pas si mal de rester jusqu'à la fin des temps dans cette petite île, à faire l'amour à son frère.

C'est une pensée fugitive, mais sincère. Pourtant, Doflamingo sait qu'il a besoin de plus. Il se penche et regarde Roci endormi.

Dans le sommeil, ses traits sont sereins, détendus. Il ne se doute sûrement pas de ce qui se passe en lui en ce moment même. Doflamingo en rit comme d'un bon tour, content d'avoir attraper son petit frère à un jeu où il s'est cru plus malin que lui.

Et maintenant qu'ils ont du temps devant eux, quoi de mieux que de s'en occuper. Un enfant, ce sera une nouvelle chaîne entre eux, un lien que toutes les potions du monde ne pourront pas dissoudre. Car il lui faudra de la force, à ce lien, il leur en faudra à tous les deux quand Doflamingo mettra son frère au courant de ses plans.

Après tout, lui n'a pas du tout l'intention de rester dans la Cage toute sa vie. Un jour très prochain, le chemin de Chapeau de Paille va croiser celui de Kaidou et celui-ci s'empressera de passer sa colère sur l'irritante raison qui a causé la chute de son partenaire commercial et de son fournisseur de Smile.

Or, Doflamingo a décidé de croire aux miracles. Après tout, Law a raison et il en a été témoin de première main, les pirates du Chapeau de Paille _font_ des miracles. Alors il attendra tranquillement, en sécurité dans la Cage, que Kaidou soit vaincu.

Ensuite...

Il a eu plusieurs options, mais il avait aussi fait une promesse : il n'avait pas été compliqué de retrouver les membres restant de la Family et de les libérer. Il leur avait octroyé la liberté, à l'exception de Sugar. Elle avait accepté son destin paisiblement, comme l'avait sans doute fait sa sœur avant elle. Elle était morte sans douleur, avec le sourire aux lèvres et Doflamingo avait eu soin d'enterrer son cadavre dans une tombe qu'il avait couverte de fleurs. Il ne pouvait laisser un tel Fruit en liberté. D'ailleurs, la petite fille était à peine morte que, se servant des restes de la fortune de Joker auquel il avait encore accès, il avait lancé ses chasseurs sur la piste du Fruit. S'il réapparaît un jour, il s'assurera de mettre la main dessus.

Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il a fait tout cela, mais c'est parce que comme promis à Roci, il a laissé la Family derrière lui. Il se sait assez puissant et astucieux pour rebâtir son empire perdu, pour porter à nouveau la guerre dans tant de pays et faire trembler sur ses bases l'équilibre mondial. Simplement, cette fois-ci, il le fera si discrètement que son frère ne découvrira jamais la vérité et ne pleurera plus que de bonheur.

Afin de s'assurer que la destruction continue son chemin, Doflamingo a d'ailleurs été jusqu'à révélé à la Révolution le terrible secret qui se cache à Mariejoie. Que tremble le monde, et qu'il périsse. Lui, désormais, s'assurera de protéger ce qui est à lui.

Il se pencha vers Roci endormi et embrasse doucement ses lèvres peintes : « Je t'aime Roci, et je n'aimerai jamais que toi. » Il pose une main possessive sur le ventre de son frère : « Ou ce qui vient de toi. »

.

* * *

 _Voilà, Out of Control est fini ! Pff, ça a été un sacré morceau de fic, du moins pour moi. Je voudrais encore remercier tous les gens qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews, cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Vous permettez vraiment au fandom de vivre :)_


End file.
